Definitely, Maybe
by norestfortheweary
Summary: Naomi tells her daughter the stories of how she fell in, and out, of love. Based off the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I got a little drunk and watched the movie "Definitely, Maybe" and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like with the characters from Skins. So I started writing and this came out. I don't know how long it will end up being, or if I'll even continue it. I suppose that depends on if anyone wants me to keep going with it at all. If I do go on with it, it will follow the movie's general plot, with some obvious/major differences so it's a bit more 'my' story.**

* * *

><p>I run my fingers through my hair, pressing my eyes closed tightly. "No, I'm still here," I say wearily. "Tell me what, exactly, happened?" I listen closely to the voice on the other end of the phone, droning on and on and just not getting to the bloody point. I'm about to yell at Maya's teacher and tell her off when it occurs to me that that may not be the best idea. Everyone at her school already thinks I'm a terrible parent and confirming their beliefs that Maya inherited all her most stubborn and, to be quite frank, annoying traits from me would just cause more trouble. So I bite my tongue and roll my eyes as her teacher tells me that once again Maya had disrupted her class and stirred up quite a frenzy that has many of the other parents upset.<p>

"You see, we feel that a ten year old has no business trying to, how shall I put it, _enlighten_ her classmates, about, well," The woman sputtered and tripped over her words. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and slam the phone's receiver repeatedly onto the top of my desk.

"Lesbians, Mrs. Fitzgerald. Lez-bee-uhns," I annunciate, simply out of a mirthful spite. "I am a lesbian. My soon-to-be-ex wife is a lesbian. We raised Maya to understand that there is nothing wrong or shameful about that fact, and when we enrolled her in your _prestigious_," And bloody expensive, I think to myself, "academy, we were assured that it wouldn't be an issue of any sort."

Mrs. Fitzgerald laughs down the telephone, but there is no humor in it. "It's not the fact that Maya is proud of her parents, or the fact that you and your soon-to-be-ex wife are lesbians, that's the problem."

"Then I fail to see why I'm being called at my office in the middle of the day," I say bluntly, quickly losing patience.

"Ms. Campbell, the problem is that your daughter stood up in the middle of a classroom full of ten-year-olds and preceded to state, in a surprising amount of detail, exactly what it is that lesbians _do_ that makes them lesbians."

My jaw goes slack and I can see my assistant, Abby, giving me a strange look through the glass door of my office. "What lesbians…"

"Do, Ms. Campbell," She finishes. "In the privacy of the bedroom."

"Ohmygod," I breathe, using every ounce of willpower I possess not to bash my forehead along with the telephone receiver against my desk.

"Yes. You can see why we, and most of the parents, are concerned. We thought about calling children's services, but given Maya's history and natural precociousness, we figured it was best to set up a meeting with her parents first."

"Of course," I say quickly, flapping my hand at Abby to come in. I start frantically scribbling a message on the corner of my notepad and hold it up for her to read as she walks to my desk. "I appreciate that greatly, Mrs. Fitzgerald, and I assure you, I have no idea whatsoever how Maya learned about," I scowl at Abby, who is almost doubled over in silent laughter after reading my note, "things like that." This sends Abby into an even bigger fit and I chuck the whole pad of paper at her back as she stumbles her way out of the office and back to her desk to phone my soon-to-be-ex wife. "So when is this meeting? I'll rearrange my schedule."

"I'm very glad to hear that," says Mrs. Fitzgerald. "First thing Monday morning. We feel it's best that this _issue_ is resolved as quickly as possible. Maya told us that she was staying with you this weekend, so we figured it was prudent to let you know first. Would you like us to call Ms.-"

"No," I almost yell. "No, that's quite alright. I'll let my wife know. We'll both be there, first thing Monday morning."

"Good."

"And I'll sit Maya down tonight and talk to her about her behavior."

"Please do."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Fitzgerald. I appreciate your understanding in this matter."

"Yes, well, Maya is one of the most gifted students to ever grace our halls, and it would be a shame if her, ahem, _precocious_ and _inquisitive_ nature got in the way of her education."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," I say, completely unaware of what I'm agreeing to, because I can see Abby holding the phone a good distance away from her ear and giving it a look like she's never seen anything quite like it before. I guess she got a hold of my soon-to-be-ex wife, then. "Thank you, again, and I'll see you Monday," I say hurriedly as I put the receiver back into its cradle, trying to end the call as quickly as possible. I groan and finally succumb to my embarrassment, letting my head fall heavily against my desk. "Jesus Christ, Maya," I mumble to myself.

* * *

><p>My foot is tapping ridiculously fast as I wait at the bottom of the large set of steps leading up into Maya's school. Dozens of children are walking, running, and skipping past me, but there's no sign of Maya. Just as I start to worry, I see her head bobbing as she bounds down the steps towards me. She stops about two meters in front of me and her face scrunches up in a distasteful way. "Mrs. Fitzgerald called you, didn't she?"<p>

"Yes, she did."

"You're going to yell at me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can we get ice cream first? It's easier to yell at me when I have ice cream."

The corner of my mouth twitches. "Easier for whom?"

"For you," She says as she takes a tentative step toward me. "I'll be too busy eating my ice cream to talk back. You can yell and I won't interrupt."

I lose the battle and smile widely at her. "I think I've got some strawberry back at the flat."

She grins and jumps forward, landing at my side.

"How about on the way home you tell me where you heard about, um, those things you were telling your classmates?" I ask as we start walking down the street.

"Oh," She says casually, "I just Googled 'lesbian'."

"Ah," I say, thinking that the first thing I'll do when I get home is install every fucking search engine and website filter I can find. "Didn't know you could use a computer."

She scoffs and turns her head up to look at me like I'm a simpleton. "Mum, _everyone_ knows how to use a computer these days."

* * *

><p>We're sitting on the sofa, watching a recorded episode of Britain's Got Talent and splitting the remnants of a pint of strawberry ice cream. I'm unsure how to approach the subject in a way that Maya will be able to understand. We had always taught her that having two mums was never something she should be ashamed of, and that the traditional idea of what constitutes a 'family' was changing every day and soon it wouldn't matter what sort of family you had, so long as you were loved. I just had no idea how to tell her that love and, well, <em>sex<em> were completely different things, with different levels of social acceptance. A commercial comes on and instead of fast forwarding through the break like I normally would, I mute the tellie and drop my spoon in the container. Maya turns her curious eyes to me. "Why did you want to know about lesbians?" I ask, figuring that there was no time like the present and this situation had to be discussed.

She shrugs and sucks on the spoon before popping it out of her mouth. "I was curious."

"So why didn't you just ask me?"

"Well you and Mummy are lesbians, but you don't like to talk about my Mummy, so I thought you wouldn't want to talk about being a lesbian either."

I can't help but chuckle. "She and I aren't the only two lesbians in the country, you know."

Maya giggles and takes the pint from me, digging her spoon in. "I know that. But a boy in my class said that you and my Mummy didn't count as a couple because couples have sex, and there was no way that you two could have sex because you were both girls."

My eyes grow wide. "What do you know about sex?"

"It's something a couple does when they're in love," She says through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Right," I say relieved. "Exactly."

"So you and my Mummy have sex."

I open and close my mouth a few times before I fold my arms across my chest and sink back into the sofa. "We're not talking about this."

Maya huffs and hits my leg with her empty spoon. "See? This is why I have to look on the internet for information! You never tell me anything." I roll my eyes but Maya is persistent. "I know you and my Mummy have sex."

"We don't have sex," I say defeated.

"But you used to."

I look at her and arch an eyebrow. "You really want to know about this?" She nods enthusiastically. "Yes, we used to have sex."

"Back when you loved each other."

"Yes."

"But you don't love each other anymore."

"No."

"So you don't have sex anymore."

"Right."

"So you don't have sex with anyone then, because you're not in love." I must hesitate too long to answer because Maya turns on the sofa to face me. "Who are you having sex with?"

"Right, then. Bedtime." I turn off the tellie and push myself off the sofa.

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are," I say as I take the ice cream from her and head to the kitchen. I can hear her small bare feet following me out.

"No, I'm not."

"Well I am and I need to sleep too, so bedtime." I shoo her off as I drop the spoons into the sink and grab the lid to the ice cream off of the counter.

I can hear her banging about in the washroom, brushing her teeth, as I wash the spoons and set them in the drying rack. "Mum?" She calls.

"Yes?" I dry my hands on the bottom of my shirt and head across the flat. I lean against the wall as she rinses her mouth in the sink and then heads to her bedroom.

"How many other girls have you had sex with?" I roll my eyes as she starts digging through her drawers for pyjamas. "If you don't tell me, I'll Google it."

"You won't find that information on Google."

"Wanna bet?" She asks with a grin, straightening up, a shirt and shorts in her hands.

No, actually, I don't want to bet on that. "A few," I say coyly.

She looks surprised. "You've been in love more than once?"

I hesitate, but I know Maya and I know she won't drop this subject easily. "I've been in love three times."

"Wow," She says, tossing her pyjamas onto her bed.

"It's late, Maya. Get changed and go to bed," I say and close her door.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to let this drop, are you?" I ask, running my fingers through my hair.<p>

"Not until you tell me the story of who you loved before my Mummy and what made you fall in love with her," Maya said, adjusting her pillow behind her back.

I pull the covers up over her and tuck them in just under her arms before I sit down on the bed by her legs. "I fell in love with her because she was smart and beautiful and funny."

"And now she's stupid and ugly and boring?"

"Of course not," I sigh.

"Then why aren't you together anymore?"

"It's complicated."

"I bet it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not. Just tell me the story. Explain it to me."

"No. It's late and you need to go to bed."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell-"

"Fine," I say, giving in. "But I'm changing the names. And some of the facts. And maybe a few dates and locations. You can figure the rest out on your own, and then we'll see just how clever you are."

"Okay," She agrees, all too easily. "It'll be like a love story mystery."

"Fine."

"Whenever you're ready, Mum," She says with a smile as she settles back against her pillow.

I watch her for a moment and then sigh. "Once upon a time…"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continue with this. When Naomi starts telling the story, it will switch to third person past tense, so let me know if it's too confusing or if you like it written that way or anything at all, really :) Thank you for the reviews and such so far, you are all awesome :)**

* * *

><p>"You can't start it like that."<p>

"What's wrong with 'Once Upon A Time…'?"

"It's how fairy tales start."

"So?"

"So this story isn't a fairy tale."

"How do you know it's not a fairy tale? It could be a fairy tale."

"No, it can't. In fairy tales the couple falls in love and lives happily ever after. You and my Mummy didn't, so it's not a fairy tale."

"Why do you keep calling her 'my Mummy' like I've never met her before?"

"Because you're getting a divorce, so she isn't yours anymore. She's mine."

I pull my lower lip between my teeth and give Maya a calculating look. "You really are too smart for your own good, you know that?" She just smiles proudly. "So how should I start this story, then?"

She ponders it for a minute and shrugs. "Just start it."

* * *

><p>Naomi dropped her suitcase heavily on the floor of her new accommodations. She was slightly out of breath after carrying the heavy thing up four flights of stairs and took a moment to steady her breathing as she surveyed her small room. Bunk beds. Two large desks taking up an entire wall, with two chairs in surprisingly good condition. A large wardrobe tucked in the corner behind the door. She nodded her head slowly. "Not half bad for cheap student housing," She said to herself. The small room was lacking any sort of personal touches, so she assumed that her roommate hadn't come yet.<p>

"Oh, isn't this lovely," Gina Campbell cooed as she carried in a large plastic bin. "I was expecting something much more run-down for the price you're paying."

Naomi took the bin from her mother's hands and set it down on the floor next to her suitcase. "To be honest, Mum, so was I."

Gina stepped over the suitcase and opened the window curtains. "Oh, look! There's a McDonald's across the street," She said in a tone of mock surprise.

Naomi laughed and knelt down on the floor as she unzipped her suitcase. "Don't worry. I promise I'll find some nice, non-corporatized, organic, fair-trade, local market to do all my shopping."

Gina smiled fondly and ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately before popping the lid off of the bin. "Good girl."

They unpacked Naomi's minimal belongings in a comfortable silence, occasionally speculating on what Naomi's roommate would be like. "All I know is her name is Emily Fitch. And so long as she doesn't stay up all night partying or making noise, I'll be happy," Naomi said as she moved some folded shirts from her suitcase to one of the shelves in the wardrobe.

"Do try and be patient, love, living with people isn't the easiest thing," Gina said, transferring the contents of the bin to the desktop.

"Oh, I've had plenty of practice living with strangers, Mum. Or have you forgotten your whole 'communal living' phase already?" Naomi smirked, folding a few pairs of trousers and setting them on a separate shelf than her shirts.

"There's no need for sarcasm so early in the day. You're going to University now; you'll have to learn to behave like an adult."

"I'll get right on that, Mum."

They were just finishing the unpacking when a noise in the corridor caught their attention. A petite girl with shockingly red hair was dragging a suitcase almost as large as she was into the room with a sizeable duffle slung across her back. Her back was turned to them. The girl let the suitcase fall to the floor and turned around.

"Oh!" She said, almost stumbling backwards. Naomi arched an eyebrow and shot Gina a quick glance. "I didn't think anyone else was rooming here."

"Didn't you get the form from administration stating who your roommate was?" Naomi asked.

"Well, I got a form from someone having a bit of a laugh. Said my roommate was Naomi," The girl paused, seeing the way Naomi huffed and rolled her eyes, "Campbell?"

Gina quickly stepped forward and shook the girl's hand. "Yes, that's my daughter. You must be Emily."

"Fitch, yes, pleasure to meet you," Emily said, genuinely smiling.

"I'll just run and grab the last few things from the car," Gina said hurrying out of the room. "Give you girls a chance to get to know each other."

Emily lifted the duffel strap over her head and dropped it on top of her suitcase. "I'm really sorry about that," She said with a chuckle.

"No worries," Naomi said a bit too coldly. "Happens all the time." She took the last pair of trainers out of her suitcase and tossed them into the bottom of the wardrobe before bending down to zip it up.

"So Naomi Campbell, huh?"

"The one and not so only," She said, standing the suitcase up against the wall.

"That's really, uh, pretty."

Naomi scoffed. "It's about as pretty as it is unique." She moved the plastic bin to the corner, trying to keep it out of Emily's way. "Is your family coming to help?" She asked, gesturing to the suitcase and duffel.

Emily hesitated for a minute before picking up the duffel and throwing it down in front of the wardrobe. "No. I came to London on my own. We aren't exactly close."

"Oh," Naomi said uncomfortably. She didn't want to pry but what kind of parents didn't even see their daughter off to University? "I'm sorry."

"No worries," Emily shot Naomi a smirk, "Happens all the time."

Naomi chuckled. Maybe Emily wouldn't be so bad to live with.

* * *

><p>"Is Emily my Mummy?"<p>

"Are you going to interrupt through the whole story?"

"Hold on," Maya says, climbing out of bed. She grabs a piece of paper and a pencil from the small desk in her room and then climbs back into bed.

"What's that for?"

"I'm going to take notes."

I arch an eyebrow. "Why?"

"To figure out who my Mummy is," Maya says simply. "I know you two met in Uni, but I don't remember either of you saying _when_ you met."

"So you're going to take notes the entire time?"

"Yep."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>It took some convincing, but Gina finally got Emily to agree to go out for coffee with them. They found a nice owner-operated café about a twenty minute walk from their residence hall with sofas and plush chairs and small tables set up throughout the whole thing. It was nice and quiet and they had no trouble carrying on a conversation at one of the small, round tables. Naomi just rolled her eyes as Gina questioned Emily, sounding more like a concerned mother who had just met her daughter's miscreant girlfriend than anything else. Gina was being polite, but Naomi could see Emily was growing uncomfortable at the nature of her questioning. Once Gina started in on the subject of Emily's love life, Naomi decided to spare the girl, and herself, any further embarrassment. She accidentally-on-purpose knocked Gina's mug of coffee over with her elbow.<p>

"Oh, Mum, I'm so sorry," She said, not entirely convincingly, as she straightened the mug and started dabbing at the spill with some napkins.

Gina sighed and grabbed some more napkins. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Guess not," Naomi said with a grin. Emily tried to hide her smile, grateful that Naomi had stopped the interrogation.

Once the spill was cleaned up, Gina stuffed all the soaked napkins into the mug. "I guess I'll go get another one," She said, standing up from the table.

"Sorry again, Mum!" Naomi called as Gina waved her off and headed to the counter. She turned her attention back to Emily and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about her. She doesn't know when to stop."

"She's nice," Emily said quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She's a nuisance," Naomi replied bluntly.

"She's a nice nuisance," Emily countered with a smile.

"Get to know her better and you'll retract that statement," Naomi muttered into her mug as she lifted it to her mouth to take a sip.

Emily chuckled lightly. "So now that you know all about me…"

"Emily Fitch, 18, middle child, another Bristol girl like myself, likes music, reading and traveling, studying classic literature with hopes to teach someday," Naomi recited then tilted her head. "Did I forget anything?"

"I believe you skipped right over 'utterly charming', but we can let that slide," Emily said with a laugh.

Naomi shook her head morosely. "Utterly charming, how could I forget?"

"You were obviously distracted by my devastatingly good looks."

"Ahh that must be it."

"Happens quite often, actually."

"People just throw themselves at your feet, ay? Men, women, children, doesn't matter?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, if I ever go on the pull, remind me not to bring you as a wingman."

"Ha and why's that?"

"How am I supposed to get anyone if they're all too busy trying to win _your_ affections? My ego is fragile. Don't think it could handle a blow like that."

"Aww, poor Naomi. So sensitive."

"Too fucking right I am."

"Well, I don't think it'll be a problem. I doubt I'll be interested in whoever you go after."

"Why's that? You think I only go after twats and tossers?" Naomi challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all. I just know what I'm interested in and I doubt it's the same."

"Oh? And what exactly are you interested in?"

"Tits and fanny."

Naomi couldn't help the slow grin that turned up the corners of her mouth. "Ahh, see, I'm more interested in fanny and tits."

Emily's look of shock was quickly replaced with a wide smile. "See? Different priorities. We won't have a problem."

"Oh, I'm glad to see you two getting along so well," Gina cooed as she slid back into her seat, placing her steaming mug onto the table. "It's good, since you'll be spending so much time together. So what were you talking about?"

Emily and Gina carried on their conversation, with Naomi occasionally answering a question or properly explaining something that Gina casually glossed over. Naomi sat back in her chair, thinking about how nice it was. She didn't make friends easily, or at all, really, if she was honest with herself, but she was comfortable with Emily and she couldn't help but think that they might become good friends. It was nice.

* * *

><p>I hear Maya's pencil stop scratching across the pad and I look at her. She's glaring at me, and I'm shocked for a moment because her expression looks so much like my own. She may not be biologically mine, but she certainly got some traits from me. "What?"<p>

"What are tits and fanny?" She asks, her face screwing up in confusion.

"Umm," I stall, trying to think of a believable lie. Unable to come up with anything, I just glare right back. "I'll tell you-"

"When I'm older?" She finishes with a sigh.

"Yes."

"Fine. What's 'going on the pull'?"

I avert my eyes from her questioning gaze, racking my brain. "It's a thing grown-ups do. It's like a game," I say slowly, looking at her out of the corners of my eyes. There's a tense moment and I'm positive she'll protest my explanation.

"Whatever," She says with a shrug and jots something down on her pad of paper. "Continue with the story."

* * *

><p>"So…" Naomi drawled as she sprawled out on the lower bunk bed in their room after Gina had left with her luggage to head back to Bristol, "Tits and fanny?"<p>

Emily snickered as she tossed her clothes randomly into her half of the wardrobe. "Don't even think about hitting on me. I am happily taken."

"Oi," Naomi protested, craning her head back to look at the girl. "You might be able to make lesser beings swoon by batting those big brown eyes of yours, but I'm made of sterner stuff, I'll have you know."

"Oh yeah, you're unflappable," Emily said with a grin. "I saw the way you were drooling over the barista in that café."

Naomi's eyes roamed to the underside of the bed above her as she remembered watching the barista bending over to clean the tables around them. "Mm, I want to shake the hand of whoever made those jeans."

Emily laughed as she kicked the top of her empty suitcase closed. "They were practically painted on."

"Yes. They. Were." Naomi let out a contented sigh and Emily laughed even harder.

"Please try to contain yourself."

Naomi chuckled. "I make no promises."

Emily scoffed in mock disgust. "Great, they landed me with a filthy perv."

"I'm just saying what you were thinking," Naomi said as she rolled over onto her stomach. "You were drooling just as much as I was."

Emily paused, the large duffle bag hanging from her hands. "I… can't even argue with that."

"Ha!" Naomi yelled in satisfaction, surprised at how easy Emily was to talk to, as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Who's the perv now?" She watched as Emily carried the duffel over to her desk and dropped it heavily onto the chair, which started rolling away before she caught it by its back. "You need a hand with that?"

"Actually, yes." Emily shot Naomi a mischievous grin and pulled open the cords at the top. "I brought a moving-in present, and I'm glad that you're here, because I doubt I could finish it all myself." Naomi smiled in confusion as Emily shoved an entire arm into the duffel, her face scrunched up as her hand dug around inside. She made a noise of victory and Naomi's eyes lit up as the smaller girl pulled out an unopened bottle of vodka. "Go on then," Emily said with a laugh, handing it to her.

"You just keep getting better, Fitch." Naomi unscrewed the cap, relishing in the noise as the seal cracked open.

"And it's only the first day. You'll be in love with me soon enough, _Campbell_."

Naomi smiled and took a swig of the vodka. "So, you said you're happily taken?"

Emily nodded as she unpacked the duffel, which seemed to be full of notebooks, pens, more notebooks, some paperback books, even more notebooks… "I am."

"What's her name?" Naomi took another swig.

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait. You <em>drank<em>?" Maya asks in disbelief. "_Alcohol_?"

I blink slowly as my daughter stares at me with her mouth hanging open. "I don't think I meant to tell you that."

Maya scoffs. "Is there anything _else_ you shouldn't tell me?"

"Probably…" I see her eyes grow even wider, "…not."

She shakes her head and actually looks disappointed in me. "Wow, mum. Wow."

"Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Fine. Keep going. Maybe you'll smoke cigarettes next," She says in such a sarcastic, mocking way I actually have to bite my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Actually," I start to say and she huffs in frustration.

"You were so _bad_. Get back to the story before I lose all respect for you."

* * *

><p>"Her name's Allison." Emily pulled a particularly large notebook out and Naomi held the bottle out to her.<p>

"Allison," She said slowly, "I like it." Emily arched a brow at her as she took a pull from the bottle. "Is she going here as well?"

Emily shook her head and swallowed. "She's in her second year of art school on the other side of London."

"A lesbian going to art school," Naomi said with a click of her tongue and then muttered, "How very original."

"Well it's a good thing you're not the one dating her then, isn't it?" Emily said coolly with the hint of a smile as she handed the bottle back. "We're actually meeting up later tonight if you want to come."

Naomi shook her head. "I don't want to impose on you two or anything."

"Not at all. It'd actually be good if you came. She's bringing a bunch of her friends and it would be nice to have someone on my side."

"On your side?" Naomi asked as she took another drink.

"Yeah. Her friends are nice and all, it's just, you know, they can be so… so…"

"Art-school-student-y?" Naomi offered with a look of mock concern.

Emily laughed and nodded her head. "That. Exactly. So it would be nice to have someone there who isn't going to spend the whole night talking about cross hatching and strong lines versus soft lines and verdaille."

Naomi stared at her. "The fuck is verdaille?"

Emily opened her mouth and closed it again quickly. She met Naomi's eyes and shrugged. "I have no idea, actually." They held eye contact and after several seconds of silence, they both burst out laughing. Emily held her hand out. "Oh, fuck, give me a drink, then." Naomi grinned as Emily took a giant drink from the bottle. She hissed as she swallowed and screwed her eyes shut. "You should come. Worst case you and I can get totally pissed and wander around." Naomi hesitated and Emily rested her left hand on her hip. "Come on. It's your first night at University. It's practically part of the requirements that you get drunk on your first night."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I don't remember hearing _that_ during the open day."

Emily shrugged, refusing to be denied. "It's an unofficial requirement. Expected more than anything else. Come on," She said, nudging Naomi's leg with her foot, "I promise a good time."

"I'm not one to do something just because it's expected."

"Well I'm expecting you to say no and stay in the room like a twat the entire night. So go on," Emily said with a devilish smirk, "Prove me wrong."

Naomi narrowed her eyes and fought back a smirk of her own. "Fuck it. Go ahead and disappoint me."

Emily took a victory swig and Naomi rolled her eyes, but the dramatic effect was lost when she laughed. She'd never had such easy conversation as she did with the small redhead, who was watching her with the glint of a challenge in her eyes. She knew right then that Emily would be trouble, but in the best way.

* * *

><p>"So you and Emily went out and got <em>drunk<em>," Maya says, emphasizing the word with a sharp jab of her pencil to the paper, "Then what?"

"If you'd stop interrupting, I'd be able to tell you," I respond, smiling so she knows I'm not mad at her.

She brings her eyes up to mine and nods. "Sorry, Mum. So just how drunk did you get?"

I let out a short laugh as she settles back into her pillows. "I'm just going to skip that night, if that's alright with you."

"So you got as drunk as you did that time when we went to Nana's for Christmas?"

"What?" I ask, confused. "I never got drunk at Christmas at Nana's."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You did. You were funny. You climbed on top of the piano and wouldn't stop singing some dirty song about Saint Nick's baubles. Mummy got really mad at you."

"…I do not remember that."

"Maybe because you were so drunk?"

"Right. Back to the story."

* * *

><p>Naomi landed with a thud on the floor. She wasn't used to sleeping in a smaller bed and had rolled right out of it. "Oh, fucking, Jesus <em>Christ<em>," She said as she untangled herself from her blanket. Her phone was ringing from somewhere and she stood up, looking around frantically as the annoying, twinkly ringer filled up the room. She heard a groan from the upper bed and glanced up to see Emily burrowing further under her own covers. Naomi found the small phone on her desk and flipped it open. "Hello?" She asked, her voice sticky with sleep.

"Good morning, love!" Gina's startlingly cheery voice called through the earpiece. "How was your first night?"

Naomi shuffled toward the door and walked out into the hallway, closing it softly behind her. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven, dear. I wanted to check on you."

"Mum," Naomi groaned, leaning back against the door. "Why are you checking on me? It hasn't even been a full day."

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to call and bother you. You're lucky I didn't call you five minutes after I left. So how was your night? Did you do anything exciting?"

Naomi rubbed her eyes with her free hand and let her head loll back. "I went out for a few drinks with Emily."

"Oh?" Gina's voiced raised about three octaves. "Did you girls have fun?"

Naomi scoured her brain, trying to remember exactly what had happened. All she could remember was laughing. A lot. "Yeah. We went out with some people she knows in the city."

"Oh, a group! Did you make friends with them?"

Naomi could hear pans banging around in the background and she frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making some blueberry pancakes for Kieran and myself, don't change the subject. Did you make friends?"

Naomi sighed. "Well Emily's nice, if that's what you're asking. I think we ditched the others at some point."

"You think?"

"Yes, mother, I think. I am capable of thinking," Naomi said and she heard Gina crack up.

"Glad to see your wit's as sharp as ever. So your first night was good?"

Naomi shrugged, realized Gina couldn't see it, and said, "It was alright."

"I'm glad to hear it. Emily seems like a lovely girl."

"Well that's good that you approve of my roommate. I'd hate to spend all year living with her knowing you don't like her. It would be absolute torture."

"Right, there's sarcasm and then there's just being rude, Naomi."

"You woke me up at seven in the morning, I wasn't aware I should throw a parade in celebration."

"Go back to sleep, dear. You're getting cranky."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Bye, mum."

"I'll call you tomorrow, love," Gina said and then hung up.

Naomi went back into the room and tossed her phone onto the desk before grabbing her blanket and climbing back into bed. She rolled over a few times and adjusted her position a few more and then gave up the fight, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. She huffed.

"Who was that?" A muffled voice asked from the bunk above her.

"Just my mum calling to make sure I didn't die on my first night and also to inform me that she's making blueberry pancakes."

"Oh," the voice said. A moment later the springs in the mattress started to squeak and then Emily's head appeared, dangling upside down with her hair hanging loosely over the edge of the bunk. "Now I really want blueberry pancakes."

Naomi snorted. "Me too, actually."

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Maya hums, tapping the end of her pencil against her chin. She scribbles something down on the paper and I peer over the top of the pad to see the pencil furiously writing out 'blueberry pancakes'.<p>

"Why are you writing that?"

"Well, my Mummy makes me blueberry pancakes every other Sunday."

"I make you blueberry pancakes whenever I have them here. They're your favorite. 'Blueberry pancakes' is hardly a clue," I say, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it might be important. It's your job to tell the story and it's my job to figure out who's who. If blueberry pancakes aren't important, I'll just cross it off later."

"Fair enough," I nod, unable to argue with her logic. "Right. So. Emily and I became very good friends almost straight away…"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I guess I'm having a lot of fun writing this because I'm already partway through the next chapter. I'm so excited that you lot are enjoying it :) And I'm glad that the tense changes and things aren't confusing anyone lol**

* * *

><p>Emily and Naomi spent a lot of time together studying in their room. It didn't take long before they had fallen into a routine. They had agreed to be respectful of each other and decided that weeknights would be solely for coursework. They would get the occasional phone call, Emily from her girlfriend and Naomi from Gina, mutual friends and acquaintances would stop by sometimes for a chat or to try and convince the girls to come to a party, but quickly learned that weekends were reserved for those activities. Naomi's workload kept her up late into the night, almost every night. She would sit, pouring over a textbook lit up by the small lamp on her desk, with a pencil spinning between her fingers while she read. She'd occasionally stop to write down some notes or highlight an entire passage or complain out loud about how strange certain schools of thought seemed. Emily would always chuckle from her bed, leaning back on her pillows propped up against the bed's railing.<p>

"You're the one who decided to go for political science and women's studies. You had to know it would be frustrating," Emily said, her eyes barely leaving the book resting on her bent-up knees.

"Easy for you to say," Naomi sighed as she dropped her pencil and picked up a yellow highlighter. "You're studying books and stories. All you have to do is read. What's so hard about that?" Emily made a strange noise and Naomi looked over her shoulder at the smaller girl, who was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What? It's not exactly difficult."

Emily gasped and lifted the book from her lap, shoving the cover as far toward Naomi as she could without falling off the bed. "Do you see this?" She demanded as she jabbed the soft cover with a finger. "Read that. What does that say?"

Naomi blinked and looked to the book. "Ulysses."

"Ulysses. _Fucking_ Ulysses!" Emily shouted, throwing her hands into the air. "I could have happily gone my entire life without ever reading this book, and then my pretentious twat of a professor assigns it for an entire semester. Like I won't have enough work analyzing poems and stories for other classes, now I have to spend time on _this_," She huffed as she dropped the book back to her lap.

Naomi watched as Emily tried to calm herself down and settle back into a comfortable position. Her lip started to quiver with the effort of trying not to laugh. She couldn't help it. There was something adorably funny about seeing Emily all worked up and huffy. "What class is it for?" Emily mumbled something and seemed to shrink into herself. "Sorry," Naomi said, her chest and shoulders shaking with silent laughter, "didn't quite catch that."

Emily sighed and brought her knees even closer to her chest, adjusting the book so she could still read it. "It's about Homer's influence on modern writers. James Joyce in particular," She mumbled.

Naomi lost it at that and doubled over with laughter in her chair. Emily glared daggers at her from above. "I'm sorry," Naomi choked out, "but that says it all, doesn't it?"

Emily rolled her eyes and a slow smile stretched the corners of her mouth. "It's a required course on the impact of classical epics on modern literature. I didn't want to study it at all. I'm more interested in the classic classics than the modern ones."

Naomi sat up straight and pressed a hand to her stomach as her laughter died down. "Well at least you've got your Dante filled Thursdays."

Emily hummed. "Highlight of my week, Thursdays. Now leave me alone and get back to your Narcissist studies."

"Marxist," Naomi corrected, turning back around in her chair.

"I meant what I said."

Naomi glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the small smile tugging at Emily's lips. "Tosser."

Emily's smile grew as she turned a page, never taking her eyes from the book. "You love me."

* * *

><p>"Did you?" Maya interrupts.<p>

I'm lying on my back sideways across her bed and I turn my head to look at her. "Did I what?"

She's on her stomach, her elbows propped up and her chin resting in the palms of her hands with the paper and pencil right in front of her. Her legs are bent and she's crossing and uncrossing her feet in the air. "Did you love Emily?"

"I liked her. We were friends."

"_Just_ friends?" She asks with a knowing grin and I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I say pointedly, turning my eyes to the ceiling of her room. "Just friends. In fact, by the time Halloween came around, we were best friends…"

* * *

><p>Naomi stood in front of the mirror and backcombed her hair with her fingers, trying to give it as much volume as she could. She adjusted a few strands and then grinned. "Perfect," She said with a grin as she spun around.<p>

Emily chuckled and nodded slowly, taking in the bright blue heels, matching tights and loose fitting blouse that completed the outfit. "You make a surprisingly good Debbie Harry."

"Surprisingly good, ay? I don't know whether to be insulted or not."

"Well Debbie Harry is quite a hard woman to match up to."

"That she is. Good thing I already had the blonde hair going for me."

"Hmm, yes, and it looks so natural, too."

"Piss off. It's more natural than yours. So when do I see the completed outfit?" Naomi asked, gesturing to Emily's large black jacket that was buttoned straight up to the throat.

"You know what I'm going as."

"Yes, I know, but I can't _see_ it."

"…you just want to see my tits, don't you?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You've made me stare at that disgusting green sequined skirt for a fortnight; the least you could do is let me see the rest of the costume."

"I had to leave it out in the open!" Emily protested. "You buried it in the wardrobe and half the sequins came off. I had to make sure I could see it all times so you didn't ruin it any worse."

Naomi sighed and let her eyes drag down to where the skirt was poking out, a bit of it showing between the bottom of the jacket and just above Emily's knees. "Jesus," She muttered, "it really is hideous."

Emily laughed. "It's not that bad."

Naomi scrunched up her face. "With a skirt that ugly no one will be looking at your tits. You might as well whip 'em out already."

Emily hit her arm playfully. "You better not talk like that in front of Allison. She's already jealous enough of you."

Naomi placed a hand over her heart and took a dramatic breath. "Jealous? Of me? Why, whatever for?" She said with a light chuckle.

Emily's phone started buzzing across her desk. "Speak of the devil," She said with a smile as she flipped it open. "Hey, babe… Yeah… Okay… Yep, we'll be right down… No… No… Absolutely no-…. Maybe." She flipped her phone closed and glanced at Naomi's quirked eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

"She wants to shag you on the staircase again, doesn't she?" Naomi said, the slightest tone of disgust creeping into her voice.

"That was one time, and no, she doesn't," Emily said as she slipped her phone into the pocket of her coat. "She said there's an alcove in the lobby that looks like it needs to see some action," She said as she crossed to the door.

Naomi groaned as she followed Emily out of the room. "Just make sure I'm far, far away when you do it. I never need to see you with your leg thrown over her shoulder again, thank you very much."

"You shouldn't be so jealous, Naomi. Green isn't your color," Emily said with a smirk as she sauntered off down the hallway.

Naomi didn't know how to respond to that, so she just closed the door behind her with a snap.

* * *

><p>"Hold on," Maya says as she slides off the bed, landing on all fours on the floor.<p>

"Where are you going?" I ask, craning my neck to see her get up and walk out of her room.

"I need a glass of water," She calls as her small, bare feet pad across the wooden floor out to the kitchen.

"We'll never finish this story if you keep making me stop telling it!" I shout, grinning at the small noise of protest coming from across the flat.

"It's not my fault you're telling it slow!" She shouts over the water running from the faucet.

"Hey, don't insult the storyteller or I'll go right to bed and you'll never find out who your Mummy is!"

She must think I'm serious, because she runs back into the room, water sloshing out of her glass onto the floor and she jumps back into bed, landing with a huge grin. "Okay. No more interruptions. Not for a while, at least. Promise."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Allison was standing in the corner of the building's lobby, eyeing a small alcove in the wall which housed a large plant as if it should house two very horny lesbians instead. Naomi refrained from rolling her eyes as Emily skipped over to Allison and wrapped her arms around her neck. Naomi hung back and folded her arms across her chest, averting her eyes to give them some privacy for their ritual greeting. After a minute they walked over to her side, hand in hand.<p>

"Hey, Naomi," Allison said with a small wave and an even smaller smile.

"Hey right back," Naomi replied as her eyes took in her costume. She was wearing tight, dark blue trousers, with a solid gold stripe running down either side, that were tucked into black combat boots. Her loose white shirt was tucked into the trousers and her long black hair was pulled back in a plait. They were the same height and when Naomi's eyes met Allison's bright green ones, she saw a glint of something strange in them. "Alright?" Naomi challenged.

Allison made the smallest movement, but somehow managed to bring her entire body closer to Emily's. "Never better."

"Right then," Emily said with a huff and pulled Allison toward the glass doors that led out to the street, "if you two are done, I'd like to get to that club before the bar gets crowded and we can't even get a drink."

* * *

><p>Most Halloween parties don't need a theme beyond the obvious: Halloween. However as Naomi, Emily and Allison walked into the club, they saw that indeed everyone had dressed up as characters, people, and even objects from the 80s. Naomi was so distracted by trying to count how many Madonnas were in attendance that she didn't notice Emily unbuttoning her jacket. "Seven," She said as they all headed to the bar, never taking her eyes off the dance floor. "Seven Madonnas and it's not even packed yet. How many do you think will show up by midni-" She suddenly lost her words as she turned her head and saw Emily.<p>

Emily's jacket was thrown casually over her right forearm and she was leaning back against the bar on her elbows. Her skirt was just as ugly as it was every other time Naomi laid eyes on it, but she didn't pay any attention to it now. Because Emily's costume seemed to be nothing more than an attempt at redefining the meaning of 'scantily clad'. The skirt barely reached above her hips, and then there was nothing but skin. Smooth, soft looking skin all the way up to her breasts, which were barely covered by a purple strapless bra, and then the wonderful, teasing space of her chest and collarbone. Emily's bright red hair was falling softly around her completely bare shoulders. Naomi had an overwhelming urge to do… something. Something that certainly wasn't acceptable for _just friends_.

Emily cleared her throat and Naomi tore her gaze away from her… top? When she brought her eyes up to Emily's, she was met with a mirthful and teasing gleam. "Alright, Naoms?"

"Yeah, just, well, I don't remember the Little Mermaid looking _quite_ like that," She said slowly.

"Prince Eric didn't have tits, either," Allison said as she handed a drink to Emily. Emily took it and Allison slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling their sides flush. Naomi didn't miss the claiming gesture. "Gotta modernize it."

The music changed and suddenly the club was filled with a simple drum beat and then a familiar bass line that made Allison actually grin with excitement. "Billie Jean! Emily, we have to dance!" And without any further ado, she pulled Emily away from the bar and out into the quickly growing dancing crowd. Was it Naomi's imagination or was Emily swinging her hips much more than usual? Emily shot a wink over her shoulder at the blonde and Naomi gulped. Nope, definitely not her imagination.

She turned around and caught the barman's attention. "Tequila, please," She said as he stepped in front of her. "Actually, make it a double." Her eyes wandered around the club, looking everywhere but at Prince (Princess?) Eric and her mermaid. She saw a few people she recognized from classes or just around campus. She smiled when she saw a girl from her building dressed as a giant Rubik's Cube. The barman came back with her shot and she held up her right hand, signaling him to wait while she lifted it with her left and downed it. "Another?" She rasped as she slammed the glass back down onto the bar top. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he took the glass and went to refill it.

"You might wanna slow it down there, Blondie. The night's still young."

Naomi turned her head to the grinning young man who had sidled up beside her. "I seem to need a distraction," She said simply.

The boy grinned even wider. "Then the Cookie Monster is here to oblige," He said, throwing his arms out wide.

She glanced down at his outfit, a beat up and cheap looking black suit, and then back up to his shining eyes. "Cookie Monster?"

"That's what all the ladies call me," He said with a wink. Naomi watched his grin spread even further. "So how 'bout it? Fancy a willy-waggle with Cook?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, _Cookie_, but not only are you barking up the wrong tree, you're in the wrong forest entirely." His grin didn't fade, but his eyes did look a bit confused. Naomi rolled her eyes and pointed a finger to her own chest. "Me? Not cock-cruncher. Me muff-muncher."

Cook titled his head and if it's possible grinned even wider. "Ah, that's a shame. Can't blame a guy for tryin' though." He rested his forearms on the bar and watched as Naomi downed another double shot and then stuck a hand inside her blouse. He arched an eyebrow as the blonde pulled out a few bills and paid for her drinks. "No pockets in that Spandex?" He asked with a chuckle.

Naomi shook her head as she tucked her money safely away again. "Who needs pockets when a bra works just fine?" She gave her chest a light tap to prove her point.

Cook threw his head back and howled with laughter as he pushed away from the bar. "Oi, Blondie, you must be a piss poor lezzer if you think _that_ is what tits are for!"

Naomi turned to face him fully. "I know what tits are for. A lot better than you, I'd wager. And my name isn't Blondie, it's Naomi."

"I know. My mate Panda pointed you out," He said casually, gesturing over his shoulder to a dancing Rubik's Cube. "It's just you're here as Debbie Harry, yeah? So," He shrugged, "Blondie."

"Oh," Naomi said quietly, completely taken by surprise.

"Tell you what," He took a step away, "We've got a little table in the corner an' more pitchers of beer than we'll be able to drink. Come join us."

"I don't know. I came here with some people," Naomi said as her eyes searched for Emily.

"So you'll spend time with some other people. You said you needed a distraction and we are quite the distracting bunch."

Naomi actually laughed. "If Panda is a part of that I don't doubt it."

Cook chuckled. "Exactly. So come join us." Naomi looked at him, looked at how he had settled into a calm and almost trustworthy demeanor, and nodded.

"Sure. Sounds good."

Cook shot her a wink and a saucy smile. "Atta girl."

* * *

><p>"Uncle James," Maya says slowly as she writes his name down and draws a small box around it.<p>

"How do you know that's James?" I ask in what I hope is a mysterious voice.

I know I've failed when Maya rolls her eyes. "He still calls you Blondie _all_ the time. And he's the only person in the world who can be so annoying and still make you love him at the same time."

I laugh and nod my head. "That's him to a 'T'." I glance at the rest of the notes on her pad and see that she's written down Allison's name with a tiny skull and crossbones next to it under a column titled 'EMILY'. "What's that for?" I ask, pointing to it.

She frowns. "I don't like her."

"Why? She's hardly even been in the story so far."

Maya glances at me out of the corners of her eyes and after a moment she shrugs. "I just don't."

I know she's holding something back, but I don't push her. "Alright. So, I followed Uncle James-"

"Cook," She says quickly. "Call him Cook in the story."

"Okay. So I followed Cook back to his table…"

* * *

><p>"Right, Naomi, this is Freddie and Effy." Cook gestured to a boy with messy black hair wearing a loose fitting shirt with the Batman logo plastered across it and a girl wearing a grey tank top underneath a leather jacket. They were both sitting at a table and Freddie gave Naomi a smile, but Effy… she stared at Naomi, tilting her head ever so slightly and the light caught her startlingly blue eyes. The hint of a smirk pulled up her mouth and Naomi could <em>feel<em> it as her eyes trailed slowly down and then back up her body. "Freds, Effster, this is Blondie." Cook clapped Naomi on the shoulder and sat down, pouring himself a glass of beer.

Effy inclined her head slightly toward him, but she never took her eyes away from Naomi's. "This your shag for the night, then?" She asked as casually as if she was inquiring about the weather. Naomi narrowed her eyes, feeling insulted, and glared at her

"Nah," Cook said before taking a big gulp of beer. "We both chase tail," He said as he shot Naomi another one of his signature grins.

"Hmm." Effy seemed completely uninterested and finally turned her attention to the drink in front of her.

"Sit," Cook said, nudging a chair with his foot. Naomi obliged and Cook poured beer into an empty glass for her.

"So what are you supposed to be anyway?" Naomi asked as she took the glass from him.

He puffed out his chest with pride. "Michael Keaton."

Naomi's eyes shot to Freddie, who was smiling and shaking his head. "Bruce Wayne and Batman," She said with an appreciative nod. "Clever."

"Not really," Freddie said through a chuckle.

"Cook here got confused about which century he was supposed to dress from," Effy said and Naomi once again found herself under her powerful gaze. "Popped out of his room saying he was a young Einstein."

Cook laughed and shrugged. "Ditched the wig and fake moustache before we left."

"Oh, I would have loved to see that," Naomi said before taking a sip of beer.

Cook winked. "Any time, babe, you just let me know."

"Charming," Naomi said with an eyeroll.

* * *

><p>Naomi was well on her way to drunk. She'd had a few more glasses of beer and her head was getting quite fuzzy as the tequila swirled through her bloodstream. Panda had gotten tired of dancing and joined them, standing between Naomi and Effy since her giant costume prevented her from sitting down. They all talked easily and at first Naomi was slightly sad and jealous about how easily they all conversed, but it didn't take long before they were including her in everything. They talked and joked about all sorts of things and Naomi found out that Freddie was in his third year of law school, Effy was in her first year studying psychology, Cook was only two years older than her but had a well-paying job working for the city services, and all three of them lived together in a house with someone they just referred to as 'The Great Knob'. Naomi had no idea how any of them came to be mates, but as she downed another beer, she found she didn't really care.<p>

Naomi heard her name being called and she and Panda both started to turn around, but the edge of Panda's costume bumped the table and Cook lunged forward to catch the pitchers of beer yelling "Save the piss!" Naomi laughed and turned back around to give him a hand steadying the table.

"Emsy!" Panda cried happily as she rocked forward. Naomi looked over her shoulder and saw that Panda was attempting to give Emily a hug, but they ended up just sort of bumping into each other. Emily took a step to the side and settled on shaking one of Panda's hands sticking out the side of her costume.

"Panda, love the cube," Emily said with a laugh.

"Thanks! It only took an hour to paint all the squares on," Panda beamed. "Oh, Emily this is Effy, Freddie, Cook and you already know Naomi. Guys, this is Emily." Freddie smiled and waved, Effy inclined her head with a small smile and Cook opened his mouth to try and pick her up.

"She's not interested, Cook," Naomi said quickly.

Cook glanced from Emily to Naomi and back again quickly. "You another lezzer then, Red?"

"Yes, she is," Naomi answered.

Cook's eyes widened and he gave Naomi's arm a light punch. "Nice one, Blondie! Landed a right fit bird!"

"What? No- I- not me- she- Allison- NO!" Naomi spluttered.

Emily raised her eyebrows coolly and turned her gaze to Naomi. "Try and contain your excitement, please. You know how I hate it when you gush so."

Everyone laughed, Effy smirked, and Naomi huffed. "I didn't mean to- You know I- I just-"

"It's alright," Emily said as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. She turned her attention to the rest of the table. "I'm just Naomi's friend. We room together in the same building as Panda here." She turned her eyes back to Naomi's. "I just came over to make sure you were alright and to let you know Allison and I are leaving."

"What? Already? We just got here."

"Naomi, it's been almost three hours."

"Oh. Are you going back to hers, or…?"

Emily shook her head. "Some of her mates showed up and we're all going out to a party. I'll probably go to hers after, though."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emily nodded and then gave a big smile and a small wave to the rest of the group. "It was really nice meeting you all. Sorry I've got to run so soon."

"It's alright, have fun at that party," Freddie said with a genuine smile. "It was nice meeting you." A murmur of assent came from the others and Panda gave her an enthusiastic "See you around, Emsy!"

Naomi watched Emily disappear into the crowd and when she turned back around she found four pairs of eyes focused on her.

"Are you always that smooth?" Effy asked with a smirk and Cook howled with laughter.

* * *

><p>Maya sighs. She's sitting up, her legs crossed and her right elbow resting on her knee with her cheek in her hand. "Oh, Mum."<p>

There's such a clear tone of disappointment in her voice I actually sit up a bit and balk. "What?"

She gives a slight shake of her head. "Nothing." She reaches over to her bedside table and grabs her glass of water. "So Emily went off with Allison and you stayed with Uncle James and the others?" She asks before taking a sip.

I nod and lay my head back down, folding my hands across my stomach. "Yep. That was Halloween."

She narrows her eyes. "There has to be more to the night than that," She says as she places her water back on the table.

I remember all the drinks, and dancing, and losing myself in the group that would soon become like family and give a small shrug. "Nothing too exciting."

"You saw them all again, right? I mean, you're still friends with Uncle James, so you had to see the rest of them, too."

"Do you want to tell the story?" I fight back a grin.

Her smile breaks wide and she shakes her head vigorously. "No. Keep going."

"Good. So, yes, I did see them all again, and often. Panda lived on the floor below Emily and me, so she started stopping by the room more often." I have a sudden, random memory and start to laugh.

"What?" Maya asks, bouncing.

I shake my head and laugh even harder. "There was this one time, at the end of November…"

* * *

><p>The far end of the corridor was packed with students. There was an overturned rubbish bin in the middle of the empty hallway, halfway between the group and Naomi. This was a bad idea. She knew that. It was a terrible idea. She'd be lucky not to break her neck. But Emily was standing at the front of the shouting group, her face lit up with the biggest grin Naomi had ever seen on her. And Effy was stoic beside Emily's left side, nothing but a smirk showing her interest. Panda was right next to Emily, jumping up and down and cheering Naomi on. So she took another swig from the bottle of vodka in her hand and steeled herself. Freddie was standing to her left, a hand holding her elbow steady. What had started as a small gathering of her mates in her room had turned into a floor-wide party and Naomi's head was swimming with alcohol and excitement and the buzz of feeling like she belonged. She bent down, placed the vodka bottle on the floor and then stood up.<p>

"Ready?" Freddie asked with a smile and a small waggle of his eyebrows.

"As I'll ever be," Naomi muttered, gingerly putting her left foot on the front of his skateboard.

"Sweet. Now," He said as she wobbled a bit, testing the waters by lifting her right foot off the sturdy floor of the hall, "Just like I showed you. Give a good push with your right foot, place it on the back of the board, and then right before you reach the bin, pop off the ground."

"Push. Place. Pop." Naomi said simply. "Easy."

Freddie chuckled. "Exactly."

Naomi nodded and Freddie let go of her elbow. The group at the other end of the hall erupted and Naomi's ears were filled with the sound of two dozen people cheering her on. Cheering for her. Her whole body buzzed as she pushed off hard with her right foot and went coasting down the hall. The wheels didn't flow well across the cheap carpeting and Naomi, having seen Freddie do it a hundred times, kicked her right foot in front of her and then gave herself another push. She didn't fall. She was flying. She was coming up fast on the bin and before she knew it, she was tumbling right over it.

A loud groan, mixed with laughter, rose up from the crowd at the end of the hall. Naomi screwed her eyes shut tight. _Shit_. Footsteps sounded across the floor and she started to push herself off the ground. Two gentle hands grabbed onto her arms and helped her to her feet, but when she straightened up, her eyes locked onto a pair that weren't what she was expecting. Bright blue eyes danced across her face and the girl was smiling. Really smiling and Naomi felt her heartbeat stutter just like the skateboard's wheels across the carpet. "Alright?" Effy asked, softly trailing her fingertips down Naomi's bare arms before pulling away.

"Yeah," Naomi breathed. "Might need a bit more vodka after that, but I'll be alright." She ran her fingers through her hair and watched as Effy's gaze followed the motion.

Effy brought her eyes back to Naomi's. They were shining and oh, so very blue. Naomi couldn't help but relish in the thought that she could get lost in the ocean-like depths of those eyes. Easily. Effy's smile morphed into a cheeky smirk, like she knew what the blonde was thinking. "Let's get you that vodka, then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and all of that good stuff. I really am having way too much fun writing this story :)**

* * *

><p>I smile as Maya starts a new column titled 'F.E.' right next to the one labeled 'EMILY'. "E-F-F-Y," I say.<p>

"Hmm?" She turns her eyes to me.

"Effy. It's spelled E-F-F-Y."

"That's weird."

I shrug. "It's my story."

"That's even weirder than just F.E."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I thought maybe F.E. was her initials or something," She says as she flips the pencil around and erases the column's title.

I snort with laughter. "I'm not going to make it that easy to figure out who your mummy is."

She writes out the new title and smirks as she says, "If you were dumb enough to get drunk and try to skateboard in a carpeted hallway, you obviously aren't clever enough to think up good fake names."

"I was eighteen. Everyone is an idiot at that age."

"I can't believe you got drunk so much, Mum."

"Fine. Be disappointed in me. Instead of drinking I'll just say I was… tying my laces."

Maya scoffs. "Tying your laces?"

"It was the first thing I thought of," I say defensively.

"If that's the best you can do I'll know who my Mummy is in no time."

I roll my eyes. "Do you want me to be honest or not?"

"Yes. I need all the facts if I'm going to figure this out."

I watch her as her eyes stay focused on the paper, writing down more notes and I smile to myself. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Happy," She answers simply and without a second thought. Her pencil stops moving and she lifts her head up, gazing out into space. "And good. I want to be good and help people and I think that would make me happy."

My heart swells and I sit up, pulling her into a tight hug. "We did good with you, didn't we?"

"Muuum," She whines into my shoulder, "I can't breathe." I squeeze her even tighter and place a kiss on the top of her head. "Seriously, Mum, you're suffocating me."

I release her with a heavy sigh. "Sorry. I just love you, is all." I ruffle her hair and she giggles.

"Even when I get in trouble at school?"

"Even when you get in trouble at school."

"I love you too," She says as she adjusts herself after my disheveling hug. "So, _Effy_. What happened with that?"

I chuckle and cross my legs, facing her on the bed. "Well, things got a little mental for the next couple of weeks. The end of the semester was coming up fast and Christmas break meant three weeks without any classes…"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're going to <em>Ireland<em>?" Naomi screeched. "Who the bloody hell do you know in _Ireland_?"

"Kieran, love, you remember him?" Gina asked calmly.

"Kieran? My- my politics teacher?"

"Yes, dear, Kieran. We've been seeing each other and he invited me to spend Christmas with his family."

Naomi spluttered, wanting to say so many things but unable to form words for any of them. "W-w-why?" Was the only coherent thing she managed.

Gina sighed. "Because we're old and don't have the leisure of taking things as slowly as you kids these days do. We could be dead any day now."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Mum. I just meant why do you have to go for almost a month? You'll be gone my entire break."

"He has family there he hasn't seen in _years_, Naomi. And I could use a good vacation in the countryside."

"So what am I supposed to do for Christmas?"

"Stay in school like a good daughter?"

"Jesus. Fine. Sacrifice your daughter's happiness so you can have a nice shag in the ever exotic Irish countryside."

"I plan to."

"Lovely. Have a wonderful time."

"I'm sure I will."

"Good."

"Naomi?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"I'm sending you something in the post. Don't open it until Christmas morning."

"I'll try to contain myself."

"Good. And don't be so stroppy. It's the holidays! You get to spend three weeks wandering around London doing whatever you want. Your life could be a lot worse."

Naomi sighed and started slowly spinning from side to side in her desk chair. "I don't know how much wandering I'll be able to do. I've got a couple big things to work on before the semester ends."

"Well three weeks is plenty of time to catch up and pull ahead. You'll be just fine, love. How's Emily doing?"

"Good. She's actually packing her duffel now."

"Oh, is she going home for Christmas?"

"No, she's spending two weeks with Allison. Out in the wilderness of Brighton."

Gina cooed over the phone. "Oh, that's a big step, going away together. Tell her I say congratulations and I hope it goes well."

"Mum says she hopes you hate it, have a horrible time and come back here to keep me company for the holiday," Naomi said with a serious face. Emily turned from the wardrobe and tossed a shoe at Naomi. "Hey!" Naomi yelled as she ducked out of the way and the shoe bounced off the wall behind her head.

"Thank you, Gina! I'm sure it will be lovely! I hope your holiday goes wonderfully, as well!" Emily called and resumed filling her duffel.

"Oh, she's a lovely girl. She really is. You could learn a thing or two from her, you know," Gina chided.

"You want her for a daughter instead? I'm sure she'd love it if you adopted her." Naomi grinned as Emily laughed.

"That's true, Gina! Adopt me! Save me from the torture of living with Naomi!"

Gina laughed heartily. "Oh, I remember well enough how troublesome you can be to live with. Tell her I'd be happy to rescue her."

"I'm not telling her that!" Naomi balked. "Do you two just want to carry on without me? Should I give the phone to Emily and just jump out of the window? Save you both the trouble of living with me?"

Emily shook with laughter and Gina clicked her tongue. "Now who's being dramatic? I have to go, and I am sorry I won't be able to see you over the holidays. I'll call you for New Year's though, alright?"

"Alright. Tell Kieran I said hi and I'm disgusted he's shagging my mother."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to know you miss him."

Naomi chuckled. "Bye, Mum."

"Bye, love."

"So Gina's dating one of your teachers?" Emily asked as she stuffed a t-shirt into her duffel.

Naomi flipped her phone closed and placed it on her desk. "My politics teacher from college and you just stole my shirt."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. That white one with the pig on it? Mine."

Emily stood up and narrowed her eyes at Naomi. "Bollocks. I wear that shirt to sleep."

"Yes, you wear it to sleep _because_ you stole it from my side of the wardrobe. Three weeks ago, if I remember correctly."

Emily placed her hands on her hips. "Well you've never said anything before, so it's mine now by default."

"Now who's talking bollocks!" Naomi said with a laugh. "I don't mind you wearing it to sleep here, but you're not taking it on holiday."

"What's the difference of wearing it here and wearing it somewhere else?"

Naomi pushed out of the chair and stepped over to Emily. "The difference," She said slowly, bending down to pluck the shirt out of the duffel, "is that here it's just you and I _sleeping_. When you leave it'll be you and Allison and you'll be… _doing_ things."

Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled. "If I _do_ anything, I won't be wearing the shirt. I'm fairly certain I won't be wearing anything at all, actually."

Naomi tried to ignore the mental images that statement stirred within her. "But Mr. Gordo will be able to see," Naomi said, folding the shirt up neatly. "And that's the difference. He's an innocent pig and I'd like him to stay that way."

Emily watched as Naomi tossed the shirt onto her bed and then sat back down in her desk chair. Naomi folded her hands neatly in her lap and smiled an infuriatingly innocent smile. "Mental," Emily mumbled as she resumed packing. "You've gone completely mental, Naoms."

* * *

><p>It was Monday night, four days after Christmas break started. The building was oddly quiet and Naomi decided to take advantage of the fact that there were only six people still on her floor to get as much coursework done as she could. She had been poring over a paper about the role women played in Britain's politics during and directly after the World Wars. She had written quite a bit, but the longer she stared at the books and notes and pages in front of her, the more the ache behind her eyes grew. She groaned and pushed the heels of her palms into her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, wishing she could just get her thoughts out. It felt like they were stuck in her head, banging against her skull and trying to get out.<p>

A knock sounded against her door and she pushed away from her desk. "Oh, thank god." She stood up and crossed to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Eff, hey," She said, taking a step back to let her in.

Effy let her eyes roam around the room and Naomi was suddenly self-conscious. She kicked a dirty shirt under her bed and frantically looked around for anything else that should be removed from sight.

"Were you studying?" Effy asked, her eyes taking in the details of Naomi's desk.

"Trying to, at least. Think I managed about two sentences all day, though," She said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Hmm, fancy a break?"

"Jesus, yes please," Naomi breathed, chuckling lightly. "It's been way too quiet around here the past few days."

"You miss her," Effy said bluntly and Naomi was slightly taken back.

"I think it's more just having someone here. My living spaces have never really been just me." Effy arched a brow and Naomi took it as a sign of interest. "My Mum used to let all sorts of people stay with us. Anyone, really, who didn't have anywhere else to go. I can't even tell you how many times I woke up with a stranger in my bed." A slow smirk tugged at Effy's lips and Naomi realized what she had just said. "Not, I mean, not in _that_ way. Just… randoms. Always fully clothed."

"Right," Effy said slowly and the glint in her eyes made Naomi's mouth go dry. Naomi blinked furiously and looked around her room once more; searching for anything that she'd rather wasn't seen. Anything at all that kept her eyes off of Effy, who pulled the small bag off her shoulder and put it on Emily's desk. "I needed a bit of a break myself. Freddie went to his dad's and Cook went to visit his little brother. And I refuse," She said as she took a flask out of the bag, "to be stuck in that house with The Knob after an entire day at work." Effy unscrewed the cap and took a pull, holding it out to Naomi as she swallowed.

Naomi took the flask and just as she lifted it to her lips, the smell hit her. "Jesus, Effy. What's in this? It smells like petrol."

"Tastes like it, too. It's a specialty mix of mine. Go on. Drink up."

Naomi took a deep breath and lifted the flask back up to her lips. She threw it back and immediately started coughing as the liquid tore down her throat. "Jesus," She said between hacks, "it tastes like bleach."

Effy smiled and took the flask from her. "How would you know what bleach tastes like?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you just made me drink some," Naomi choked out before giving a particularly violent cough.

Effy chuckled as she stepped to Naomi's side and placed her right hand flat on the blonde's back. "Stand up straight. There you go. Now take a deep breath. Deeper. Good, now exhale. Slowly. Better now?" She asked with a smirk.

Naomi nodded slowly and her head swam. The strangest feeling spread through her body, making her toes and fingertips tingle. "What's in that?"

Effy slid her hand down Naomi's back as she stepped away. "It's a secret." In that moment, with a trail of fire burning down her spine and the look in Effy's eyes as she threw Naomi a smirk over her shoulder, Naomi wanted nothing more than to know Effy's secret. All of her secrets.

"Get changed," Effy demanded as she shoved the flask into the back pocket of her jeans and turned to face Naomi. "We're taking good old London Town by storm tonight."

* * *

><p>It wasn't just that night. It was every night that week. Effy would show up at the same time every day with a flask full of venom and they would go out. She and Naomi would drink. They'd dance. They'd get free drinks and never have to wait in a queue. On the first night they were exhausted, drunk and feeling good. Naomi's room was closer than Effy's house. Every night that week Effy slept in Naomi's bed and Naomi slept in Emily's empty one. She fell asleep each night with her head full of Effy and her senses filled with Emily. Effy was always gone when Naomi woke up, but the smell of Emily's shampoo lingered.<p>

On Wednesday Effy made a move. Not a big one, but big enough. They were dancing, face to face, and Effy took a step forward as she turned, pressing her back into Naomi. She grabbed Naomi's hands and placed them on her hips. On Thursday, they danced like that the whole night. Effy reached her arm back and around Naomi's neck, tangling her fingers in the blonde's hair. On Friday night, they did the same thing, with no space between them. Effy turned her head and pulled Naomi closer to her. Their mouths were an inch apart. All Naomi had to do was move her head that _little_ bit and they'd be kissing. All she had to do was tilt her head, just lean forward, and kiss that infuriating, enigmatic smirk right off Effy's lips. She didn't. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't.

Saturday night she didn't either and she still didn't know why. She wanted to, she knew that. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She lied in bed for what seemed like hours, staring at the dark ceiling above her, listening to the soft, steady breathing coming from the bunk below her. She must have drifted off at some point, because when she woke up, she was alone in the room. Again.

Naomi was surprised that Effy had even stayed as long as she had each night. She knew Effy liked to fool around. Cook and Freddie made jokes and insinuations about it all the time. Even Effy would make comments, sometimes jokes but usually not, about her lack of interest in anyone. "No one is interesting these days," She would say with a bored shrug. Naomi figured that was the reason she was so hesitant with the girl. She didn't want to be just another notch in her bedpost. But then Effy would turn those penetrating blue eyes on her, and Naomi felt their interest. She knew Effy was intrigued by her, for some reason. Naomi could tell in the small shifts in Effy's features. Her eyebrow would rise slightly if Naomi said something that Effy wanted to know more about. Her lips would twitch when Naomi said something funny, and sometimes Effy would actually laugh. But it was those eyes, always those eyes, that gave her away. Naomi learned quickly how to read the subtle changes in their brightness. And they were always bright when they were looking at Naomi.

Naomi spent Sunday studying and talking to Gina on the phone. Ireland was beautiful. Kieran's family were some of the most glorious, mental bastards she had ever met and she loved them all instantly. Naomi thought about telling Gina about Effy, but decided against it. She wasn't sure what would come of it, and she didn't want her mother making a bigger deal out of it than it was. So she listened and laughed at the stories Gina was telling her and kept her mouth shut.

Monday was Christmas Eve. Effy showed up a little later than usual, flask in hand. Naomi took a drink and pulled her head back in surprise as she swallowed. "Vodka? Just vodka?"

Effy took the flask from her hand. "Just vodka."

Naomi chuckled. "Did you not feel like making a batch of your toxic specialty?"

Effy shrugged slightly. "Sure."

Naomi frowned. If it was even possible, Effy seemed quieter than usual. And she looked tired. Naomi watched carefully as she trailed her fingers over the smooth metal railing on the bed. "Are you-"

"Ready to go?" Effy interrupted, spinning around to face her.

"Huh? Y-yeah, yeah," Naomi said, confused. Effy nodded and headed out of the room. Naomi raised her eyebrows and followed a moment later.

* * *

><p>Maya tries to hide her yawn by lifting the pad of paper in front of her face. "Do you want to go to sleep?"<p>

She shakes her head. "I'm-I'm not tired," She says, clearly trying to contain another yawn.

"Yes, you are," I chuckle. She just shakes her head more. "We have the whole weekend for this story."

"I know, but I want to hear more now."

My nose scrunches up as I scrutinize her. "Just a bit more and then bedtime. Okay?"

She pouts, but when I make no sign of backing down, she sighs and scoots back against her pillows. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Naomi's head jerked up, but a weight on her shoulder kept her body stationary. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and tried to clear the fog in her head. Effy's head was resting on her left shoulder and she was pressed firmly into Naomi's side. Naomi smiled to herself and craned her neck to look around. There were far less people than she remembered. They must have slept right through several station stops. Shit. "Eff," She said, giving the sleeping girl a gentle nudge. "Effy, wake up." Effy stirred and sat up, peering around her. "Eff, I think we slept through our stop. Or possibly got on the wrong train."<p>

"Where are we?" Effy asked, craning her neck to look out the window. The tube seemed to be slowing down, the tunnel outside flashing past slower and slower. As they drew to a stop, Naomi watched Effy squint out the window and then she stood up suddenly. "The Embankment, come on. We can walk back from here."

"Because that doesn't sound daunting at all," Naomi muttered as she followed Effy off the train.

Effy smirked and glanced at Naomi as they climbed the stairs out of the station. "You don't travel well, do you?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, no, I'm excellent at travel. I always fall asleep on the Northern Line and end up an hour away from home in the middle of winter."

Effy pushed the door open and stepped out into the cold night air. "That's what the signs are for, you know."

"I've always been crap at reading the signs."

Effy's smirk grew and stretched to her eyes, lighting them up. "Need a lot of direction, do you? More obvious things? Like someone screaming in your ear what you should do?"

"Yep, that's me. Captain Oblivious," Naomi said proudly as she slipped her hands into the huge pockets of her overlarge coat.

"Good to know," Effy murmured, letting her feet deliberately carry her to Naomi's side. After ten minutes of walking in silence, Effy moved her hand, just a bit, and slid it into Naomi's pocket. Skin met skin, fingers slid between fingers, and Effy pulled their joined hands out, letting them hang in the small space between their sides. Both of their mouths twitched into tiny, identical smiles.

Effy didn't spend the night. Naomi slept in her own bed, which smelled like a strange and fascinating mixture of herself and something that could only be described as Effy. She fell asleep almost straight away.

* * *

><p>Effy called Naomi in the morning and said her brother was driving in to spend Christmas and Boxing Day with her. Naomi asked if she wanted to do something over the weekend. Effy said sure. Naomi smiled. Effy smirked, knowing Naomi was smiling.<p>

Naomi opened the small parcel from her mother. It contained two letters, one addressed to her, and one addressed to Emily. She tossed the letter for Emily onto her desk and pulled out her present. And then sneered at her present. Two rolled up wooly _things_ rested in the palm of her hand. They were grey with random pink splotches on them. Naomi laid them down on her desk and opened the letter.

_"Happy Christmas, Love! Guess what? I've started knitting! Apparently having your only child abandon you for the bright lights of London will leave a mother with a surprising amount of free time. I'm not very good yet, but I can do socks! I put pigs on them. (I know they're your favourite, though I can't understand why.) Make sure Emily gets her letter as well. Oh, and I've included a cheque. Feel free to use it for necessities (although I'm sure you'll just get yourself and all your mates pissed off it for New Year's.) Try to behave and study hard. I'll see you in April for your Easter break! Also, I know a lovely woman in the city who runs a wonderful organization. You should give her a call about some volunteer work. I know you don't want to work so you can focus on your studies, but it might be good for your soul to help others in your spare time. I've included her number. It's…_

Naomi folded the letter and tucked it under her desk lamp. Her eyes landed on the grey lumps on her desk. Socks, ay? She picked one up and examined it. There wasn't a hole. Gina had knitted the opening shut. Naomi rolled her eyes and rolled the socks back up. She stood up, crossed to her wardrobe, and tossed them into one of the drawers before slamming it shut.

Emily came back into the city with the flood the day after Boxing Day. She kicked open the door to their room and Naomi almost fell out of her chair in surprise. "Jesus Christ! You know they put a handle on those things for a reason, right?"

"Felt like getting a bit of stress out," Emily grunted as she threw her duffel at the wardrobe.

Naomi placed her pencil in her book to mark her page and shut it. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! I'm fine!" Emily said and Naomi was alarmed by how high-pitched her voice got. "Perfect, apparently!"

"Funny, you don't sound fine."

Emily was fuming as she started tearing through the contents of her bag. "She loves me! She fucking loves me. Brought me down to the coast and it was beautiful. I love the sea in winter, it seems so, so, wild and unruly. There was even a bit of snow! It melted before it even hit the ground, but still! And then she goes and tells me that she fucking _loves_ me and ruins it all!" Emily threw a shoe into the wardrobe and Naomi cringed as she heard the distinct sound of wood splintering. Emily was a lot stronger than she looked.

"I wasn't aware that your girlfriend telling you she loves you is such a… problem," Naomi said carefully, turning fully to face her.

"It fucking is when I couldn't say it back!" Emily shouted as she stood up fully.

They stared at each other in silence for a full minute. Emily was silent out of frustration and Naomi was silent out of wonder. Because Emily looked wild and unruly. Like the sea in winter. Or at least that's how she assumed it looked; she'd never seen the sea in winter. But there was a storm in Emily's eyes that stopped Naomi's lungs from working properly. She cleared her throat. "You don't love her?"

"I… I… I have no idea," Emily breathed as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. Her hair was pulled back and she ran her fingers through a few stray strands, pushing them behind her ear as she took a deep breath.

"What did you tell her?"

Emily dragged her eyes to Naomi's. She blinked slowly. "I told her 'Thanks'."

"Thanks?"

"Thanks," Emily nodded.

"Oh god," Naomi said right before she burst out in a fit of laughter. Emily stood stock still for a moment before laughter exploded out of her as well.

After their laughter had died down, Naomi reached across her desk and grabbed the letter Gina had written for Emily. "Oh, here. Mum sent this for you."

Emily dropped the hoodie that was in her hands and stepped over her duffel to take the letter from Naomi. She sat down on the edge of Naomi's bed as she slipped her finger under the envelope's flap. Naomi watched as Emily pulled out, unfolded and read the letter inside. The smaller girl broke out in a huge smile, and then as her eyes scanned back and forth across the paper in her hands, the smile faded and a furrow creased her brow. Emily's eyes reread the end of the letter. She took a deep breath in through her nose and stood up, carefully sliding the letter back into the envelope.

"What did she say?" Naomi asked as Emily placed one foot on the railing by Naomi's mattress, hoisted herself up, and slid the letter into her own pillowcase.

She jumped down and with a shrug went back to her half-unpacked duffel. "She wants me to make sure you don't take the piss about her knitting skills."

* * *

><p>Naomi glanced to her left as Emily's phone went flying into a pile of clothes that needed to be washed. She looked over her shoulder at Emily, who was reading a book, completely focused as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "You'll need to talk to her eventually," Naomi said as the phone continued to ring, the sound dampened by the clothes. She turned back to her pile of notes.<p>

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Do you want to break up with her? Because you should at least tell her that."

"Nope."

"So you want to stay with her then?"

"Nope."

"Jesus, you're impossible."

"Yep."

"Look, I'm going out with Effy tonight and I want you to have your shit sorted by the time I get back. Or at least take a step towards getting your shit sorted."

"You're going out with Effy? Maybe I'll come, I could use the distraction."

Naomi lifted her head and stared at the wall above her desk. "Uh…"

"What, you don't want me to come? Won't Panda and everyone be there?"

"Uh…"

"Wait… wait, when you say 'going out'…"

"As in she and I are _going out_ tonight."

"…Oh. I didn't know you were interested in her."

"Yeah."

An awkward minute passed and Naomi turned her head at the sound of Emily climbing out of bed. Her feet landed softly on the ground and she walked over to the pile of clothes, digging around in it until she pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling my girlfriend to sort my shit out," Emily said as she padded across the room and out the open door.

"…Oh. Good." Naomi said to an empty room.

* * *

><p>Effy had taken Naomi to a cabaret. Of sorts. There was a haunting band. There were dancers performing stories that went perfectly with the music. Naomi could feel every emotion they were portraying. Her blood ran with excitement, betrayal, pain, loss, laughter and what could only be called darkness. She spent just as much time watching Effy watch the show as she did watching it herself. She couldn't help it. Seeing Effy so enthralled was enthralling in and of itself. Whenever Naomi caught herself staring, she would quickly turn her attention back to the stage. This was something Effy obviously connected with, and Naomi wanted to connect with it, too. And she did.<p>

One pitcher of sangria turned into two turned into three turned into a fire under Naomi's skin. Naomi's heart sped and fell with the drums. At one point it stopped beating completely and she felt like she was hanging, suspended in midair. She was only brought back down by the hand sliding up her thigh under the table. It stayed there for the rest of the show.

They had their first kiss on New Year's. It was a giant piss up. Cook had carried Naomi around on his back for the better part of the night as they all wandered from pub to pub. They sang, they laughed, Cook tripped and sent them both toppling to the ground. Effy smiled as they rolled around laughing on the ground and Freddie had a spliff lit and ready when they finally got to their feet. Cook squatted down and Naomi hopped right back on top of him as if nothing had happened, her chin resting on his shoulder and her eyes gleaming as she grinned at Effy. Cook got into a fight with a random bloke who tried to start some sort of shit with Freddie, saying he had bumped into him. Effy and Naomi each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him away, Freddie pushing at his back saying, "It's not worth it, mate." Ten minutes later it was forgotten as they had a celebratory shot at the next pub on their make-shift list.

Freddie and Cook ducked into an alley to take a piss and Naomi sprawled out on a bench next to Effy. Naomi's mouth was stretched into a content, drunken smile as her eyes fought to focus on Effy. They didn't have to fight hard. It was almost impossible _not_ to focus on Effy, especially when her eyes were dancing like that. Naomi jerked forward, throwing her arm across the back of the bench and slightly around Effy's shoulders. "You're rather beautiful, do you know that?"

"You're drunk," Effy replied, smirking as she lit a cigarette.

"You are too."

"Nowhere near as bad as you."

"Hmm. Doesn't matter. You're still beautiful," Naomi grinned.

Effy locked her eyes onto Naomi's as she took a drag off her fag, studying her. Naomi felt a heat spread through her cheeks as Effy blew the smoke out. Naomi's eyes dropped to Effy's lips, saw them turn up into a smirk, and she swallowed. Effy leaned forward and kissed her. It was simple, without pretense or preamble. There was no lead up and no after. It was Effy making the first move, as she'd done before and would do again, and when they finally pulled apart, Naomi's right hand held Effy's head, her thumb tracing ghostly caresses across her cheek. Effy's eyes burrowed into Naomi's. "Next time it's you." Even through the fuzz in her brain caused from alcohol and weed, Naomi knew what she meant.

When the countdown finally came, Naomi grabbed Effy's hips and guided their bodies together. Not out of obligation to kiss at midnight, but to show Effy that if this turned into anything, which she hoped it would, Effy wouldn't need to instigate everything. She could make a move, too. And so she did.

Naomi was the first one to slip a hand under the other's shirt. Effy was the first to remove the other's shirt entirely. And Naomi, on the night of her final exam and the end of her first semester in mid-January, with Emily nowhere in sight, was the first to slip a hand between the other's legs. Over Effy's jeans. On Naomi's bed. In Naomi's room. And Effy was still gone by morning.

* * *

><p>I lift the pad of paper off of Maya's lap and gently pull the pencil from between her fingers. I set them onto her bedside table, right next to the glass of water. As carefully as I can, I lift her legs and pull the covers out from under them. She gives a light murmur in her sleep and rolls onto her side, tucking her knees up to her chest. I smile as I lift the covers and pull them up over her small form. I gently brush some hair out of her face and kiss her temple. She hums in her sleep and I fight back a laugh at just how fucking adorable she is. I reach my hand over to shut off the lamp and freeze. Maya's notepad, the top page of which is completely filled with her scrawl, is staring up at me. Begging me to read. I want to know what she thinks of the story so far. I want to know what she thinks of it all, because telling these stories back, my head has become a bit of a mess. I'm thinking about and feeling things I haven't thought or felt in <em>years<em> and it's unsettling me. I suddenly want to just skip to one specific part of the story. One part that would explain… not everything, but quite a lot. A lot that I haven't been able to explain to her properly. Ever. But I know she would never let me, and even if she did, the story wouldn't make sense without everything leading up to that event. I stare at her notes, not seeing a word of it, just the shapes of her handwriting, and it stares right back at me. I shut the lamp off and quickly leave her room, pulling the door shut behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**It would seem that I literally just cannot stop writing this story. The chapters just keep getting longer and longer. I hope you all are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it :)**

* * *

><p>"Pancakes!" Maya calls, bounding toward the kitchen.<p>

"Pancakes!" I reply with a laugh.

She slaps her notepad down on the counter and climbs onto one of the stools. "Story time."

I flip the pancakes over. "You are incorrigible. You're barely even awake and you're already making demands of me. Now come get some plates or there'll be none of these for you."

I cringe as she pushes away from the counter and the stool scrapes across the floor. Maya hops down and walks around the counter. She stands on her tippy-toes and stretches up to pull two plates down from the cupboard. She skips over to the counter and slides them in front of the two stools before heading to get forks. I turn the stove off and lift the pan, turning to start sliding the pancakes out of the pan and onto our plates. She lets the forks clatter on the countertop as she jumps back into her seat, her eyes growing wide as I push two blueberry pancakes onto her plate, and then two onto my own. I put the pan back on the burner and smile as she starts cutting up her pancakes with the side of her fork. "More story," She demands, spearing a piece with her fork.

"Do you remember where it left off?" I ask as I walk around the counter and slide onto the stool next to her.

She nods as she chews and barely swallows before she answers. "You and Effy had just gotten together. Sort of. Were you together?"

"We spent a lot of time together, with Uncle James and the others, but just the two of us, as well. Effy was never one to commit, so I was never really sure where we stood. Were we together? Were we just having fun? I never really knew…"

* * *

><p>It was early February and Naomi was on her way back to her room. She was wet and cold and grumpy because of it. Her last class of the day had been cancelled and she only found out after she had walked for fifteen blocks in the pouring rain. She had cursed so much at the piece of paper taped up on the classroom door that other students passing by had started to stare at her in wonder. So she climbed the stairs of her building, peeling off her soaking wet jacket and mumbling to herself as she tried to hold it away from her body and still manage to get her bag back onto her shoulder.<p>

She passed Panda coming down and Naomi had to fight to smile at the girl.

"Blimey, it's really coming down out there, ain't it?"

"Yeah. At least you've got an umbrella," Naomi said as she shook her hair to get the water to stop dripping in her eyes.

Panda lifted the bright pink umbrella in her hand slightly. "Got a long walk to class, so I'll need it," She said with a laugh.

Naomi chuckled. "Yeah you will. Try not to get drenched."

Panda grinned. "Oh, I don't mind the rain so much. I like being wet, just not having to sit for a lecture when my shorts are soaked. I feel all uncomfortable and just want to rip them off."

Naomi opened and closed her mouth, biting back the dirty comment that almost escaped her. "Uh, right. Exactly. Have fun, Panda. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Naomi!" Panda said as she skipped past her and down the stairs.

Naomi laughed to herself and continued up to the fourth floor, her mood much lighter than it had been just a few minutes ago.

Naomi shook in a way very similar to a wet dog as she stood outside her door. She didn't want to drip all over her room, and after a quick run of her fingers through her hair, she turned the handle and opened the door.

And then she froze, her eyes growing very, very wide.

She heard them before she saw them, and when she saw them her jaw dropped. Emily's arms were over her head, her hands gripping tightly to the railing of her bed and there was a pair of arms wrapped around the back of her legs, the hands hidden underneath Emily's skirt. Emily's eyes were closed tight and her head rolled back as her hips rocked off the bed and the most delicious moan Naomi had ever heard dripped out of her mouth. "Shit," Naomi breathed. And then she realized she was watching her roommate, her _best friend_, being pleasured by her girlfriend and she panicked. "Oh, fuck! Shit!" She started moving, lost, looking for somewhere safe but couldn't find anywhere. She turned to the left and then quickly to the right, but either way she could see Emily's head whip in her direction. So she turned her back to them completely and stared at the ceiling in the hallway. "Sorry," She squeaked. "My class was cancelled. I didn't- I didn't realize you um, you were, um, you'd have, um-"

"Alright there, Naomi?" Allison asked. A rage erupted in Naomi's belly. She could hear the grin in Allison's voice. The shit-eating, no, the Emily-eating grin in her voice and Naomi's fist tightened around her coat, her knuckles going white.

"Fine," Naomi said sharply. "Sorry again for the interruption. Allison, try not to get lockjaw, yeah?" Naomi said as she walked out. She heard a protest come from Emily before she swiftly shut the door behind her.

She rushed down the stairs, her feet barely touching the steps she was going so fast. She passed the third floor… she passed the second… she landed on the ground floor and pulled her coat on, never breaking her stride as she walked right back out into the pouring afternoon rain. She walked, her already damp shirt becoming soaked until her skin felt slick and she couldn't move her arms without feeling the fabric pulling with her movements. Her jeans were heavy and her shoes were filled with water from walking through puddles she didn't even see. She walked until she had no idea where she was, and then she pulled her phone out of her bag and called the first number she thought of.

It rang. And rang. And rang. And then the click as it was picked up.

"Hi."

"Hey, it's Naomi."

A chuckle. "I know. Your number _is_ saved in my phone, you know."

Oh. Right. "Are you working?"

"No."

"Can I see you?"

A pause. "Where are you?"

"I'm not sure."

A sigh. "Signs, Naomi. Remember to read the signs."

Naomi squinted through the rain and read aloud the nearest street sign.

"You're two blocks west of the underground. I'm at home. Do you know which line to take?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you at the station here in twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

Naomi walked out into the rain from the refuge of the station and looked around until her eyes fell on Effy standing under an umbrella, her right hand tucked into the pocket of her leather jacket. "You're drenched," Effy said simply, extending the umbrella so Naomi was covered as well.

"That's what Panda said," Naomi mumbled as they started walking.

"How is Pandapops?" Effy asked as she gazed up into the grey sky.

"As unintentionally filthy as ever," Naomi said with a small chuckle.

"Glad to hear it. So why the afternoon visit?"

Naomi shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me so you crossed the city in this weather? Half of it on foot in the rain, if the state of you is anything to go by."

Naomi shrugged. "You're always coming round mine so I figured I'd show up at yours."

Effy smirked. "Well good timing, because the Knob is in classes and then has work all night."

"Damn, I really wanted to meet him."

"Maybe next time."

"I'll have to make more spontaneous trips out here."

"I certainly wouldn't complain."

Naomi grinned and looked at Effy, who was deliberately keeping her eyes focused straight ahead. "Will do, then."

* * *

><p>Naomi pulled her jacket off and dried the bottom of her shoes on the mat as Effy shook out the umbrella before closing the door. Naomi stood still, the water dripping off of her pooling at her feet as Effy leaned across her to prop the umbrella up in the corner. Effy straightened up, her eyes trailing slowly down Naomi's body. She snapped her eyes up to Naomi's. "You're dripping all over my floor."<p>

Naomi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"Take your jeans off," Effy commanded.

"What?"

Effy rolled her eyes. "Jeans. Off. Trainers and socks too. I'm not having you dripping all over the rest of the house." Naomi hesitated and Effy smirked, taking the jacket from her hands. "I'll give you something else to wear, don't worry."

Naomi looked at Effy, looked into her eyes which were open and teasing, and nodded. "Thanks," She murmured as she bent down and pulled her shoes off. She peeled the socks off her feet and Effy took those, too. She nodded and turned around to give Naomi some privacy. Effy smirked as she heard Naomi struggling to pull her jeans down, the denim plastered to her legs. Naomi managed to get one leg free and then tugged on the denim bunched up by her right foot until it finally jerked over her ankle. They were inside out when she shoved them in front of Effy's face.

Effy chuckled and grabbed them, but didn't turn around. "You want to dry your shirt too?"

Naomi grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised her arms, the fabric peeling off her body like a second layer of skin. She held it up in Effy's peripheral. "Thanks," She said when Effy took it.

"Wait here," She said as she headed off down the hall.

Naomi stood in just her bra and knickers as her eyes wandered over the hallway around her. The paint was peeling in the corner up near the ceiling. The wood of the stairs was scuffed up a startling amount. The brass knob on the front door was dull. There was a doorway in the left wall and Naomi took a cautious step forward, peering around it. It looked like a lounge. There was a huge television in the corner, surrounded by shelves and shelves of movies and games. There was an X-Box on the floor in front of it and the controllers were on the small table in front of the sofa. And Freddie was sprawled out on the sofa, in nothing more than a pair of shorts, with a still smoking spliff dangling dangerously close to the floor. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly, the hint of a snore escaping every other breath he took.

"Fuck, Freddie," Effy muttered as she walked past Naomi and into the room, taking the spliff from his fingers and lifting it to her own lips. Naomi folded her arms across her stomach as Effy puffed and puffed on the spliff, making the embers burn brighter. "I always tell him he's going to burn the whole place down one day." Effy's voice was strained from trying to speak while holding as much smoke in her lungs as she could. She held the spliff out to Naomi.

"Thanks," She said, taking it. "Isn't he in law school? Shouldn't he be, you know, not smoking weed?" Naomi asked and took a hit.

Effy exhaled slowly and shrugged. "He says most lawyers are twats and being stoned is the only way he can deal with them." She took the spliff from Naomi and took another hit as her eyes dragged down the almost naked woman in front of her. She gave an appreciative hum and Naomi's whole body flushed. Effy's gaze drifted to the stairs. "Come on. I'm sure I've got something you'll like."

Naomi followed Effy upstairs to her room, which could only be described as bare. Stark white walls, a bed, a desk, a window and two bookshelves, which were filled. Effy passed the spliff to Naomi and crossed to the closet in the corner. She flung the doors open and turned around. "Feel free to take whatever you want." A heat spread through Naomi's body as Effy's eyes once again raked across her skin. Effy walked forward slowly, her arms hanging at her sides as her hips swayed, and stopped just in front of her. Their bodies were almost touching. Almost. It wasn't good enough for Naomi. She lifted the spliff and held it between her lips, inhaling deeply and holding Effy's gaze with certainty, watching as the brunette's pupils dilated and her eyes got dark. So dark, but so, so very bright. Lit up with a fire. She could do this. She had to do this. Blood was rushing away from Naomi's brain and heading far, far south, so this was the only decision she could possibly make. She could take whatever she wanted. She could. And what she wanted was Effy. Naomi took the spliff in her right hand, wrapped her left around the back of Effy's neck, and kept her eyes locked on the almost black ones in front of her until she brought their mouths together. And then her eyelids fluttered closed. She kissed Effy. She tilted her head as Effy parted her lips slightly and their mouths melded. Effy's hands slid slowly around Naomi's waist and then trailed gently up her back, her fingertips following the curve of the blonde's spine. Naomi sighed and their joined mouths filled with swirling smoke. Effy inhaled as she pulled her lips over Naomi's. She pressed harder into the kiss and opened Naomi's mouth wider. Effy quite literally stole the breath from Naomi's lungs, because once her hands had gone as high as they could, Effy raked her fingernails sharply down Naomi's shoulder blades. Naomi gasped, her head jerking back as a tangible want shot through her torso straight down to her centre, causing her hips to roll forward into Effy's. "Clothes," Naomi gasped, tossing the spliff to the side and tangling both hands in Effy's hair. "You're wearing way too many clothes," She panted as their mouths and bodies crashed together.

* * *

><p>"JESUS!" I jump out of my seat when Maya jabs my arm with her fork.<p>

"What were you thinking about?" She demands, dropping the fork with a clatter on her empty plate.

"Huh?" I say, my mind years and years away in the past.

"You were saying how Effy opened her closet and then you just stopped talking and your eyes got all, like, _shiny_."

"Oh," I say and clear my throat. "Sorry, I was trying to remember," I lie, thinking I'll have to be much more careful. I make a mental note to skip over certain parts of this story. I can't exactly tell my ten year old daughter that the entire afternoon was spent in a sex-filled, sweaty daze.

Maya raises an eyebrow and gives me a disbelieving look. "Were you really?"

"Yes! I'm old and this all happened a long time ago. Some of the details are… fuzzy," I finish lamely.

She pulls her notepad across the counter toward her, never taking her narrowed eyes off of mine. Her hand fumbles for the pencil, but once it's in her grasp her eyes snap to the page and she starts furiously scribbling. I lean over in my seat to peek at what she's writing, but she hunches her shoulders and turns her back to block it from view. "So what happened after you and Effy had sex?"

"What?" I squeak. "We- I- We didn't-"

Maya spins around and deadpans. "Really, Mum? You were drooling for a minute there." I splutter and furiously try to work the words out of my throat, but they just stay stuck. She gives me a pointed look. "Exactly. So what happened after the sex?"

'More sex' is my immediate thought and I have to stand up and walk around the counter to compose myself. "We, uh, we talked," I say as I reach up and grab a glass from the cupboard. I cross to the sink and turn the tap on.

"What did you talk about?"

I fill the glass, shut the tap off and take a huge gulp of water. "Us. Sort of."

She places the pencil down on the pad and turns her face to mine. "Explain."

* * *

><p>Naomi ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily. "Fuck. I can't feel my legs," She said with a weak, exhausted chuckle.<p>

Effy smirked as she pulled a fag from her pack and lit it. She leaned back against her pillows and took a deep drag. "Isn't that the point?"

Naomi hummed and watched as Effy inhaled again from the cigarette. "Can I…?" She asked, gesturing to the pack on the bed. Effy nodded her head and Naomi lifted it up, sliding a cigarette out.

* * *

><p>"I knew you had sex."<p>

"Shut it and let me tell the story."

"Fine fine."

* * *

><p>They sat in silence for several minutes. With every exhale of smoke, Naomi found herself growing more and more nervous. She snuck glances at Effy out of the corners of her eyes. Effy seemed relaxed and Naomi just kept getting more and more tense. How many other girls had been where she was? How many had tried to stay and had Effy lose interest right away? How many had left right after, knowing that Effy would never give them more? Effy had given Naomi permission, though. 'Feel free to take whatever you want.' And she had. She had taken what she wanted from Effy and now she wanted more. Jesus, she thought with an eye roll, she was turning into a level five clinger here. Right. Well no more of that shit. Naomi held her fag between her lips and threw the covers back as she climbed out of Effy's bed. She felt Effy's eyes burning into her back as she bent down and picked her knickers up off the floor. She slipped her right foot through, and then her left and as she pulled them up her thighs and settled them around her hips, Effy spoke.<p>

"I haven't been with anyone else since New Year's."

The words, and what they meant coming from Effy, washed over Naomi. It was the closest thing to confirmation, to commitment, that she could expect. And it was enough for her at the time. A satisfied smile slowly pulled up the corner of her mouth. Naomi hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and pulled them right back down.

It had stopped raining by the time Cook got back from work a few hours later. He opened Effy's door, stopped mid-sentence as Naomi flung herself off the bed, trying to cover up, and then howled with laughter until Effy threw a pillow at him. He shook his head and shut the door, but they could hear his laughter echoing through the hallway.

"Locks, Naomi," She said to herself. "Doors have _locks_." Effy smirked as Naomi clambered to her feet and set about dressing. "I hadn't realized it was so late."

Effy let her eyes drag across Naomi's body as she pulled her knickers back up and Naomi didn't miss the way she licked her lips as she bent down to pick her bra up off the floor. "To be fair you were a bit preoccupied."

Naomi grinned slowly. "Just a bit," She said as she reached behind her back to clasp her bra. Naomi's eyes snapped to Effy as she got out of bed. And then they dragged down her body as she crossed to her closet. The way the muscles under the soft skin of her shoulders rippled as she reached up to slide a shirt off one of the hangers made Naomi's knees weak. Naomi's eyes pulled down to that perfect little dip in the small of her back and when Naomi's gaze finally rose back up, Effy was smirking over her shoulder.

Effy pulled the shirt over her head and Naomi sighed as the fabric dropped down, effectively covering everything above the brunette's thighs. Effy stepped into a pair of dark blue knickers and Naomi got a wonderful glimpse of Effy's arse as she wiggled into them. Effy closed the distance between them and Naomi brought her eyes up. Those blue eyes were lit up with a teasing gleam. She reached down, grabbed Naomi's hands, and then placed them on her arse. She kept her hands on top of Naomi's and squeezed, forcing Naomi's hands to do the same. "We're doing this again," She said slowly, pressing her body fully against Naomi's, "but not right now." Naomi's eyelids grew heavy, her body electrified, and just as quickly as Effy was there, flush against her, she was gone. Sauntering out of the room. "I imagine Cook will want to go out. I'll get your clothes; they should be dry by now."

Naomi groaned as Effy disappeared into the hallway and looked down at herself. She was glad her jeans would be dry, because her knickers certainly weren't.

* * *

><p>"So you and Effy were together then," Maya says as she takes the dripping wet plate from me and starts drying it.<p>

"Unofficially official is how I referred to it."

Maya giggles. "What does that even mean?"

"It means Effy was always rubbish at communicating," I say with a grin. "Do you know it took her almost five months before she called me her girlfriend? And that was only because someone else was trying to pick me up and she stepped in. Actually" I say as a nostalgic smile pulls at the corners of my mouth, "that night was when I knew I loved her. The fire in her eyes when she grabbed my waist and kissed me. Claiming me. Jesus, it was hot."

"Mum, I don't need _those_ details." Maya grins as she sets the plate down on the counter and wraps the drying towel around the next one I hold out to her. "You were such a slag."

I gasp. "Language, Maya!"

"You were!"

"I was not! _I_ wasn't the one flirting with anybody. I can't help it if women find me wildly attractive."

Maya snorts and her shoulders jerk up. "Right, Mum. Wildly."

I roll my eyes and shake the excess water from the pan before holding it out for her to take. "You're being extra cheeky this morning. Don't know how I feel about that," I mumble as she takes it from my hands with a huge grin.

"Sorry, Mum," She says with a laugh. "So you and Effy and Uncle James went out?"

I nod, smiling at the memory. "We did. We went to a karaoke night at a pub near their house."

Maya laughs. "I love when Uncle James does Kylie."

"Oh, he did it even better back then," I say with a wink and her eyes grow wide.

"Wow," She breathes and sets the dry pan down on the counter. "What happened after? Did you stay the night?"

"Nah," I say as I fumble around the bottom of the sink for the plug. "It was late when we left the pub and I didn't want to push things too fast with Effy, so I hopped on the tube and went back to my room."

"What did Emily say when she found out about Effy and you?"

I jerk my hand in surprise and the plug yanks free. "What makes you think she said anything?"

She shrugs and holds the towel out to me. "I just thought she might."

I place the plug on the edge of the sink and take the towel from her. I start drying my hands as the sink drains and think back to that night after karaoke. After Effy and I first had sex.

* * *

><p>Naomi wasn't drunk, but she was tipsy enough that she had a smile plastered across her face as she walked back to her building from the tube stop. She could still feel Effy's lips on hers from the lingering kiss they shared and Cook's joyful laughter from when they left her at the station still rang in her ears. Naomi climbed the stairs, replaying everything that had happened that day in her mind. Her skin heated up just thinking about the afternoon's activities. She grinned as she climbed her building's stairs and emerged on her floor. She pulled her keys out, unlocked her door and walked into her dark room. She squinted up at Emily's bed and saw her hair splayed out across her pillow. She seemed to be asleep so Naomi tried to be as quiet as possible as she closed the door. She bumped into her desk chair and let out a sharp expletive under her breath. She leaned across her desk, her fingers fumbling to find her desk lamp. She clicked it on and stood up. It gave her enough light to get changed without seriously injuring herself, but it was still dim enough that she didn't think it would disturb Emily's sleep.<p>

Naomi pulled her jacket off and threw it across the back of her chair. She kicked her shoes off and started to undress. As she pulled her shirt off over her head and turned to toss it into the laundry pile, a voice surprised her. "You look like you were mauled by a lion." Naomi spun around and saw the dim light dancing in Emily's open eyes. "What happened?" Emily asked as she rolled onto her stomach and folded her arms under her head.

Naomi reached her right hand over her left shoulder and gently touched the skin there. She could feel the raised lines caused by nails dragging down her skin. "Effy," She said simply, averting her eyes.

There was silence for a minute as Naomi took her jeans off and kicked them on top of her shirt. She crossed to the wardrobe and opened it, blocking Emily from view. "So you two… I mean, did you…?" Emily trailed off hesitantly.

"Did we what?" Naomi asked, digging through her pile of folded shirts, looking for something to wear to sleep.

Emily sighed. "Did you finally sleep with her?"

"Yes," Naomi answered, growing frustrated. She wanted something familiar. She wanted something comforting.

"How was it?"

"I don't know, how was it with Allison this afternoon?" Naomi spat, unsure why she was suddenly getting upset. "Have you seen Mr. Gordo?" She asked with an accusatory tone, closing the wardrobe door slightly to look at Emily.

Emily's eyes held hers and Naomi swallowed dryly at the glint in her eyes. Emily looked almost dangerous. Suddenly Emily pushed off her bed and sat up on her knees. There was Mr. Gordo, splashed across the redhead's chest. Without saying a word, Emily grabbed the bottom hem and lifted the shirt over her head. Naomi's eyes grew wide as Emily's naked torso was exposed. The shirt, and the smell of Emily, hit her in the face and Naomi reached a hand up slowly to remove it as she heard Emily settle back down under her covers. "Don't worry, I won't wear it anymore."

* * *

><p>I walk out of my bedroom, keys in hand, and stop at the look Maya is giving me. She's down on her left knee with her right one bent in front of her. Her fingers are holding her laces but they aren't moving. She's staring at me. Like I've just kicked a puppy. "Maya, what- what's wrong?" I ask, quickly walking down the hallway to her.<p>

She holds a hand up, stopping me in my tracks. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her fingers quickly tie a knot and she pushes herself up to her feet. "Did you mess things up with Emily?"

"What?"

"Emily. Did she stay mad at you?"

"For a day, maybe. When you live with someone, it's expected that you'll get into a row every now and then. Mr. Gordo certainly wasn't anything to end our friendship over," I say as she nods.

"Good. So what happened next?" She asks as she rushes over to the counter to grab her note-taking necessities and skips back over.

I shrug and open the door for her. "Nothing, really."

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Something had to have happened."

I pull the door closed and lock it. "Nope, not really. I went back to Bristol for the Easter holiday."

"Did anyone go with you?" Maya asks as we head down the hallway.

I chuckle. "No, should they have?"

She shrugs and I let her hit the button to call the lift. "Just wondering. So when did something exciting happen?"

I think about it for a moment. "Well, my Mum finally bullied me into volunteering."

Maya turns her face up to me. "Bullied?"

I shrug. "You know how your Gran Gina can be."

She seems to think it over and then nods. "Bullied."

"Yep," I say as the lift dings and the doors slide open.

"So where did you volunteer? What did you do?" She asks, pressing her thumb firmly into the button for the ground floor.

"I helped at a women's shelter. Very glamorous," I say with a laugh as I ruffle her hair.

She bats my hand away. "Did you like it?"

"I did and I didn't," I say with a sigh as the doors open and we walk through the lobby.

"Hi, Brian!" Maya calls to the desk clerk with a wave.

"Good morning, Miss Maya," He replies with a wink. I shoot him a smile and he responds in kind.

"What do you mean you liked it and you didn't like it at the same time?" Maya asks with a slight frown as we step outside into the warm spring air.

"I liked a lot of the people I got to work with. I liked the main woman in charge, Anna. I liked feeling like I was doing something to help others," I say as we stop at a street and wait for the cars to pass. "I didn't like seeing people so hurt all the time. It broke my heart talking to some of them. Every time I looked at one of the women there, all I could think was 'That could be me. That could be someone I love and care about.' And it killed me."

"So why did you keep going there?"

We cross the street and I smile down at her. "Because I got to meet some truly amazing people. Because I even had the chance to help some of them and it made me happy."

Maya grins at me and my heart nearly bursts out of my chest. "I can understand that."

"I know you can, love. I know you can." I wrap my arm around her shoulders and give her a quick squeeze before releasing her. "Do you know Anna was only twenty-one when she helped set the shelter up?"

Maya's eyes go wide. "Really? That's so young."

"I know."

"Do you think I could do something like that?"

I grab her arm and pull her to a stop as I squat down in front of her. "I think you can do anything you set your mind to. I think you can do anything and everything in the world, and no matter what you do I'll be proud of you." Her eyes shine with determination and I stand back up. "So which is it today: zoo or aquarium?"

"Aquarium, but more of the story on the way, okay?"

"Of course. So nothing really happened in the spring. I spent most of my free time volunteering. I only really saw Effy on weekends and once the end of the school year came around, I hardly even saw her then. We were both so buys studying for exams. But then exams came and went, I aced everything, by the way," Maya giggles at that and I grin. "Emily and I had both signed up for summer courses, so we got to stay in the student housing…"

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

Naomi jerked upright. It had been a particularly draining day and that mixed with the unusual end-of-July heat wave had left her exhausted. She had just laid down for a nap when Emily burst into their room. "That's never a good thing," She said slowly as she swung her legs off the bed and sat on its edge.

Emily stood in front of Naomi, a large envelope in her right hand. She glanced at it, then turned and pulled Naomi's desk chair right next to the bed. She sat down and Naomi gulped when she realized their knees were _almost_ touching. "What's that?" She said, pointing to the envelope.

Emily's eyes drifted down as she placed it in her lap. She slowly brought her eyes back up to meet Naomi's. "It's my acceptance to the study abroad program." Naomi's eyes grew wide. "In Greece."

"What?" Naomi squeaked as she grabbed the envelope from Emily and started pulling papers out of it. Sure enough, they were all stamped with official seals and signatures and Naomi felt her world implode. Just a bit. "I didn't even know you'd applied," She said quietly.

Emily shrugged, the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. "I didn't want to jinx it. And I didn't even get in at first. This only came because other people dropped out. And it _just_ came…" She trailed off.

Naomi nodded slowly, flipping through the stack of papers. There were letters, instructions, brochures and a bright orange page with arrival details. "When," She started to speak but had to clear her throat, "when do you leave?"

"Six weeks, right after the summer classes finish," Emily said with a smile. Happiness was radiating off of her. "Can you believe it? Studying classic Greek literature and mythology _IN _Greece. It's… it's incredible," She breathed.

Naomi sighed and forced her mouth into a smile. "It sounds like your dream."

"It is."

"How long are you going for?"

Emily's smile faltered and her eyes dropped down to the papers in Naomi's hands. "A full semester with the option to stay on for a second. Which I'll probably do if I like it."

Naomi gulped. She shuffled the papers around. She carefully slid them back into the envelope and then gently placed that in Emily's lap. "A whole year, ay?" A small, forced chuckle escaped her. "What did Allison say?"

Emily folded her arms on top of the envelope and looked into Naomi's eyes. "She doesn't know yet. I told you I just got the package."

"You told me before her?" Naomi asked as she raised an eyebrow. "She won't like that."

Emily lifted her left shoulder in a slight shrug. "She doesn't like a lot of things these days." Naomi had to look away. She pulled her eyes away from those shining brown ones and tried to focus them somewhere else. Anywhere else. They kept glancing back, though. Emily placed a hand on Naomi's knee and her eyes snapped down to it. "Are you alright? I thought you'd be excited for me."

Naomi opened her mouth and closed it quickly again. She wanted to scream. No, she wasn't alright. Emily was leaving for a year. She would be stuck rooming with some random in the autumn, who would be noisy and complain and would definitely _not_ steal her Mr. Gordo shirt back two nights after saying she would never wear it again. She would be stuck with someone who was alarmingly _not_ Emily. And Naomi hated the idea. But… Emily was excited about this. She wanted to do it. So Naomi plastered a painful smile on her face and leaned forward, wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I'm excited for you. This is amazing."

Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi and pressed her palms flat against her back. Naomi never wanted to let her go, but she knew she had to. She straightened up and a trail of fire exploded across her skin as Emily's hands slid down her sides. "I'll miss you," Emily said quietly.

Naomi's heart was racing. Emily's hands were resting on her waist and every muscle in her body had tightened. She forced her smile to be even wider. "Then we'll just have to write a lot, won't we? I expect at least a million postcards."

Emily chuckled, although it was hollower than it should have been, and leaned back in her chair, removing her hands from Naomi and the blonde could finally breathe again, though it was a bit more labored than it should have been. "Check. Got it. Ten postcards a day."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do," Naomi groaned, letting her head drop onto her arms, folded on the table at the pub. "Forms for autumn housing need to be submitted by the end of the week and I haven't found anyone I'd be alright living with."<p>

Cook slapped her on the back. "Move in with us!"

Naomi turned her head, resting her cheek against her hands and glared at his grinning face. "You're having a fucking laugh, right?"

"Who says I'm jokin'? I'm dead serious. Panda's already decided to take the Knob's room, and Freds got that work study so he's pissin' off clear across town. We'll have an empty room and be short on rent. Take it up, Blondie." His huge grin never dimmed.

Naomi slowly lifted her head and her eyes immediately locked onto the crystalline blue ones across from her. Effy studied her in silence for a minute. "You could ask Anna about an official position at the shelter. Or maybe one of its affiliates. She knows people at the youth centre, right?"

Naomi was surprised. Effy wasn't saying no. In fact, that was her saying yes. She was perfectly fine with living under the same roof as Naomi, her girlfriend. It wouldn't _exactly_ be living together, but it would be damn close enough. It would be a big deal. "If I did that, it wouldn't pay much."

"Rent isn't much," Effy said quickly, her eyes shooting to Cook for a fleeting moment.

Naomi looked from Effy to Cook and back again. "You're sure?"

"'Course she's sure," Cook said with a grin. "And anyway, I hardly ever see ya. Come on, the Cookie Monster needs his Blondie."

Naomi locked her eyes on Effy's. Not pressuring, not hopeful, just curious. She would make do with some random if she had to. But living in a house with friends and her frighteningly attractive girlfriend certainly sounded like a much better option. Naomi kept her face passive, though.

Effy barely shrugged as she picked up the pint in front of her. "I wouldn't have to wait so long to shag you if you're only across the hall."

Naomi beamed. In Effy-speak, that was the equivalent of standing on a rooftop and proclaiming her love to the entirety of London. "If it means getting molested in my sleep, then count me in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear TROLL: Please don't throw yourself off a building. Here, let me lure you from the ledge with chocolates and the promise of a happy ending. Is that good enough? We don't want any Sophia-type casualties ;)**

**The enthusiasm about this story is incredible. Thank you all so much :)**

* * *

><p>Naomi shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of the cab. She couldn't stop fidgeting and she wasn't sure why. She tugged at the seat belt strap around her shoulder. "I've always hated these bloody things," She said as she reached her hands down to unbuckle.<p>

A light laughter came from beside her and Naomi turned her eyes down as Emily wrapped her hands around her wrists. "You won't hate it if it saves your life," Emily said with a smile as she placed Naomi's hands back on her lap. "Sit still, we'll be there soon." Naomi huffed and pouted and folded her arms across her chest, the spitting image of a stroppy child. "Adorable," Emily chuckled as she turned her gaze out the window. Naomi glanced at her out of the corners of her eyes and her mouth twitched into a small smile.

They pulled to a stop in front of the terminal at Heathrow and Emily climbed out of the cab. Naomi lifted her bag from the floor by her feet and placed it on the seat, before getting out as well. The driver got out and opened the back. He pulled out Emily's huge suitcase and duffel and placed them on the curb. "Just one minute and I'll be right back," Naomi said to him with a smile. He nodded and got back in the car.

"Thanks," Emily said with an awkward gesture to the building behind her. "For coming with."

"Of course," Naomi nodded, forcing her mouth into a smile.

"You really should let me pay for the fare," Emily said, folding her arms nervously across her stomach.

Naomi shook her head. "Consider it my going away present. Free fare to the airport."

Emily smirked. "Pretty cheap gift, that."

Naomi scoffed. "Please, he's probably running the metre right now. It'll be an arm and a leg by the time I get back."

Emily's eyes drifted down to her luggage. "I guess I won't keep you then."

Naomi shifted her weight from foot to foot, watching Emily stare at nothing in particular. "Wait a minute." She hurried back to the car and opened the back door. She leaned in and started digging through her bag.

"I've got the metre running, you know," The driver said over his shoulder.

"I know, I know. Keep your vagina on," Naomi mumbled as her hands pulled out the item she was looking for. She balled it up in her fists as she stood up and then walked back to Emily. She watched as Emily's eyes drifted down to her hands and her brow furrowed in confusion. "I hope you have a good time. Really."

Emily's eyes darted up and met Naomi's for a moment before they settled around the space just above her shoulder. "Thanks."

"I, um," Naomi started awkwardly as she held the bundle out to Emily. "I want you to take this."

Emily's eyes snapped to the white fabric in Naomi's hands. "Naoms, I can't-"

"Please? I want you to have it." Naomi knew her eyes were pleading, but she didn't care.

Emily nodded and took the shirt from Naomi. She unbundled it and carefully folded it up until Mr. Gordo's face was staring up at both of them.

"Just don't shag any Grecian goddesses while you're wearing him."

Emily playfully rolled her eyes. "Always with the rules."

"He's-"

"An innocent pig, I know," Emily laughed. Naomi let the sound wash over her. She took it in and committed it to memory. She was all too aware of how long it would be until she heard it again. "I'll wear it every night."

Naomi scoffed. "Well then you wouldn't be shagging anyone while you're there."

Emily shrugged and Naomi's mouth went dry. "Small price to pay."

Suddenly the cab driver honked his horn and Naomi nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jesus, I'm coming!" She shouted over her shoulder, mumbling "tosser" at him before turning back to face Emily. An awkward moment passed, where Naomi wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap the smaller girl up in her arms and never let her go. She settled instead for jerking her head towards Emily's luggage. "You'll be able to manage?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"You'll write?"

"Yeah, I've got your new address."

Naomi nodded and they fell back into silence.

"So…" Emily said quietly as her fingertips traced across Mr. Gordo's face.

"So…" Naomi said, fidgeting nervously.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back?"

Naomi's heart shattered. "Yeah," She said, her cheeks hurting from forcing a smile. "Let me know when your flight gets in and I'll be right here waiting."

Emily nodded and slowly turned to her luggage. She put the shirt down on top of her suitcase and then threw her duffel over her shoulder. She straightened up as she picked the shirt back up and grabbed onto the handle of her suitcase. She looked at Naomi, frowned slightly, and turned toward the terminal doors.

Emily had barely taken a step forward before Naomi practically threw herself on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and buried her face in her hair. "I'll miss you," Naomi murmured and Emily melted in her arms.

"I'll miss you, too," Emily responded quietly as she let go of her suitcase and wrapped an arm around Naomi's waist.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Study hard, but not so hard you forget to write."

Emily chuckled. "Will do."

Naomi nodded as she pulled away and blinked back tears. "Have fun, Ems."

* * *

><p>"So you moved in with Effy."<p>

"Yep."

"And Emily went to Greece."

"That's right."

"For a year."

"Mmhmm."

"A whole year."

"Well, ten months."

"That's still long enough."

"Tell me about it," I mumble through a laugh.

We're sitting in the back of a cab headed for the aquarium. Maya has her notepad on her lap and she's quiet for a few minutes as she reads through what she has written down and I watch the city go by through the window. I'm staring at a sign for Heathrow in the distance when I realize Maya's talking and turn my head to her. "Sorry? Didn't catch that."

"What happened with Allison? When Emily told her she was going to Greece?"

I smirk and raise my eyebrows. "What do you _think_ happened?"

Maya's eyes go wide as saucers and she squeals. I laugh loudly as she flaps her hands in excitement. "They broke up?"

I nod curtly. "They broke up."

"So Emily was single?"

"Emily was single."

"And?"

"And she left and was single in Greece?"

Maya visibly deflates. "Did you keep in touch?"

"Of course we did! Emily sent me postcards from all over Greece. We sent each other letters at least once every week. Sometimes more if we had a lot to say."

"Good," Maya says, nodding. "So what did you do while she was away?"

"School. Work. Nothing too exciting."

"You moved in with Uncle James and Effy and Panda?"

"I did."

"How was that?"

"Really exciting at first."

"At first?"

"Things seem to fall apart around me," I explain with a chuckle, but Maya just looks confused. "It's hard to explain…"

* * *

><p>The muscles in Naomi's shoulders burned as she carried the large box into the storage room of the shelter. The entire stainless steel table shook as she dropped the box heavily on top of it. "Jesus," She mumbled to herself as she shook her arms out.<p>

"Alright there, Naomi?" A cheerful voice asked from the doorway.

Naomi looked up and smiled as a young woman with auburn hair and dark blue eyes strolled into the kitchen. "Fine, Anna, and yourself?"

Anna grinned and leaned her hip against the table. "Always wonderful when my most dedicated volunteer is here. You need a hand with that?" She asked, inclining her head toward the box.

Naomi arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be off doing more important things? Organizer-y type things?"

Anna let out a rich, throaty laugh. "A good leader never assigns a task that they themselves wouldn't do."

Naomi's eyebrow stayed arched. "I think that might be an idealistic way of looking at leadership."

Anna held her arms out and grinned. "I am nothing if not an idealist. Look at where I work."

"You are nothing if not a nutter for working here," Naomi muttered with a smile.

"Exactly! A starry-eyed idealistic nutter!" Anna took a couple of steps back and popped the lids off a few large plastic bins. "So come on, then. Chuck us some pants!"

Naomi lifted up the folded flaps of the box and reached in. She pulled out a can and tossed it toward Anna, who caught it with a smile. "Ahh, aerosol deodorant. One of these days I'll get knicker duty," She said as she dropped it into one of the bins.

Naomi chuckled and threw another one at her. "You're far too excited about the idea of digging through a box of underwear."

"I always seem to miss the exciting donation days," Anna replied, placing the shampoo into one of the bins.

They worked like that for a bit, unloading the box. A few more boxes and bins were brought in by other volunteers and Anna thanked them, but said she and Naomi could handle the unload. Naomi chucked Anna the last package of anti perspirant from the first box and then started in on a dark green bin. As soon as she saw what was inside she smiled. "Hey, Anna."

"Hmm?"

"Come look at this."

Anna looked confused as she crossed to the table and peered over Naomi's shoulder into the bin. And then Naomi grinned as her face lit up. "Seems we have a clever donator on our hands." Anna smiled and walked over to a desk in the corner of the room. She took a black marker and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. She capped the marker, grabbed some tape and traipsed back over to Naomi's side. She taped the paper, that read 'TAMPONS', onto the lid. "Shut it up, put it to the side. We'll bring it to the necessities cupboard later."

Naomi smiled and snapped the lid back on, placing it on the floor under the table for the time being. "So, Naomi," Anna said as they separated out some more donations, "the youth centre doesn't have anything that pays, unfortunately."

Naomi nodded. "I figured. Thank you for checking though."

"But!" Anna said loudly with an overly dramatic catch that involved cradling a shampoo bottle like a rugby ball, "Emma's up the duff!"

"Well congratulations Emma," Naomi said slowly with a small smirk.

Anna sighed and started tossing the bottle back and forth between her hands. "Good for her, bad for me. She's quitting so she can dedicate the next several years of her life to rearing what I'm sure will be a devastatingly adorable child."

"What will you do?"

Anna smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "You really don't get it, do you?" When Naomi just stared at her blankly Anna laughed. "Do you want to take over her duties, Naomi? It pays less than dirt, but you'll be hands on with almost all of the outreach and education responsibilities."

"Emma's job is a bit more than I was bargaining for, to be honest."

Anna crossed over to Naomi and spun on her heels, leaning back as she set the shampoo down on the table. "You want to fight for social justice, right? You want to change policy and educate people about important matters? God knows why, but you want to be involved in politics and legislation, yeah? You'd be able to do a lot more than unpack donations and set up cots. Not to mention," Anna added as she gently bumped Naomi's shoulder with her own, "you'd have the chance to meet and rub shoulders with some important leaders in the community."

Naomi held her hands up. "You are trying very hard to make this sound as appealing as possible to me," She said through a laugh.

Anna chuckled and shrugged. "Well it should be. You could help shape reform. You could help spread awareness. You could help," She finished simply.

Naomi took a deep breath through her nose and slowly exhaled. "Can I have a few days to think it over? Sort out if I'll be able to manage it with my studies?"

Anna scoffed and pushed herself off the table. "Take as much time as you need. As long as you've got your decision made before the baby comes down the chute, we're sorted."

* * *

><p>"So you'd be doing, like, outreach and education?" Effy asked, twirling her straw lazily in her glass as her eyes roamed across the shelves of liquor.<p>

Naomi took a sip of beer and nodded as she placed her pint back down on the bar top. "Pretty much. I'd help with speeches and research and things. Compiling figures and statistics that they'll use for fundraising and press."

Effy turned her eyes on Naomi. "You'd be that desperate girl at parties who starts spewing facts about woman abuse and how destructive it is for communities and society at large that makes everyone else feel like shit because they aren't doing anything to help."

Naomi held her gaze for a moment. "You always make things sound so… so depressing."

Effy smirked. "I think you should do it."

"Really?" Naomi let her eyes drift with her thoughts until they settled on the beads of condensation on her glass. "It would be a lot of work. I don't know if I could handle it."

There was a minute of silence where Naomi could feel Effy scrutinizing her. "You've never heard yourself talk, have you?"

"What?" Naomi turned her head to look at Effy.

She leaned back casually in her seat, her eyes boring into Naomi's. "When you talk about it, the shelter and everyone there, it makes me want to rip your clothes off." Naomi's eyebrows shot up and a concerned look spread across her features. Effy smirked. "Passion, you tit. You get so passionate about it. You should do it."

Naomi held Effy's gaze, and a smile played on the corner of her mouth. "How can you call me a tit and have it sound like such a term of endearment?"

Effy's smirk became more pronounced. "It's a gift."

* * *

><p>Naomi took the job. She shadowed Emma every day after classes, learning exactly what the older blonde woman did. Naomi learned about spreadsheets and statistics and her stomach turned at some of the figures. She learned legislation and victim's rights, or lack thereof, and the stigma still attached to a lot of abuse. She learned that Emma's work was constantly flowing between reports about domestic and sexual violence. Every woman who stepped into their shelter was there because she was being abused, or feared abuse, and there were more than a handful of teenage girls who couldn't step foot in their own homes without hands being placed all over their bodies. The more she read and heard, the more Naomi's resolve settled into her veins like lead.<p>

Her days were spent learning how the British political system worked, how legislation was made, and her afternoons and evenings were spent seeing how those laws directly affected people's lives. Her nights were spent in bed with Effy.

After two weeks, Naomi got her first pay from the organization. Anna took her out to celebrate. Naomi had tried to refuse, but Anna insisted. "You're officially part of the social revolution!" She shouted, hooking her arm through Naomi's and dragging her down the street.

"I didn't realize we were a revolution," Naomi chuckled, allowing herself to be led down the street.

"All revolutions have to start somewhere. And the best way to change the system is to become a part of it. Fight from the inside!"

Naomi laughed and nudged Anna with her elbow. "Watch out, soon you'll be talking about 'taking down the man'," Naomi said, dragging out the 'a' in man in an attempt at an American accent.

"Oh god," Anna groaned. "Don't ever do that again. Your accent is atrocious, _man_."

Naomi threw her head back and laughed. "Good think I'm not in Hollywood then, isn't it?"

"A blessing, that," Anna sighed dramatically with a smile as they headed off to the pub.

Anna lifted her shot of vodka with a grin. Naomi followed suit. They stood for a minute, neither saying anything and Naomi tilted her head. "What are we toasting to?"

Anna's face fell and her eyes shifted left and then right. "We… are toasting to… "

"To my excellent work? To Emma's part in a study that could effectively open the eyes of legislatures across the world? To the social revolution?" Naomi said with a smirk.

Anna's eyes narrowed as she grinned. "To the start of what I'm sure will be a very long and influential career fighting for an equality that we shouldn't even have to fight for in the first place."

Naomi's smirk settled into a satisfied smile. "Bit of an exaggeration, but I'll cheers to that."

"Too right. Nostrovia!" Anna shouted as they clinked their glasses together.

"What the fuck is nostrovia?"

"I don't' know, it's Russian I think, just drink!" Anna said with a dismissing wave of her hand as she downed her shot.

"Nostrovia it is, then," Naomi muttered with a smile as she threw back her own.

One shot turned into several, and before Naomi knew it, she was delightfully tipsy and feeling good.

"So," Anna said as she tossed back yet another shot, Naomi following a split second later, "has it ruined your life yet?"

"Hmm?"

"The shelter. The women. Their stories. Has it taken over and ruined your relationship yet?"

Naomi shook her head. "Eff and I don't talk enough for anything to ruin our relationship."

Anna frowned. "Don't you two live together?" Naomi nodded. "But you don't talk?" Naomi shook her head. "So… what do you do?" Naomi arched an eyebrow and gave Anna a knowing look. "Ahh," She said with a grin, catching on, "to be nineteen again."

Naomi laughed. "You're only twenty-five; don't make it sound like you're some old maid who goes to the store in her slippers and housecoat to buy food for her thirty cats."

"What makes you think I don't do that already?" Anna winked.

Naomi gave her a playfully shove. "Oh, piss off. Just because you think you're too good to be with anyone…" She trailed off with a grin.

Anna shook her head. "It's not me."

"Oh, it's everyone else, is it? Everyone else has the problem and you're just the innocent victim of their cruelness?"

Anna pretended to think, her eyes narrowed as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Yeah, yeah that sounds about right." She grinned as Naomi laughed. "Look Nai, the shelter is my life. The work we do there is _all_ I do. A lot of people can't understand that and they run off in a strop," She finished with a shrug.

"Hmm, so when should we start?" Naomi asked seriously as she leaned her forearms on the bar.

Anna looked confused. "Start what?"

"Adopting your dozens of cats."

* * *

><p>Naomi opened the door a crack and slipped through into the dark room before gently closing it behind her. She bent down and slipped her shoes and socks off before straightening up to pull her shirt off. She slid her skirt down her legs and left it on a heap in the floor as she stepped out of it. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra before sliding the straps over her shoulders and down her arms. She dropped it to the floor and slid out of her knickers. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back, letting them drop down as she climbed in.<p>

Effy was on her stomach, her arms folded under the pillow her head was resting on. Naomi brushed her hair away and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the back of her neck, just above the fabric of her shirt. Effy hummed and shifted slightly in her sleep. Naomi grinned and reached her hand down. She pinched the bottom of Effy's shirt between her thumb and forefinger and slowly lifted it up, letting her other fingers trail across Effy's skin in the fabric's wake.

"You smell like a pub. A shit pub," Effy murmured.

"That's fitting, since I was at the pub." She placed a lingering kiss on the side of Effy's neck as she slipped her whole hand under her shirt, letting her fingers ghost across the brunette's ribs.

"You went with Anna?"

Effy's hips rose up from the mattress and Naomi took advantage, sliding her hand around Effy's stomach. "I did," She said, settling her right knee between Effy's thighs.

"Had a good time, did you?"

Naomi smiled into the kiss she placed on Effy's neck, hearing the smirk in her voice. "I did." She trailed her hand down past Effy's waist, her fingertips tracing along the elastic band of her knickers.

"Remind me to thank her, if we ever meet."

"What for?" Naomi's fingers abandoned the band and continued south, so very slowly.

"For getting you so drunk that your first thought when you got home was to do _this_."

Naomi moaned as Effy spread her legs wider and she slipped her hand between them, her eyelids fluttering when she felt how wet Effy's knickers were. "News flash: it's my first thought all the time. It's pretty much my only thought," She said as she pressed against Effy with two fingers. Effy's hips involuntarily rocked down against her hand. Naomi tilted her head down, her lips resting against Effy's ear, and commanded, "Now be quiet and let me have my way with you."

* * *

><p>Life continued in that fashion for almost two months. Naomi fell into a bit of a routine. School. Work. Maybe drinks with Anna. Always sex with Effy.<p>

Until one night in early December when Effy brushed Naomi's hand away. "I'm tired," She said, rolling to her side so her back was facing Naomi.

Naomi pouted. "Not even just my-"

"Not even your anything," Effy said.

Naomi sighed dramatically. "Fine, I guess. Leave me here. All hot and bothered."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours," Naomi said with a grin.

"I'm sure. I have a paper due in the morning that I haven't finished yet."

Naomi rolled her eyes and settled down into the bed, knowing that Effy wouldn't budge. "Good night."

"Night," Came the mumbled reply.

That happened the next few nights. Effy was tired. Effy had a headache. Effy didn't feel well. On the fifth night, Naomi said good night and got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and crossed the hall to her own bedroom. It was the beginning of the end.

Naomi spent more time working. She stayed late, compiling reports and reading through studies. Effy grew more distant and eventually Naomi stopped going into her room at night at all. Instead she would sit on her own bed, textbooks and notes sprawled out around her, and she would stay up late into the night studying and doing coursework. When she took breaks, which was rare, she would work on things for the shelter. University and the shelter soon took up all of her time.

And Anna took notice.

Anna rocked back in her chair in the office, which was really just a large room with several desks and a few computers. Her eyes drifted over to Naomi, who was bent over her own desk, and she sighed. "How late will you stay tonight?"

Naomi turned her head slightly, acknowledging that she had heard, but didn't look away from the papers in front of her. "Don't know. That newspaper wants to run the article by the end of the week and I haven't even come close to compiling everything they asked for."

Anna frowned, pulled her key ring out of her jeans pocket and leaned down. She unlocked and opened the bottom drawer in her desk and pulled out the bottle inside. "Nai." -nothing- "Naaaiiii." –still nothing- "Naomi!"

"What?" Naomi yelled, spinning around in her chair.

Anna held up the bottle of whiskey and gave it a little shake. "Come on. Talk to me."

Naomi rolled her eyes and turned back around. "I really need to get this done."

"As much as I love to see people so dedicated to the cause, you're falling apart. You're no good to anyone if you fall apart. So come, sit, have a drink and pour your heart out."

"I don't have anything to pour about," Naomi snapped.

"That's shit and you know it."

Naomi slammed her hand down on her desk and spun around, glaring at Anna. Anna just raised her eyebrows coolly. They engaged in a silent showdown. Neither saying a word, just holding the other's gaze. Anna gave the bottle another shake and Naomi broke. "Oh, fuck it."

Anna grinned as Naomi stomped across the room and grabbed the bottle from her hand. She kicked her feet up on her desk and crossed her ankles. "So go on, then. Spill."

"What do you want me to say?" Naomi screwed the cap off and tossed it onto the desk as she took a pull. She swallowed and threw her hand out. "Do you want me to say that you were right? That this job isn't just a job and it's basically taken over my life? That my relationship, if it even still _is_ one, is so fucked that I'm sleeping alone every night? Not that I even really sleep because I have nightmares about the stories I hear every day. I couldn't even escape my house for Christmas because my Mum is pissing off with her boyfriend again. Although I doubt I'd have gone even if she was there, because every minute I'm away from this bloody building, all I do is think about what I could be doing here to help." Naomi raised the bottle to her lips again and angrily threw it back, letting the liquid flow freely down her throat. She brought the bottle away from her mouth with a gasp.

Anna folded her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "Do you know I was hoping you wouldn't take the job?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Lovely. That's exactly what I need to hear right now."

"No, listen," Anna said as she dropped her feet off the table and sat up straight. "When you started volunteering here, you had this passion and dedication. And it was great, because it was balanced. It's like you left them at the front door when you went home each night and didn't worry about them until you came back. And then something changed. These past few weeks, certainly, but even before that. It's like something changed in your life and suddenly the passion you have for this work was with you all the time."

"Would you rather I wasn't passionate? I'm sure I can check my baggage at the door and just breeze through my days here," Naomi said with a huff.

Anna choked out a sad chuckle. "No, you can't. I can't either. The passion is a good thing, Nai, but it's dangerous. It's a fire. And if you leave it unchecked it does what all fire does. It consumes everything until it's all that's left. Until that one passion is all you have. Trust me. I was consumed a long time ago." Anna leaned forward and slid the bottle from Naomi's hand. "We're a lot alike, you and I. It's why I was hoping you would say no to my offer. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to you. Do you understand? I love how dedicated you are, I just don't want you to lose yourself because of it."

"Jesus, you're infuriating," Naomi muttered as she grabbed the bottle back.

Anna laughed as Naomi took another swig. "I get that a lot. So sit," She said as she gestured to her desk, "and tell me why you're sleeping alone these days."

Naomi sighed as she turned and leaned back against the desk. "I don't even know, to be honest." Anna plucked the bottle from her hand and took a swig. "We've just… drifted apart, I guess."

"You guess? Have you talked to her about it?"

"I told you we don't talk."

"Well you're not doing much of anything else, apparently, so maybe it's worth a shot."

"Yeah, I can imagine how that conversation would go," Naomi said with a humourless laugh. "'Hey, Eff, fancy a chat about us even though we didn't even talk about it when we got together?' That'll end about as well as petrol on a campfire," She said with a roll of her eyes.

"If you love her you should try."

Naomi sighed and took the bottle back. "I don't even know if I do anymore. We never see each other. I haven't even spoken to her since before Christmas. She came back from her parents' house and locked herself in her room for a day and a half. Didn't even leave to piss," Naomi mumbled as she took another drink.

"Were you peeking through the crack in your door? Looking for any signs of life or movement?" Anna asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"No," Naomi answered, shifting slightly.

"Oh my god, you were!" Anna squealed with laughter. "Oh, I can just see it. You standing in your room, staring across the hall at her door, willing her to leave with your mind, pining over her with a little pout."

"Piss off," Naomi mumbled, trying to fight back a smile.

"I bet you're an adorable piner."

"Piss off!" Naomi chuckled as she set the bottle down on the desk. "I don't pine. I'm much too mature to pine."

"Oh, I'm sure," Anna laughed. "You wanna get out of here?" Naomi nodded and Anna reached across the desk and grabbed the cap to the whiskey. She screwed it back on and slipped the bottle back into her drawer. "By the way," Anna said as she stood up, "you won't be paid for any of this." She smirked and Naomi grinned.

Her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. It seemed like ages since she had last truly smiled. She wasn't sure why she did what she did next. Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was just the fact that she was grateful Anna had gotten her to open up a bit. She wasn't sure. But Naomi's hands tightened on the edge of the desk as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Anna's.

And Anna kissed her back.

And then Naomi slowly pulled away, surprised by what she had just done.

Anna licked her lips and arched an eyebrow. "You _definitely_ won't be getting paid for that."

* * *

><p>"You kissed her?"<p>

"Yep," I nod slowly as we leave the ticket desk and Maya unfolds the building map on top of her notepad.

"Why?"

"I was lonely. And confused. About what was happening between Effy and I. I didn't know if what I felt for Anna was just friendship or something more. I missed my Mum and I missed Emily. My head was a bit of a mess at the time," I finish as she glances up at me.

"You were right," She says as she lets go of the map with her right hand and slides it into my left. "This is complicated. So what did you do after you kissed Anna?"

"I panicked and ran off."

"You didn't talk to her?" I shake my head. "Did you talk to Effy? Did you tell her?" I shake my head again and Maya sighs. "I don't understand it."

I chuckle lightly. "Believe me, Maya, I didn't understand it either."

* * *

><p>"Up. Up. Get up." Cook pulled harder on Naomi's arm.<p>

She jerked her hand free from his grasp and rolled over in bed. "Leave me alone, Cook."

There was silence and Naomi thought he had left, but a minute later her covers were thrown back and Cook scooped her up in his arms. She screamed and thrashed in his arms, but he just gripped her closer to his chest and carried her out of her room. He kicked open the bathroom door and Naomi panicked. No. No. She squirmed harder, hitting his shoulders, trying to get him to put her down. He dipped his head out of the way of her flailing fists and dumped her bodily into the shower. Before she could get to her feet, he had turned the faucet on and freezing cold water streamed down onto her body. "Cook! You fucking bastard!"

"I don't wanna hear it, Blondie. I don't know what happened between you and Eff, but this shit stops tonight. You've been lyin' in that bed for three days now." He held up three fingers for emphasis. "Three. Days. I'm sick of hearin' your phone ring when that bird you work with calls and you don't answer and I'm sick of not bein' able to sleep at night 'cause you're in your room cryin' your eyes out. Panda took Effy out. Now you're gettin' squeaky clean and we're goin' out." Naomi clambered to her feet and went to step out of the tub, but Cook placed his hands on her shoulders and held her under the water. "No. You an' I are havin' a talk. We're goin' out, gettin' some nice food in your belly, an' we're gonna have a chat." He reached across her and grabbed the shampoo bottle from the small shelf and shoved it into her chest. "Wash. I'll bring you a change of clothes." He pulled the shower door closed with a finality and Naomi heard him walk out.

Naomi clutched the shampoo bottle to her chest as the water slowly started to warm up. She placed the bottle back on the shelf and carefully pulled her shirt off. She slid the door open slightly and dropped it on the tiled floor. Then she did the same thing with her underwear. And then she cried.

In the time it took the water to change from hot to luke warm, Naomi had stopped crying. She had managed to wash her hair with no more tears falling. She turned the faucet off and slid the door open. There was a change of clothes folded neatly on the small counter by the sink and Naomi smiled when she saw Cook had quickly drawn a rude picture in the steam on the mirror.

"Lookin' good, babe," Cook said with a grin as Naomi walked down the stairs. He pulled her into a one-armed hug. "To the pub?"

"Sure," She said as she let him lead her outside.

They were on their second pint when Cook finally spoke up. "I've been waitin' for you to say something, but that's not gonna happen, is it?"

Naomi shrugged and averted her eyes. "I don't have anything to say."

"Fuck off, you've been way too quiet. You're fit to burst you've got so much to say." Naomi just sipped her beer in silence as Cook leaned back in his seat. "Fine. I'll start. Why are you bein' such a cunt when Effy needs you?"

Naomi gasped, choked on her beer, and then spluttered as she put her pint back down. "Excuse me? _I'm_ being a cunt?"

"Yeah, ya are," Cook said with a grin. If it took pissing Naomi off to get her to talk, then that's exactly what he'd do. "You're thick as shit if you don't see that. Eff needs you to be her rock right now, and you're off like a leaf blowin' in the wind. Cuntish."

Naomi fumed. "Effy's made it pretty clear that she doesn't need or want me."

Cook barked out a laugh and folded his arms across his chest. "Thick as shit, I told you. You know how Eff gets. Shuts down, shuts off. With everythin' goin' on, you really think she doesn't need you?"

"What are you even talking about, Cook?" Naomi asked with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you think I'm talkin' about, Blondie."

"I don't have a clue," Naomi said with the hint of a shrug. She picked up her pint and took a sip as Cook stared at her.

"You don't know? About her parents?" Cook asked as Naomi lifted her shoulders slightly and shook her head. "Fuck, man. Her mum was shaggin' one of her dad's work mates. They had a proper fuckin' fight back in November and told her they were gettin' divorced over Christmas." Naomi's eyes grew wide. "Her brother's turned into a right prick, the way she tells it, and she's halfway round the bend over the whole thing."

"Fuck," Naomi muttered. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"She didn't tell you any of that?"

"No! I had no idea." Naomi ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes roaming across the tabletop, but never focusing on anything. "Jesus, I'm such a cunt."

"What happened?"

Naomi sighed and lifted her gaze to Cook. "I kissed Anna."

Cook narrowed his eyes. "Your boss?" Naomi nodded. "Is that why you've been hidin' out?" Naomi nodded again. "Alright, chillax, drink up," Cook said as he reached across the table to push her glass towards her. "Don't start losin' your shit over it."

Naomi grabbed her pint and skulled what was left. "Fuck, Cook. Fuck!" She slammed her glass down on the table.

"Easy, Blondie," Cook said calmly as he pulled the glass away. "Neither of you's been talkin' like ya should." He pushed his own pint toward her. She picked it up and immediately downed it. "I'm gonna get us another round, then," Cook said with the hint of a laugh. "You just take a deep breath. It ain't the end of the world, babe. We'll talk this out."

And they did. Cook asked questions about what had, or hadn't, been happening between Naomi and Effy. She answered as honestly as she could. He asked about Anna and what was going on there. Naomi answered with uncertainty, because she honestly wasn't sure. He reassured her that the best thing to do was to try and talk to Effy. Try to sort through their shit and figure out where they stood. Where they fit in each other's lives. And when he asked if Naomi even still wanted to be with Effy, her eyes glistened with tears and Cook stood up, walked around the table, wrapped his arms around Naomi's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "No more tears, yeah?"

"Yeah," Naomi agreed, squeezing her arms tight around his waist.

"You'll talk to her an' get it sorted, one way or the other."

Naomi was smiling as she climbed the stairs. She was feeling better about everything. She understood now, thanks to Cook, that Effy had been pulling away out of fear. She was hurt by her parents, and it was obvious to Naomi that she was scared that she would be hurt in that same way. She would talk to her. She would make Effy sit and talk. They would work this out. They would work through this. Naomi believed that. But just as she was about to knock on Effy's door, it opened.

And Allison, in nothing but her bra and knickers, was grinning at her.

"Naomi. It's been a while," She said as she stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Naomi just stared at her, lost for words. "Are you next?" Allison asked with a jerk of her head towards the door. "I hadn't realized there'd be a queue."

Naomi exhaled sharply as her hands balled into fists. "What are you doing here?"

Allison folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "What do you think I've been doing?" Naomi's eyes darted to the door and then quickly back to Allison. She couldn't have been… No, Effy wouldn't… There's no way… A look of understanding flashed across Allison's face and she laughed cruelly. "Oh, well that's priceless, innit?" She shook her head slowly, grinning maliciously. "Looks like I've had two things that belonged to you, now."

"Get out," Naomi said quietly, trying to contain the flood of emotion that was building inside of her.

"You don't have the right to-"

"Get out!" Naomi barked, her rage flaring.

"I don't even have my clothes," Allison started to protest.

"I don't give a toss about your clothes!" Naomi shouted, slamming her hands into Allison's shoulders, causing the girl to fall back into the wall. "Get the fuck out of my house! I'll send your bloody clothes to the corner you whore yourself out on, just get! The fuck! Out of my house!" Allison's eyes were wide as she stumbled backwards down the hall and then raced down the stairs.

Naomi was fuming. Her eyes stung with tears and she swiped her knuckles across them, willing herself not to cry. _No more tears_, she said to herself. She glared at Effy's door, wanting nothing more than to burst in and make the brunette pay. Make her hurt as badly as Naomi was.

"Who was…?" Cook froze at the top of the stairs, understanding immediately. He rushed forward and wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulders. He guided her down the hall to his own room. "No more tears, remember? Effy's hurtin', Naomikins, an' she's lashin' out. Don't strike back, you're better than that." But Naomi didn't feel better than that. She felt betrayed and she felt broken. She felt like she wanted to draw blood, but instead she curled into Cook's side as they lied on his bed and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maya brushes her fingertips across the tank as a brightly coloured fish swims past behind the glass. "You alright?" I ask, watching as her hand drops to her side. She shrugs and turns away, heading to a tank with a sand shark in it. I frown and follow her. "Maya?"<p>

"What if I don't like who my Mummy is?" She whispers.

"What do you mean? You love her."

She sighs, much too heavily, as if the weight of the world has just settled onto her shoulders. "I know I love her _now_, but what if I hate her in the story?"

"Maya, listen," I say as I wrap a hand around her shoulder and turn her around to face me, "you love your Mummy. She's a good person. This is just a story. It's all in the past. One of the things about being a grown-up is learning to handle things as an adult. Everyone makes mistakes, right? But that doesn't mean that you hold those mistakes over their heads for the rest of their lives."

She rubs a balled up fist against her wet eyes. "I love my Mummy."

"You do."

"Even if she's made mistakes."

"Even if she's made mistakes. No one is perfect."

She sniffs. "So what did you do after that?"

I choke out a laugh. "The next few days I got really, really drunk and cried. A lot."

She lets out a small, sad laugh. "Of course you did."

"Of course I did," I say with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that is that. This was supposed to have a lot more in it, but then it would have been about ten thousand words (I apologize for the length of these chapters lol) and I figured I'd break it up a bit and just include that part in the next chapter, which might not be up for a few days. I have a project that needs my full attention, but hopefully I'll get it written and posted over the weekend at some point :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I was so excited to see that you all liked the last chapter. Thank you so much :) Andreathewriter: I haven't said anything about what Maya looks like, because she looks like her not-Naomi-Mum, and I'm trying to keep the mystery going ;) You'll just have to keep reading to find out. It does come up. TROLL: I feel so bad that you're allergic to chocolate. Here, take anything else you want *gives* (And long is good, eh? That'swhatshesaid :D)**

* * *

><p>Naomi was in bed. She was woken up in the morning by water running through the pipes in the walls. Cook's shower. He was always the first one awake, somehow. Plus, he liked to sing. Loudly. Naomi had gotten used to his gruff and indecipherable belting and it almost always helped lull her back to sleep. She'd wake up a little while later when a crashing sound echoed through her wall. <em>Panda<em> she would think as she'd roll over with a smile. Panda would always run into the shower door trying to turn the valves on. It was how she fully woke up. Naomi had seen her walking into the bathroom several times, eyes closed, hands stretched out in front of her, and then the crash always came followed by a surprised "Oh, bugger!" As if every day Panda was shocked that one minute she was asleep and the next she was somehow in front of the shower with a dull pain in her nose. Naomi would roll over, eyes trained on her closed door, and wait for fifteen minutes.

Sure enough, as soon as the water cut off and the upstairs went quiet, she heard the soft click of the door across the hall from her. That would be Effy. Just five minutes later, after a cup of coffee or maybe a bit of toast, the front door would swing open and slam shut as Effy left for class. "Safe," Naomi mumbled as she climbed out of bed.

It was strange, still living there. Living across the hall from her. They still hadn't talked, and Naomi didn't really want to. She didn't have anything to say to Effy. They had drifted and then fallen apart. They both let it happen. But Effy shagging some random, especially the same random that managed to get under Naomi's skin by simply _existing_, seemed unforgivable. It wasn't cheating, since Naomi didn't think that she and Effy were really together at the time it happened… fuck, they hadn't really been together in weeks. It was a silent thing, their breakup. Like they both just had a similar understanding of the situation when they thought about it. They didn't belong. To each other, with each other, they just didn't anymore. There was no fight. No lightning strike of understanding. No single event that drove them apart. It had just been a gradual descent into nothing. They made stops on the way, routine, obligation, but they never talked about it, so neither of them could do a thing to bring themselves back together on the same path.

When Naomi thought about it, which she did a lot, she realised it had been coming. She knew where they would end up, and somehow that knowledge made it bearable. It wasn't a surprise. It wasn't like this figure in her life had suddenly stopped being there and become something distant, much less important, much less present. A gradual descent. This outcome was almost expected. And Naomi wasn't mad or angry or hurt. She had regrets. Thoughts about what she could or should have done differently, but they never lasted long. It was done. It had happened and she couldn't travel back in time to change any of it. It was hard, but if she didn't focus on it, it was almost like nothing had changed.

Except she still couldn't bring herself to face Effy. Or Anna. She barely talked to Cook, even. Because he would always ask. And Naomi didn't have any answers. So she just avoided everyone for several days.

One Sunday morning, Naomi plodded down the stairs, the knocking on the front door echoing through the empty house. "I'm coming, I'm coming," She mumbled to herself, running a hand through her disheveled hair in an attempt at making it look a bit more presentable. She knew she had failed as soon as she caught sight of her reflection in the glass of the front door. "Shit," She murmured as another loud knock sounded. She unlocked the door and threw it open.

Anna was grinning, her left arm bent as she leaned her elbow against the doorframe above her head. "Morning, Nai," She said with a small wave as she pushed herself into the house.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Is anyone else here?" Anna asked, her eyes scanning the hall and the stairs quickly.

"No. Effy's at work and Cook and Panda went… somewhere."

"You weren't answering my calls," Anna said suddenly, turning to face Naomi. "You haven't been to work in a week and, quite frankly, if I didn't think it would be a proper pain in my arse trying to replace you, I would." She hooked her thumbs in the front pockets of her jeans and shrugged.

"You're firing me?" Naomi asked, indignity dripping off every word as she raised her eyebrows.

"No, I said that replacing you wasn't worth the extra stress. But," She sighed, her eyes drifting down Naomi's body, "you haven't been to the office in a week and every time I call you don't answer. I'm sick of talking to your voicemail."

Naomi tugged at the loose fitting knit jumper and wished she was wearing something else under them other than a pair of Cook's old shorts. "Sorry about that. Things have been a bit…"

"Shit?" Anna offered with a small smile and a look of understanding.

"Shit," Naomi nodded in agreement. "I've been working on a few things here though," Naomi offered weakly, her gaze falling to the floor.

"I know. I got a call from that journalist." Anna leaned against the wall casually as Naomi's head snapped up. "His editor wants to do an entire segment on our shelter."

"Really?" Naomi's eyes lit up.

"Really," Anna nodded. "Apparently there's been a lot of interest and their phone lines have been flooded with people wanting to know how they can help. So the editor felt it was essential to run an entire piece on our particular mission."

"That's, well, that's great!" Naomi said with a grin. When Anna just continued to look at her, Naomi's grin slid from her face. "So why do you look like that's not a great thing?"

"Because you should have been in the office when we got that call. But you weren't, and you haven't been since, and now J.J. is handling most of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Anna said as she pushed herself off the wall. "Look, Nai, what's been going on?"

"You want some tea?" Naomi asked suddenly, jerking forward as she headed off down the hall. "I feel like tea."

Anna rolled her eyes but followed all the same. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out," Naomi protested as she grabbed the electric kettle and started to fill it from the tap.

"Right. Of course. Hey," Anna said as she leaned back on her elbows against the countertop, "remember when you used to wash on a regular basis?"

Naomi glared at her as she flipped the kettle on. "You're so witty, aren't you?" Naomi mocked, reaching up to open a cabinet.

Anna chuckled. "One of my many talents."

They were quiet for a few minutes as Naomi pulled two teacups down from the cabinet, fetched a small tin of tea leaves and pulled open the utensils drawer to grab the mesh tea ball. Naomi laid them all out on the counter and then stared at the kettle, waiting for it to heat up. "So is this," Anna started to say, gesturing to Naomi, who crossed her arms over her chest, "about what happened in the office or did something happen between you and your lady?"

Naomi shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to answer 'both', because it was the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to admit that to Anna. "We broke up. Sort of."

"Ahh," Anna nodded slowly, stretching her legs far out in front of her, lifting her elbows and gripping the edge of the counter instead. "What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

Naomi shrugged and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I mean that I assume we broke up, since I caught her shagging someone who wasn't me."

Anna's eyes grew wide and her brows shot up her forehead. "Oh… shit."

Naomi let out a breathy, hollow laugh. "Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Naomi said as the kettle started to whistle and she switched it off. "The more I think about it, the more I realise it was bound to happen. We haven't exactly been solid lately."

Anna watched as Naomi filled each cup with water and then set about shaking tea leaves into the mesh ball. "More of you two not talking?" Naomi simply nodded, dropping the ball into one of the cups. "So much for not talking enough for anything to ruin your relationship."

Naomi slammed her palm down on the counter. "You think I don't realise that? You think I don't know exactly why we fell apart?"

"Sorry, Nai, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," Anna said quickly as she pushed off the counter and took a step closer to her. "It's shit, and I am sorry," She said quietly, placing a tentative hand on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi nodded slowly and lifted the small chain, transferring the tea leaves to the other cup. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, but blinked them back as she took a deep breath. How obvious was it that she had fucked up with Effy? That Eff had fucked up with her? Anna made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a yelp and wrapped her arms around Naomi's shoulders. "Oh, don't do that. I hate when girls cry. I see enough of it every day, I don't need to be the cause of it."

Naomi placed her hands flat against Anna's shoulders and let the older woman comfort her for a minute. "Look at you, you saucy minx," Anna said with a lightness in her voice. "First you get me drunk and kiss me, and now you make me feel all guilty just so you can hold me. Cheeky."

Naomi laughed lightly as they pulled away. "I think you'll find that _you _got _me_ drunk."

"Semantics," Anna said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Naomi smiled and pulled the mesh ball out of the teacup before quickly tossing it into the sink. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. It was unprofessional."

"Yes, because me offering you whiskey in the workplace was the height of proper ethical protocol," Anna teased. "It's nothing to apologise for. I understand why you did it."

"Care to enlighten me? Because I haven't got a clue," Naomi said with a nervous chuckle as she headed to the refrigerator and pulled out some milk.

"Easy," Anna said with a smile as Naomi crossed the kitchen back to the tea, "you were confused and upset about your relationship, and in your state of emotional distress, you did something stupid and completely normal. You kissed someone you feel comfortable and safe with." Naomi raised her eyes from the cups to Anna's, which were lit up as she grinned. "Plus, there was all that whiskey."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh as she closed the milk carton. "When you put it that way it sounds so simple."

"Nai, I spent all my time at Uni studying human behavior. I spend all day, every day, helping women figure out their lives and talking through every last detail of their emotions. I've learned a thing or two about why people do what they do."

Naomi held one of the cups out to her and Anna took it with a murmured thanks. "So, what you're saying is that I'm nothing new?" Naomi asked as she took a sip of her own tea.

Anna scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Sadly, no. You're exactly like the rest of us."

"Pity. Here I was thinking that I was something special."

"'Fraid not, love."

"Guess that means I'll have to go back into the office tomorrow."

"It might be a good idea. J.J. is great and all, but you know how he gets when he's under stress."

"Yes, I remember the fax machine incident."

"Tip of the iceberg, that. So you'll help him?"

Naomi scoffed. "It's my job, of course I will."

"Good," Anna nodded and took a sip of tea. "It'll be good for him to have a partner with a calm head on her shoulders."

The sipped tea in silence for several minutes. It wasn't awkward, but it was far from comfortable. The air hung heavy as Naomi tried to think of a good way to phrase the question that was playing on the tip of her tongue and Anna pretended like she didn't notice how Naomi kept swallowing it every other second.

"Well, this has been lovely," Anna said after she had finished her tea, "but I should probably go." She turned and placed her cup down on the counter.

"Whatdoesitmean?" Naomi rushed out as she leaned forward.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry?"

Naomi took a breath and closed her eyes, squinting out at Anna. "What does it mean? That I kissed you? And that you kissed me back?"

Anna's chest heaved as she inhaled deeply through her nose. She exhaled quickly. "It means just that. We kissed. It was nice, but it was just a kiss."

"Right," Naomi nodded, not feeling any less nervous.

"You know I'm shit at relationships, and I certainly don't expect anything from you. So, no big?"

"No big," Naomi agreed with a smile.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, bright and early and we'll get you and J.J. all set up."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a big deal at all. Naomi returned to doing her work <em>at<em> work. She worked with J.J., the two of them bent over a speakerphone on her desk for hours at a time. J.J. would run through figures and numbers so quickly that Naomi would have to place a hand on his arm and mute the call while he calmed down. And then she would unmute and explain to the journalist what all those numbers meant in a more human and less statistic way. They arranged for the journalist and a photographer to come have a tour and an in-person interview. The journalist spoke with volunteers and women who were staying in the emergency housing section of the shelter. The photographer had the lens raised to his eye and never stopped clicking. He went through three entire rolls of film before they left.

Anna beamed with pride when they got the news that the article was going to be a four page spread in the Sunday edition. Naomi had the urge to kiss her again, but settled on hugging J.J. instead. And then had to spend ten minutes apologizing and trying to talk him down from his over-stimulation. She made a mental note that breasts, in any close proximity, resulted in a very, very 'locked-on' and non-functioning J.J.

Anna held a special meeting on the Sunday that the paper came out. The office was filled with volunteers and workers, sitting in chairs, on desks, on the floor. Every single person had a copy of the paper spread open in their hands. By the time the last person had finished reading, the air in the room was electric. Anna stood up and every single pair of eyes turned in her direction. "I just want to say thank you, to each and every one of you, but especially to Jay and Naomi. We all know how important the work we do here is, and this," She said as she lifted her copy of the paper, "will definitely help other people understand that, as well. I imagine it'll get pretty hectic around here soon, not that it isn't always," –there was a light round of laughter- "but if the response to the last piece is anything to judge by, we'll be swamped with calls and donations and all kinds of wonderful things that will make our lives chaotic for the next few weeks. Mark," She said as she inclined her head slightly toward him, "will be setting up the volunteer schedule to handle training any new volunteers." She paused, seeming to think of something. "Is that redundant? It sounds a bit redundant. Anyway, if you'd be willing to give him a hand with that, just let him know when you're available and he can sort you out." Anna gave a curt nod, signifying the end of her 'speech' and the room started bustling with action as people got up and set back about their regular business.

Naomi smiled and waved as a few people filed past her desk on the way out. She turned her attention down to her copy of the paper and carefully folded it up. The article was… amazing, was the only word she could think of. If that didn't draw attention to their cause, then nothing would. She was proud of it. The entire thing, every quote, especially from women talking about the help they had gotten from the shelter, broke her heart in a very good way. Naomi felt so grateful that she had been given the chance to do that as her job. She was helping. She was barely twenty years old and she felt like she was making a difference.

"You were quoted more than anyone else, you know," Anna said, dropping her own copy on top of Naomi's as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Hmm? Was I?" Naomi asked, pulling her gaze up to Anna's eyes.

"You were," She said with a small smile. "It's really good, isn't it?" She asked as she trailed her fingers over the newsprint.

"It is. I can't believe it." Naomi smiled. "It's going to get us so much attention."

"It's going to get _you_ so much attention," Anna corrected.

Naomi frowned. "How do you mean?"

"'Long and influential career', remember? Mark my words, Nai," Anna said with a wistful sigh, "you'll be able to do anything you want once you finish university."

"What if I just want to keep doing this?" Naomi asked with a shrug.

Anna smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "If you're still here in two years I'll slap you upside the head myself."

Naomi barked out a laugh. "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"Of course not," Anna said, sliding a little bit closer across Naomi's desk. "It's just that you're meant for bigger things. Worldwide things."

"Worldwide things?" Naomi repeated in disbelief.

"Mmhmm. Worldwide," Anna said in a stage whisper as she raised her hands up and wiggled them.

"Right," Naomi snorted, "because I'm supposed to take you seriously when you're giving me _jazz hands_."

Anna laughed and shoved Naomi's shoulder playfully. "So what are you doing with your new-found purpose in life?" She asked inclining her head towards the newspapers on Naomi's desk.

"Probably send a copy to my Mum, so she knows I'm not 'pissing away my potential'," Naomi said with a smile. "Maybe send a copy to Emily. I think they'd both be proud of me," She said much quieter.

Anna tilted her head. "Emily your friend studying in Greece?" Naomi nodded. "I bet she will be. The article is basically an ode to your work here," Anna grinned.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Yes, alright, take the piss, come on, then," She said with a laugh.

"What? I'm not taking the piss," Anna said seriously. "I mean, look, it's right here in black and white," She said as she jabbed a finger at the paper. "'Naomi Campbell Single-Handedly Saves All the Women of Greater London'. How's that taking the piss?"

"Ha ha," Naomi deadpanned, standing up from her chair. "I think I'll go have a nice drink in celebration of _everyone's_ efforts."

"Oh, Miss Campbell!" Anna chuckled, following in Naomi's wake as she walked across the office. "Champion of all that is good and right and just, please come back!"

"You're impossible," Naomi mumbled as she grabbed her coat off the rack by the door.

"You don't mean that, Oh, Great Defender!"

"Once we get out of this building, I'm gonna give you a smack," Naomi threatened with a grin.

Anna gasped as she grabbed her own coat. "What was that? The Paladin of Protection threatened woman on woman violence?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Naomi laughed as she rolled her eyes and left the office.

Anna was hot on her heels. "Alert the press! No, seriously, you have them on speed dial, right?"

* * *

><p>We're standing in the middle of a corridor. I'm making apologies to people who have to walk around us as I try and tug on Maya's sleeve to get her to move out of the way. "Maya, come on – sorry- there are people -so sorry- everywhere." Her nose is practically rubbing against the notepad as she jots something down and without looking away from the paper, she turns and heads toward the wall. I sigh with relief when we both lean our backs against it. "Safe," I say quietly to myself.<p>

"Is that the article my Mummy has framed in the office?" She asks, eyes still focused on her notes.

"Had, Maya, and yes. She held on to it for a long time and framed it, at some point. Said she was proud of me for it."

"Has, Mum, and thanks." She writes something with a flourish and turns her face up to me. "I won't let her get rid of it."

I sigh. "Maya, you can't force her to keep things like that."

"Yes, I can," She replies as she slides her pencil behind her ear. "It's the only thing left of you in the house and I won't let her throw it away. Come on," She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me away. "The touch tanks are this way."

* * *

><p>Anna went with Naomi to get drinks. They laughed. They celebrated. They were both shouting 'Nostrovia' at the top of their lungs with every shot or sip they took until the word turned to jibberish in their mouths and came out as nothing more than a slur. Anna walked Naomi to the tube stop and Naomi kissed her again. Anna shot her a wink as she started walking away down the streets backwards. "You're gonna get me in trouble!" She called as she turned around.<p>

"You are trouble!" Naomi shouted back as she headed through the doorway to the station.

She was smiling to herself as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She pulled her key out of the lock and shut the door behind her. The house was dark except for a light coming from the kitchen. Naomi heard voices and headed down the hallway as the voices died away. "Panda?" She asked curiously as she rounded the corner. "Oh." Her feet stopped suddenly.

Panda was leaning against the counter, and Effy was sitting on top of it right next to her. "Hey, Naoms," Panda said with a small wave.

"Hey," Naomi responded, folding her arms across her chest.

Panda looked from Naomi to Effy and back again. "Wow, I'm knackered," She said through an exaggerated yawn. "Big paper due in the mornin'. I should," She pointed to the hallway, "you know," She took a hesitant step away from Effy, "leave." She hurried forward and out of the room, shooting Naomi a quick smile as she passed.

Naomi held Effy's gaze for all of two seconds before the brunette dropped it to the cigarette case in her hands. She flipped it open, then shut, then open, shut, open. "Right, well I should go, too," Naomi said as she turned to leave.

"I saw you in the paper," Effy said and Naomi turned back around. She was still staring at the silver case. Shut, open, shut, open. Effy pulled a spliff out.

"Yeah, it wasn't really important," Naomi said awkwardly. That was the first thing either of them had said to the other in a long time. Up until then, any time one of them walked into a room, the other would walk out. It didn't happen often. Neither of them stayed in the common areas of the house for longer than necessary. For this exact reason, Naomi thought as her gaze roamed the kitchen before settling back on Effy.

Effy's eyes snapped up for a split second before drifting back down. She lifted the spliff to her lips. "It didn't seem unimportant," She said as she placed the cigarette case on the counter next to her left leg and picked up her lighter. She flicked it into life and Naomi watched as the orange light danced across her face.

"A lot of people will read it and it should rouse decent support, but," Naomi shrugged, trying to downplay it as Effy put the lighter back down.

"Then that's important, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question, and Effy turned her gaze fully on Naomi as she said it.

Naomi gulped. It had been ages since she'd been scrutinized by those eyes. "I guess, for Anna and the shelter, yeah, I suppose," She rambled on, trying to cover how uncomfortable she was. And failing.

Effy smirked and took a long pull off the spliff. "Right. Just for Anna. Because she was the one referred to as 'a soldier on the front lines of an equality war'." Naomi slowly looked up, fully into Effy's eyes. She was surprised that the girl had not only read the article, but memorised the part that made Naomi's cheeks burn with a fierce blush when she had read it. Effy's smirk twitched before disappearing as she took another hit. Her eyes strayed to the floor, her own feet dangling in front of the cupboards, the stove and finally the darkness of the hallway behind Naomi. But her eyes never actually settled on Naomi.

And Naomi was filled with an overwhelming disappointment. Effy still cared about her. Maybe even still loved her, and she had just let them fall apart. Sure, Naomi hadn't exactly been Miss Let's-Talk-Through-Our-Feelings, but at least she had admitted a problem existed. And once she found out about Effy's parents, she had every intention of diving into what would undoubtedly be a heavy and serious conversation about _them_. About what she and Effy were to each other. And Effy had never had that determination. Naomi wasn't mad at her. However motivated by fear Effy's actions and inactions were, Naomi understood them. Even if she didn't agree with them. Naomi cleared her throat and took a step back. She was sick of the fucking stalemate they had locked themselves in. And she was going to break it. "I'm sorry about your parents. Cook told me," She said when Effy's eyes snapped to her own. "I'm sorry that you got scared and didn't feel like you could talk to me about it. I'm sorry I never asked, even though I knew something was wrong."

Effy seemed to regain her composure enough to tilt her head as she inhaled another lungful of smoke. She breathed out slowly as that infuriating look like she knew every secret in the world slid back into her eyes. "I'm sorry I let us get invested in each other when I was never the one you wanted. It was bound to go tits up, I knew that."

Naomi frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Effy studied her for a moment as she took another hit. She shrugged as she hopped off the counter and crossed the kitchen. "I'm stoned, remember? Who knows what I mean," She answered as she walked past Naomi into the dark hallway behind her.

* * *

><p>They were civil to each other from then on, even if it was a bit strained. When Cook came downstairs one morning and saw them both in the kitchen, Effy drinking coffee, staring out the window and Naomi pouring milk over her cereal, he threw his head back and groaned. "Thank fuckin' god! It was like a fuckin' mausoleum 'round here." Effy smirked over the rim of her mug and Naomi smiled. He hopped onto the counter next to Naomi and grinned back and forth at both of them. "Let's go get pissed tonight an' celebrate."<p>

Effy rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. "Too soon, Cookie."

He turned his hopeful eyes on Naomi. "What the lady said," She told him as she picked up her bowl and headed to the table, where a newspaper was waiting to be read. "Just appreciate that we can stand to be in the same room, now," Naomi mumbled as she sat down. Cook grabbed the milk and started drinking straight from the carton. Naomi froze, her eyes wide and her spoon hovering just in front of her face. "Cook, that's disgusting."

He shrugged and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You've never complained before."

Naomi looked at her spoon and then dropped it back into the bowl. "I'll just grab something on the way to class, then, shall I?" Naomi stood up and carried her cereal over to Cook.

He laughed as he took it. "Cheers, Blondie."

That weekend they all went out to celebrate Panda's birthday. Effy and Naomi had shared a spliff by the front door, which Panda took as a very good sign. "It's like you've crossed the Rubicon! Or maybe the Alps. Like Hannibal. I've never been good with analogies, but it's good, you two bein' pals," Panda said happily as she snapped a party hat onto Naomi's head.

Naomi looked up, seeing the hat resting slightly askew on her head. She understood what Panda meant, even if the girl was terrible at phrasing it. It was important. Speaking again, being able to not only stand, but be comfortable with, the other's presence… it was a big step. And they could never go back. Naomi knew that and she believed that Effy did, too. It had been hell, trying to avoid someone that she lived with. It was hard on her, it was hard on Effy, and it was unfair to Panda and Cook. Maybe Effy had been right and Naomi knew that they wouldn't last, either. They were too similar, in a lot of ways. And much too different when it really mattered. Naomi gave her hat a little tap, trying to straighten it out. "Panda, you'll never cease to surprise me." Panda grinned like it was the best compliment she had ever been paid and turned to Effy, another hat in her hands.

"If you try to put that on my head, I'll throw your body _into_ the fucking Rubicon," Effy said without blinking.

Naomi stifled her laughter as Panda turned away. "Geez, Eff, ruin the mood why don't ya. Cookie'll wear it, won't you, Cookie?" Panda asked with a smile as Cook came down the stairs.

"'Course I will, Pandapops," Cook grinned as he hopped off the stairs and landed next to her. He ducked his head down as Panda reached up and slipped the elastic around his head. "Fuckin' mint," He said as he straightened up and clapped his hands together. "We all ready to go, then?"

They headed to a pub down the road first. Cook bought them all a round and Panda started dancing to an old song playing from the jukebox. Cook, Effy and Naomi had another drink and Panda's hat ended up resting just above her ear as she thrashed around the pub. "There will plenty of time for dancing later," Effy said as she grabbed Panda's hand and led her out. Cook and Naomi followed and they all went on to the second stop of the night. Naomi's phone rang as they were waiting at the bar. She smiled as she answered it.

"Anna, lovely to hear from you. It's been, what, five hours since I left?"

"Five hours and nineteen minutes, actually, and I'm ready to bash my own head in."

"Are the new volunteers not working out?" Naomi asked with a laugh as Cook ordered them drinks.

"I love the help and enthusiasm, but they're like puppies, the lot of them. I turn my back for two seconds and they've piddled all over the floor," Anna replied with a sigh.

"Sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not."

Naomi laughed. "No, I'm not."

"I knew it. So what are you doing? I fancy some intelligent conversation."

"It's my friend's birthday, remember?"

"Ah, fuck, I forgot."

Naomi pulled her phone away from her ear as Panda gestured frantically for her attention. "Is that Anna?"

"Anna?" Cook said, turning toward them.

Naomi rolled her eyes at the fact that Cook, no matter how distracted he was, would always pay attention when a girl's name was mentioned. "Yeah," Naomi answered, looking at Panda.

"Oh, invite her! Me and Cookie want to meet her!"

Naomi glanced at Effy, who seemed completely uninterested in the conversation. "You're sure?" Panda nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, Anna?" Naomi lifted her phone again.

"Uh-oh. I know that voice. What's going on?"

"My friends want you to come out with us."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude. It's her birthday and all…" Anna trailed off.

"Um, she seems to be pretty insistent, actually," Naomi said, fighting to keep her hold on the phone as Panda grabbed at it.

There was a moment of silence where Naomi literally got into a small slapping fight with Panda. "Do you want me to come?" Anna asked hesitantly.

Naomi managed to fight off Panda and sighed with a content victory. "Yeah. I mean, yes, you should come. The more the merrier, right?"

Naomi could hear the smile in her voice as she answered. "Alright. Where's the next stop on your whirlwind tour? I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>Panda and Cook were standing in the corner of the pub, belting out 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' like their lives depended on it. They were both putting on quite the show. They were pulling faces with every line they sang and making desperate gestures to each other. Cook was swinging the cheap microphone like he was a rock star and Panda was dancing in circles around him. "Your friends are absolutely mental," Anna said with a completely enthralled and awestruck smile.<p>

Naomi grinned. "They really are." She took a sip of her lager and shook her head as Cook dropped to his knees and clung to Panda's left leg with one arm.

"_How can ya do this thing to me?_" He sang with an overly dramatic sob into the mic.

Anna burst into laughter and leaned into Naomi's side. "Are they like this all the time?"

"Unfortunately. Karaoke is just about the only thing Cook enjoys doing that doesn't involve going on the piss or the pull."

Anna grinned from ear to ear as Panda and Cook finished the song with a flourish. She clapped wildly along with the other two dozen people in the pub. Cook grabbed Panda's hand and they dipped into a bow. Naomi threw her head back and laughed. Cook jumped in the air and clicked his heels together as the host shooed them away from the small monitor. They walked over to Naomi and Anna and Cook wrapped his arm around Naomi's shoulder. "After that entertaining and quite dramatic interpretation, we now have Sammy coming up to do… ah," The host said, his eyes scanning the crowd, "ABBA's 'Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight'?"

"And on that note," Naomi said as she pulled her cigarettes out of the back pocket of her jeans, "I'm taking a break."

"Hang on," Cook said as he lightly tapped her arm, "where's Eff?"

Naomi pointed to a corner where Effy seemed to be occupied with her hand up a blonde girl's skirt. Cook's mouth fell open into a small 'O' and Panda turned her eyes nervously to Naomi. "It's fine," Naomi reassured her. "But I'm going outside for a few minutes."

"I'll come with you," Anna offered. "I could use some fresh air." A low guitar riff started playing from the speakers and Anna grabbed Naomi's elbow. "Quickly, before the song really starts."

Naomi chuckled and let Anna pull her towards the door just as the drums and synthesizers kicked in. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Panda doing what could loosely be called the Robot while Cook howled and clapped his hands. The door swung shut behind them and Naomi leaned back against the brick wall. She pulled out a fag and offered it to Anna. She stared at the pack and Naomi gave it a small, tempting shake. "Go on, then."

Anna sighed and pulled one out. "This'll be the third time I've quit and failed," She said with a light laugh.

Naomi smiled as she put the pack back in her pocket and pulled out her lighter. "Quitting's overrated anyway," She said as she lit the end. She kept the flame ignited and cupped her hand around it as Anna leaned forward and lit her own.

Anna took a deep drag and exhaled slowly. "Oh, fuck me, that's good." Naomi grinned and slipped the lighter back into her pocket. Anna leaned against the wall next to her. "So are you really fine with it?"

"With what?" Anna jerked her head toward the door and Naomi shrugged. "No reason not to be."

"Glad to see you're not over-thinking things," Anna said with a smirk.

Naomi chuckled. "I've thought about it, I've cried about it, I'm moving on from it."

"Oh?" Anna took a drag off her cigarette. "And how exactly are you doing that?"

"I just am," Naomi said simply.

Anna grinned and tossed the rest of her fag into the street. "Come on, we should be up soon. I signed us up to do some Sugababes."

Naomi's eyes grew wide and she sneered. "You did what?"

"Busy throwin' hints that he keeps missin'," Anna half-sang slowly as she grinned and plucked the cigarette from Naomi's hand, tossing it into the street.

"No, I'm not doing it." Naomi shook her head.

"Don't have to think about it, I want a kiss and," Anna grabbed Naomi's hand and lifted it in the air, forcing Naomi into a slow twirl.

"I won't sing," Naomi said with a smile.

"_Everything around it, but he's too distant." _Anna sang, turning Naomi to face her. _"I wanna feel his body, I can't resist it._"

"I can't believe you know all the words."

"_I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it._" Anna started dancing and rested her hands on Naomi, forcing her hips to move with her. "_I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it._" Naomi laughed and rested her hands on top of Anna's, moving of her own accord. _"I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning." _Anna pulled Naomi closer. Naomi lifted her arms and wrapped her hands around the back of Anna's neck._ "Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it.__"_

"I need you to stop singing now." Naomi grinned and leaned forward, pulling Anna's head down until their lips met, both of them smiling into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Naomi did sing that night. She had several shots of tequila before their names were called, but she did sing. And she had the most fun she had had in ages. Cook and Panda danced and at one point Panda charged Naomi and stole her microphone, singing '<em>My sexy ass has got him in a new dimension'<em>, complete with a shimmy-shimmy-shake. Naomi laughed and sang over her shoulder.

Effy disappeared at some point, as did the blonde she had been chatting with. Naomi shrugged it off and agreed easily when Panda suggested that they all do a Girls Aloud song. They all drank. They laughed. They were banned from singing any more after Cook finished 'Sound of the Underground' by kicking over the lyric monitor. Naomi tried to explain that it was an accident, but they were still asked to leave. Anna headed home, saying that she had to get up early in the morning. Naomi kissed her again before she left. Cook threw an arm over each of Naomi and Panda's shoulders and waggled his eyebrows. "What was that about, Blondie?"

Naomi felt a heat rise in her cheeks and wasn't sure if it was a blush or just from drinking so much. Maybe both. "What was what about?"

"That little smooch you just had."

Naomi shrugged and Cook pulled her tighter to his side. "It was nothing. Just a casual thing."

"That didn't look casual, Naoms," Panda chirped. "That looked like a proper snog!"

Naomi laughed. "It was just a kiss, Panda."

"Well, I like Anna," Panda said with a nod. "She's fun, isn't she, Cookie?"

"Anyone who can get our uptight Naomikins to sing in public is alright in my book."

"Cheers, Cook," Naomi laughed as she pushed herself away from him. "That's real sweet."

* * *

><p>It was just casual, Naomi kept telling herself. No matter how many times she and Anna kissed, which seemed to be quite a lot, she never thought of it as anything more than just friends having a good time. If she felt like kissing Anna, she did. They had a casual relationship outside of work, and neither of them let it affect how they were at work. Naomi stayed in London over Easter break and ran a meeting with a group of lawyers who were interested in setting up pro bono services for women at the shelter who wanted to pursue criminal charges. Anna was right by her side as they sorted out details. They celebrated that night in Anna's flat with a bottle of wine, which they didn't finish. Kissing turned into something more. Much more. Naomi left early in the morning, still telling herself that it was casual. It was normal for friends to have an absolutely amazing shag and not have it progress to something more. She managed to convince herself, for a while.<p>

Anna let Naomi work less as the end of her school year rolled around. Naomi had opted out of taking any summer courses so she could work full-time. She'd have plenty of time to catch up at the shelter, so she spent a couple of weeks poring over textbooks and notes for her exams. She got a letter from Emily that included the date of her return. Naomi wrote back immediately saying she would be at Heathrow to welcome her back. She returned to her studying with a refreshed enthusiasm and impatience. The sooner exams were done, the sooner Emily would be back. Naomi was excited, but also extremely nervous about her return. Before she knew it, exams were finished and Naomi was sitting on the tube on a sunny Thursday morning, on her way to fetch Emily.

* * *

><p>Maya gives my hand a squeeze. "It makes sense."<p>

"What does?" I ask as we stop in front of the open stingray touch-tank.

She lets go of my hand and holds out her notepad and the map. I take them and she just stands there, facing me, for a moment. "With Effy there wasn't really friendship. I mean, there was, but not enough. It was more just being attracted to each other. Sex." I open my mouth to argue, but can't seem to form any sort of dissent. I smile as I nod my head for her to continue. "And then with Anna," She continues as she turns around and lifts herself up, resting her elbows on the edge of the tank as her feet dangle above the floor, "it was all friendship. And maybe you confused that with something more?"

"Maybe," I say noncommittally and step up behind her as she dips her whole hand into the water. "Careful," I whisper as she wiggles her fingers. The aquarium employee is at the other end of the tank, giving a well-rehearsed and absolutely boring speech to a small group about different types of rays and how new research says that they aren't related to sharks, or maybe they're more closely related to sharks than had been previously believed. I don't know. His voice sounds like white noise and his tone is so monotonous that if I actually listened to him, I'd probably fall asleep on the spot. I shuffle myself a bit closer to the tank and grin as Maya's fingers run over one of the stingrays' wings. She looks up at me with a radiating smile.

"I touched it!" She says in an excited whisper.

"I saw!" I reply with matching enthusiasm.

"That was so cool!" She hops away from the tank and moves to take my hand again.

"Let's get those washed, first," I say with a laugh. "You're all covered in stingray germs."

She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. "Yes, Mum."

There's a small standing sink against the wall that we head towards. "I just realized something," Maya says as she squirts some soap into her palm from the dispenser.

"Oh? And what's that?" I ask as she rubs her hands together furiously.

"Emily. You said that you and Emily wrote letters and postcards, but you haven't mentioned them." She turns the water on and rinses her hands off.

"What, do you want a word-for-word retelling of the letters?" I tease as I pull a paper towel out for her.

Her face lights up as she takes it. "Do you remember them that well?"

My mind is suddenly flooded with thousands of words, written and received, and at least a dozen pictures from all the towns and cities and islands that Emily visited. "No. I don't remember them at all." It's a lie, and I can tell that Maya knows it. I think, that as long as I live, I'll never forget those letters. I think that when I'm ninety years old and can't even remember my own name, I'll still remember those words. The happiness in every line Emily wrote to me.

Maya doesn't press me on the issue. Instead she takes my hand and gently leads me from the wash station. "I want to see the sharks now. Tell me about when Emily came back?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you couldn't tell by the ending, Emily was supposed to come back at the end of this chapter. HOWEVER, I feel bad making my chapters so long lol I know you all say you don't mind, and I love that, but I do feel bad, forcing you all to read so much. Suffice it to say, everyone's favourite redhead will be at the very beginning of the next one. (Have I succeeded in intriguing you? Are you all thoroughly intrigued?) See you soon with the next one! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**My face. Has anyone seen my face? I'm afraid it's fallen off from all the smiling I do. Have I told you all you're amazing? Yes? Well, it's true, so hear it again: you're amazing. I'm a little unsure about this chapter. I had a lot of work to do on a project, and then couldn't focus on this, which is why it wasn't up sooner. I hope you enjoy, but it's alright if you don't :)**

**To 6seatertable: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Even if it is belated, I hope you had a good one!**

**TROLL: I'm afraid that **_**you**_** are the one who is being lovely. Here, would you like to hold my hand while we wade through all the Naomily? I need to make sure you keep off the rooftops.**

* * *

><p>Naomi inhaled deeply. The end of her cigarette glowed and the embers crept up and consumed the paper. Without taking the fag from her mouth, she exhaled through her nose and then inhaled from the cigarette again. She'd been repeating this process for over thirty minutes. The underground line had been delayed, of course, and Naomi had arrived late. She had run frantically to the terminal where Emily's flight came in and immediately checked the arrival board. Emily's flight was also delayed. Not by much, but long enough that Naomi had to buy a new pack of cigarettes to keep her occupied while she waited. So she was standing outside the glass doors to the terminal, glancing at the watch on her wrist so frequently that anyone watching her would have suspected she had a strange tick of some sort. Her hands were fidgeting, constantly moving. They'd run through her hair, tuck a stray strand behind her ear, muss it all up and repeat the process.<p>

A plane flew overhead and her eyes shot to the sky. She'd been doing that a lot, as well. Each time she heard the engines or the whistle of the wind as a plane cut through the air, she would throw her head back, wondering if that was the one that was bringing Emily back to her. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that. Emily wasn't coming back _to her_. She was just coming _back_. Period. Full stop. End of sentence, end of thought. And then her hands jerked from her pockets back to her hair.

She slid her phone out again. Her eyes grew wide. It was time. Emily's plane should have landed a few minutes ago. She rushed forward through glass doors and then stopped suddenly. She turned around and marched to the rubbish bin just outside. She took the cigarette from between her lips and stubbed it out on the edge of the bin before chucking it in. Right. She turned around and took a deep breath before steeling herself and walking inside.

She made a beeline for the information screen and her eyes scanned hungrily down the list until they landed on the flight number she had memorised weeks ago. Her eyes lit up at the status. 'LANDED' shone brightly and Naomi spun around, as if Emily would be standing right there, bags in hand. Naomi scolded herself. Life wasn't like a black and white film, where you could wait right on the tarmac until whoever you were waiting for came down the small set of stairs and ran into your waiting arms. There were security checks. Customs checks. All sorts of bollocks that meant that even though Emily was there, in the same building as her, Naomi wouldn't actually be able to see her for what was sure to feel like an eternity.

Naomi looked around the arrivals area. There was some seating, but she decided against sitting. She was too fidgety to sit still. She walked as slowly as she could manage, which was still a rather brisk pace, to a doughnut stand.

"Medium coffee. Uh, decaf, please?" She added as the young man grabbed a cup. The last thing she needed was more chemicals pumping through her body. Her nerves were doing a good job of keeping her heart racing without any help. Naomi pulled a bunched up bill from her pocket and smoothed it out as she waited. Something to do to keep her hands from getting tangled in her hair again. She handed it over as he put the cup down and then she waited while he made her change. He was dreadfully slow about it, and even though Naomi was grateful that he was killing some more of her time, her patience had been steadily dwindling for weeks. She took her change and slipped it into her pocket. "These are crap for the environment, you know," She told him as she lifted the paper cup. "You should tell your manager to switch to something more compostable or biodegradable."

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "Yeah, I'll get right on that," He said with the hint of a sneer.

"There's no need to be a twat, Alfie," She snapped with a quick glance at his name tag. "When the whole planet's gone to shit and the sky is brown every day from smog pollution, you'll wish you listened to me. See how you like surfing when the ocean is the consistency of custard." Naomi gave a curt nod of her head and left quickly before he could respond. Jesus, she was a mess. She was starting to sound like her mother. A much more crazed version of her mother. She went back outside and struggled to light a cigarette with one hand, while trying not to drop her cup in the other.

She smoked four more fags and drank half her coffee, all the while staring at the glass doors for any sign of Emily. A small crowd had grown and Naomi grumbled as what appeared to be a very large family completely obstructed her view as they headed inside. "It's like the bloody von Trapps," Naomi mumbled as she threw the rest of her cigarette to the side. It had to be getting close. Security and baggage claim can't take that long, right? She took a gulp of her coffee, which had cooled considerably, and chucked it in the rubbish bin before heading inside. She shuffled between bodies and rushed to the information board. 'LANDED' had changed to 'BAGGAGE IN HALL'. Naomi's heart sped up impossibly faster. She walked quickly, trying to steady her breathing, back to where people were milling around, waiting behind the metal railing. She slipped between two men in sharp suits with little signs and held her breath.

Naomi saw a shadow coming down the hall, and then the first person walked into view. Fuck, it wasn't Emily. Naomi didn't really think she'd be that lucky, but she could hope. She muttered a few choice swear words to herself, barely able to see through the flood of people suddenly filling the hall. Emily was so tiny there was no way Naomi would be able to spot her. She tried, though. She squinted and tilted her head and waited as passenger after passenger came down that corridor. And there was just no sign of Emily.

The last straggler out was a small, older woman with a carpet bag clutched in her hands. The entire von Trapp clan erupted and Naomi watched them, half expecting them all to break out in song. The old woman dropped her bag as she threw her arms open wide and called something out to them, shuffling forward. Naomi smiled to herself as the woman disappeared from view in what looked more like a rugby scrum than a group hug.

"Ten fucking months and you'd rather watch a stranger get a hug than give me one?"

Naomi inexplicably melted into a giddy little puddle of joy. That _voice_. Oh God, had it really been ten months since she last heard that voice? It was dripping with amusement and snark and… Jesus. Naomi took a deep, steadying breath and turned slowly to look at the owner of _that_ fucking voice. The voice that meant everything was right in the world and Emily really was here. Within arm's reach.

Emily was fighting a losing battle as she tried not to smile. Naomi could see the corners of her mouth twitching. Her cheeks were practically vibrating with the effort of holding it back. Naomi fought just as hard to contain her own excitement because Emily's eyes were brighter than anything she had ever seen. If the shine in them could be harnessed and used for power, all of London would be lit up brighter than the sun. For… forever. And her hair was more vibrant than Naomi remembered. Like ripe, freshly picked cherries. Or apples. Naomi caught her bottom lip between her teeth, unable to contain her grin any other way. She lifted her left shoulder in an attempt at a coy shrug. "I'm a romantic like that." Emily stopped any attempt at containing her smile. "I can't believe you're back," Naomi said quietly, opening her arms as she took a step forward. Emily crashed into her. Naomi stumbled and laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller girl as they fell back against the railing. "Ems," Naomi chuckled as she tightened her hold around her.

"Naoms," Emily murmured into her shoulder, squeezing her arms around the blonde's middle.

"No, Ems," Naomi tried to straighten up, but the tiny redhead clinging to her waist made it impossible. "Emily, there's a bolt or a corner or something in my arse."

Emily straightened up and her hands slid down Naomi's back, settling just above her shorts. Emily pulled their hips together and smirked. "Sorry," She said, not looking sorry at all. Naomi's hands slid around Emily's shoulders and then down her arms. Emily's gaze fluttered between Naomi's eyes and her lips.

Emily tilted her head, moved to lean forward and Naomi cleared her throat, looking away as she dropped her hands abruptly. "Why do you not have as many bags as when you left?" She asked, eyeing the single rucksack on the floor as they broke apart. "And why is the only bag you have not one you left with?" She tried to calm her heart, which was fluttering around somewhere in her chest, as Emily let out a disappointed sigh and stepped away.

"I bought it because I brought some things home with me and there wasn't room for it all. It was my hand luggage. They think my suitcase and duffel went to Germany," Emily chuckled as she picked her bag up and threw one of the straps over her left shoulder.

"You should have followed them there," Naomi said dryly, her mouth turning down in a frown. Emily gave her a small, confused smile. "You're the only person in the world who can go to Greece for a year and not come back with even the hint of a tan. Maybe a stint in the Black Forest would give you some color?"

Emily laughed indignantly and shoved Naomi's shoulder. "I wasn't there on an extended holiday to just lie around on the beach."

Naomi jerked her head and they started walking through the arrivals hall, step in step. "Didn't you spend a month in Crete? You'd think some of that sun would have sunk in."

Emily sighed as they followed the signs for the Underground. "You're making me regret coming back."

"You want to go back? I'm sure if we try really hard we can figure out a way to get you there," Naomi said, pulling a serious face.

Emily glanced at her out of the corners of her eyes. "Don't tempt me," She said with a smirk.

"You could hop over to France. Go to Italy, swim to Greece."

"I've never been good at swimming."

"Hmm. You could stow away in someone's luggage? You're small enough; you could fit with no problem."

"I like that idea. Where's the departures level?"

"How do you feel about disguising yourself as one of the cabin crew?"

"I don't think I'm tall enough."

"What?"

"To be one of the attendants. I can't reach the safety equipment or the overhead bins."

"Really?"

"The woman in the next seat over had to grab my bag for me."

"Oh, that's precious."

"Shut up."

"No, it is, it's adorable."

* * *

><p>"So, you're like, properly fluent now?" Naomi asked with a hint of awe as she arched an eyebrow.<p>

"Not quite. I can write and read better than I can speak it," Emily said with a shrug that bumped Naomi's shoulder. "My accent is shit, though."

Naomi grinned and turned excitedly in her seat as the tube rumbled through a dark part of the tunnel. "Go on. Say something."

Emily chuckled. "Like what?"

"Anything. Speak Greek to me," Naomi said playfully.

Emily shook her head, biting back a smile. "I'm not saying anything."

"Oh, come on!" When Emily continued her refusal, Naomi huffed and turned back around in her seat, folding her arms across her chest. She chanced a few glances at Emily, who was smiling contentedly, arms wrapped loosely around the rucksack in her lap. "You really won't say anything for me?" Naomi gave her best pout.

"You'll just take the piss. I'm not putting myself through your torment," Emily said with a sly smile.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I will not, Ems. Why must you always think the worst of me? Just say something." Emily mumbled something and Naomi leaned closer, cupping a hand around her ear. "What was that? Ass may is he?"

"I told you you would just make fun," Emily laughed.

"No, no! That was really good," Naomi insisted, nodding her head. "_Ass may is he_," She said slowly, as if seeing how it felt on her tongue. "What's that mean?"

"Leave me alone."

"Ems, you do excellent Greek. Better than I could. I'm not having a laugh, honest."

"Naoms," Emily cocked her head, a teasing glint in her eye. "It's _ase me isihi_. And it means 'leave me alone'."

"Oh." Naomi's eyes darted to one of the windows as the train slowed. "Where are we getting off, anyway?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd have a plan of some sort?"

"I hadn't really thought past making sure you were back and in one piece, to be honest," Naomi said with a chuckle.

"Your level of premeditation is shocking," Emily said, starting to stand up. "Let's just get off here and find a pub. I need a strong bitter or two."

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"All your worldly possessions are in here?" Naomi asked with a hint of disbelief as she lifted Emily's rucksack with one hand. She glanced up and looked at Emily, sitting in the shade from the umbrella in the middle of their table outside a pub.<p>

Emily shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Passport, papers, a book or two, a change of clothes. Everything important, anyway."

Naomi dropped the bag onto the ground between their chairs. "You seem alarmingly calm about your bags being in a different country."

"The man said as soon as they were located they'd let me know and send them back on the first flight available. Gave me a redemption code for some sort of 'gift' for the trouble." Emily bent over the arm of her chair and unzipped the main compartment.

Naomi glanced down as Emily rummaged through it and her face lit up. "Mr. Gordo!"

Emily grinned, her eyes flicking to Naomi for a split second before she pulled the shirt out and held it up. "I kept him as innocent as the day he was screen-printed."

Naomi reached for it and then stopped herself. "Is he your 'change of clothes'?"

Emily's eyes drifted down to the rucksack and then back up. "No?"

"And yet I don't believe you," Naomi grinned. "Keep him. Your luggage might not be back for a couple of days. I would feel guilty leaving you naked and… such." Naomi finished awkwardly. The truth was that with the way Emily was bent over the arm of her chair, Naomi could see straight down her top. And was trying very hard not to stare. She didn't entirely mind the thought of a naked Emily, but she pushed the thought out of her mind almost as soon as she had it.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks," Emily said with a smile. She stuffed the shirt back in her bag and pulled out a small slip of paper that she handed to Naomi.

"What's this?"

Emily chuckled. "It's the souvenir I brought you back."

Naomi arched an eyebrow. "My souvenir is the free gift from the airline for losing your luggage?"

Emily grinned as she took a sip of her drink. "I would have given you something better, but, you know," She shrugged slightly as she set her empty glass down on the table, "my luggage got lost."

"Pretty cheap gift, that," Naomi smirked at the memory of when she had brought Emily to the airport almost a year before.

"Payback for your going away present," Emily laughed as she pushed her chair away from the table. "I'm getting another one, you want anything?"

Naomi shook her head. "I'm alright, thanks," She said as Emily picked up her empty glass and headed inside. Naomi grabbed her pack of cigarettes off the table and pulled one out. She lit it and leaned back in her chair, letting her eyes drift across the table. They dropped back down to Emily's rucksack and Naomi frowned. She glanced inside and saw Emily was still at the bar, watching one of the televisions mounted on the wall. Naomi held her cigarette between her lips and reached down, pulling the bag closer to her. She held it open with one hand and grabbed what had caught her attention with the other. Naomi smiled as she pulled out the stack of envelopes, held together with orange string. She recognised the handwriting on the envelopes straight away. She flipped through the corner of the bundle and saw that every letter she had written to Emily was there, even the drunk one where she had rambled for almost three pages, front and back, about the decline in the quality of chips near her house. _Everything important_, Emily had said, was in her rucksack. Naomi wasn't sure what the strange pressure in her chest was, but she carefully placed the stack of letters back in the bag and pushed it over next to Emily's chair. She was still smiling when Emily came back outside.

Naomi watched Emily as she put her pint on the table and sat down, scooting her chair closer to the table. Emily lifted her glass to her lips and froze when her eyes landed on Naomi's. "What? What's that look for?"

"Hmm? Nothing," Naomi said quickly, busying herself with taking a drag off her cigarette, which had been reduced to almost entirely ashes. Emily watched as Naomi avoided her eyes with an incredulous stare.

"Right then," She said slowly, taking a sip from her pint. "So how have things been with you?"

"Fine," Naomi said with a nod. "Busy with classes and work."

"I got that article you sent me. It seems like you're doing a lot there."

"Yeah, I really like it. It's… fulfilling, you know? I know it sounds stupid, but-"

"It doesn't sound stupid at all," Emily said, that megawatt smile reappearing. "It sounds amazing. You really love it, ay?"

Naomi dipped her head and tried to contain the blush that Emily smiling like that had caused. "I do. It's really great." She took a sip of lager and cleared her throat. "We're actually having a fundraiser later in the month."

"You don't sound thrilled about that," Emily said with a grin.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "It's a swank party, dinner, ball _thing_. Fancy dress and all."

Emily shot Naomi a serious look. "Do you even own a fancy dress?"

"That's mainly the reason I'm not looking forward to it," Naomi laughed.

"We should go get you one."

"What, right now?"

"Why not?" Emily chirped. "We can pretend like we're in a movie. You can try on dress after dress and I can pull faces while some upbeat, but preferably obscure, pop song plays in the background."

Naomi grinned. "Preferably obscure, eh?"

"Well, you can't have anything too mainstream," Emily said with a knowing smile like there was no argument against it.

"As fun as that sounds," Naomi said with a chuckle, "Anna said I could just borrow something of hers. We're pretty much the same size."

"Anna?" Emily's smile slipped a bit.

"My, um," Naomi cast for the perfect title and came up blank, so she settled on something safe, "employer. Sort of. I mean, she has the power to make me unemployed, so that seems fitting."

"That was a lot of words to say she's your boss. What, are you shagging her on the side?" Emily laughed, intending it as a joke, but when Naomi's eyes snapped to hers the laughter died in her throat. "You're fucking… you're actually shagging her on the side?"

"Sort of." Naomi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh." Emily lifted her glass and put it right back down. "You didn't say anything," She said with a hint of questioning in her voice. "Why didn't you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now." It came out sharper than she had meant it and a flash of hurt crossed Emily's features. Naomi sighed. "Ems, it's nothing serious. After everything with Effy, Anna was a really good friend. Somewhere along the line it just evolved into more than that."

"So are you two, like, together?" Emily asked quietly, paying far too much attention to her pint as her fingers trailed up and down the sides of it.

"I don't know. Maybe? Between my exams, all the new volunteers and now these massive fundraisers, we've both been really busy."

"Not too busy to sleep together, though," Emily forced a chuckle.

"It's just something that happens from time to time," Naomi muttered before taking a drink.

"So it's accidental shagging," Emily said with the hint of a smile.

Naomi rolled her eyes and smirked slightly as she put her glass down. "It's not like 'How did your hand get _there_?' but, you know-"

Emily held her hand up and laughed. "I don't need details, Naoms."

"You seemed interested," Naomi explained.

"Please, I know how casual sex works."

"Oh?" Naomi grinned. "Were you shagging your way from bed to bed across the Greek isles?"

"It saved me money on hotels," Emily shrugged.

Naomi's mouth fell open in a disbelieving grin. "You little slag! What happened to keeping my shirt innocent?"

"Relax, Naomi, I was only joking," Emily chuckled and took a sip of her bitter.

"Just for that I should take it back and make you pick up your luggage naked," Naomi said, trying to sound upset. Her smirk gave her away though.

"Like you wouldn't enjoy it," Emily teased.

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?" She shot back while rolling her eyes. When Emily didn't answer, Naomi looked at her. And then tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Emily held her gaze as a satisfied smirk settled on her lips. "Yes. I am."

Naomi felt a blush starting behind her ears and averted her eyes as she downed the rest of her drink. "So," She said with an overly casual air, "what do you want to do now that you're back in jolly good England?"

"Honestly," Emily chuckled and settled back in her chair, "I want to have a shower."

* * *

><p>Eleven pages. Maya has managed to fill up eleven pages. There are scribbles all over from where she's crossed out events or details that, I assume, she's deemed irrelevant. And the edges are filled with arrows and question marks, connecting some pieces and guessing at the importance of others. I glance up at her and smile as I turn the page over. Her palms are pressed against the glass and she watches, in awe, as an octopus plays with a Rubik's cube. "They're intelligent and curious," She calls over her shoulder, never looking away.<p>

"Sounds like a certain young lady I know." That earns me a cheeky grin before her attention is stolen away again. "I thought you wanted to see the sharks?" I ask, flipping through more pages.

"Certain octopuses- octop- octo-"

"Octopuses, you had it right."

"-octopuses _eat_ small sharks, you know."

"Really?" I'm only half paying attention because a pattern is emerging in her notes. Or maybe it was always there and I'm just now seeing it. Nothing in the 'EMILY' column is crossed off. Except for Allison. She has been blacked out entirely.

"Mmhmm. Half their nerves are in their tentacles. And there are scientists that say each arm might have a sort of mind of its own. Because of the nerves."

I look up from the pad and frown. "Are you sure that's right, Maya?"

"Yes. I saw it on National Geographic. Right before Banged Up Abroad."

"Jesus." I cringe and flip the pages back. "Let's go see the sharks, alright? And have a chat about what you _aren't_ allowed to watch."

* * *

><p>So Emily had a shower. She also needed a place to stay, since she wouldn't be able to move in to her residence hall until the following Sunday, but she denied Naomi's offer to stay the weekend. "It's not like anyone would mind," Naomi said as she held out a spare towel. "The sofa is quite comfortable. Freddie used to sleep on it all the time."<p>

Emily took the towel from her with a grin. "Freddie used to get stoned and pass out, you mean."

"Details," Naomi said with a dismissive shake of her head. "Panda would love it if you stayed. She already plans to take you out dancing later."

"Oh, Christ," Emily chuckled. "She'll never change, will she?"

"It's not likely, no," Naomi said and leaned against the door frame.

Emily made a sort of humming noise as she rested her hip against the edge of the counter. She smiled at Naomi. Naomi smiled back. Emily's eyes darted to the shower and then back to Naomi. Naomi tilted her head. Emily rolled her eyes and laughed. "Are you just going to stand there while I strip down and wash up?"

"What? No," Naomi straightened up immediately and grabbed for the door handle. "Sorry, I just… it's nice," She said, pulling the door closed slightly, "having you back."

Emily smiled and pushed off the counter. "It's nice to be back. Thanks for, you know," Emily lifted her hands a bit as if to say 'everything'.

Naomi nodded. "Of course," She smiled at Emily. And then watched as Emily looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Seriously, Naoms," She said as she took a step forward and grabbed the edge of the door, "if you want to take a shower with me all you have to do is say so." Naomi's mouth fell open and before she could say anything, Emily closed the door.

Naomi wandered downstairs, her head cloudy with thoughts. Emily was back. She was back and it was exactly the same. Only different. There was an undercurrent of, well, _something_. There had been all day. Naomi remembered feeling strange at the airport. She wasn't sure why, exactly, but she felt lit it should have been… more. Better. Different. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She sat down at the table and lit a cigarette. Emily had seemed slightly off. Like she was expecting something more, as well. Her eyes still had that shine as when Naomi first saw her, but it was dimmer. Disappointed, almost. Naomi took a big gulp of water and shook her head. She couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was just that they hadn't seen each other in so long, things were bound to be a little strange at first. Once they got used to talking in more than just letters, once she adjusted to Emily being a living, breathing, tangible person again, things would be fine. They'd go back to normal and everything would be fine.

Except there were the letters. Emily had kept every single one. And Naomi had… She glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. It didn't mean anything, she told herself. She held the fag between her lips and inhaled deeply. It didn't matter.

The front door opened and Naomi leaned over in her seat, glancing down the hallway. Panda bounded towards the kitchen, grinning. "Naomi! Is Emsy back? Did she get back alright? Is she here?" Panda spun on her heel and leaned back, looking up the staircase. Effy was just behind her, shutting the door as she came inside.

Naomi smiled. "She's upstairs having a shower. Travel grime and all. You two just finish classes?"

"Yeah," Panda answered as she hopped fully into the kitchen. "Bumped into Eff on the tube. I love when that happens," She smiled. "Makes life feel like a movie." Naomi laughed as Panda pantomimed an excited scene that, she assumed, involved two people who know each other meeting on one of the trains. "Brill, isn't it?" She said, dropping into the chair next to Naomi.

"Yeah, Panda," Effy said with a small smile as she tossed the post onto the table, "brilliant. So is she staying here tonight, then?" Effy asked as her gaze settled on Naomi.

"Don't think so. I told her she could, but she didn't seem too keen on it."

Panda rolled her eyes. "Of course she's keen on it, she-"

"Shut up, Panda," Effy interrupted, sounding more bored than upset. "I have to work, but let her know I said 'welcome back' or something equally as charming."

Naomi smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Charming. Got it."

Effy nodded and crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator. Panda spun around in her seat. "You're comin' out with us tonight, aren't ya? After your shift?"

Effy shrugged as she straightened up, a small bottle of juice in her hand. "We'll see."

"Well I'll ring ya."

"Sounds good, Panda," Effy said noncommittally.

"Later, Eff!" Panda called as Effy left the kitchen

"Later," Effy threw over her shoulder, opening the front door and heading out.

Panda turned in her seat and widened her eyes at Naomi. "Blimey, what was that about?"

"Dunno," Naomi shrugged. "That's Effy, though, isn't it?"

"I guess," Panda said with a sigh. "So how's Ems?"

"Exactly the same, as far as I could tell," Naomi chuckled as she reached across the table to pull the ashtray closer.

"Good," Panda said with a nod. "I hate it when things change."

"Don't we all, Panda. Don't we all," Naomi drawled, stubbing out her fag. A clanking noise sounded in the wall as the shower upstairs turned off and Panda jumped out of her seat. "Panda, you should-" Naomi started to say, but Panda was already running up the stairs, "let her get dressed," she finished with a laugh as a scream and then a squeal of delight rang through the house.

* * *

><p>Panda looked absolutely disgusted. Emily was eyeing her with amused concern and Naomi was nodding her head slowly. "That's not half bad," She said loudly to be heard over the music.<p>

Emily laughed and leaned closer to Naomi's ear. "It's fucking vile, Naoms, but it does the trick."

"Too right it does," Naomi muttered, placing her glass on the bar top. "One more, ladies?"

Panda shook her head. "Not for me. I feel a bit ill from just the one."

Emily rubbed her hand up and down Panda's arm. "Just one more for us and then we'll get lost in the crowd. You'll feel better once you dance a bit." Panda nodded solemnly and Naomi bit back a laugh as she turned to lean on the bar. It was still rather early, but the place was packed. Naomi didn't mind it one bit, because the crowd was keeping Emily, in her tight jeans and one of Naomi's tops, in her proximity. She leaned a little further onto the bar, well aware that the angle meant that the barman could see just a hint of cleavage. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as his gaze flickered to her chest before rising to her face as he walked over.

"Another?" He asked, pointing to the glasses.

"Just two." He nodded and Naomi straightened up, glancing over her shoulder. Emily's neck was craned as she looked around and Panda was rubbing a hand slowly across her belly. She turned around just as he was placing the glasses down. Naomi paid him and picked them up, turning to nudge Emily with her elbow. Emily grinned and took the shot from her hand. They clinked glasses ceremoniously and then threw them back. Naomi had never worked so hard to swallow something in her life. "Jesus, Ems," She choked out, "Black Gold? More like the Black Plague." She shook her head and Emily laughed.

"It's meant to get you pissed."

"I definitely think it's working, then," Naomi said, feeling the liquor settling in her stomach.

"Good!" Emily grabbed Panda's hands and started pulling her into the crowd. "Now we dance!"

* * *

><p>"You went out a lot," Maya says, swinging our hands between us.<p>

"Yes, I did."

"Mummy went out a lot, as well."

"Yes, she did."

"Can I go out that much when I'm older?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, shall we?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a 'you'll be in trouble for the rest of your life if you even think about it'," I say with a smile.

Maya rolls her eyes. "Fine. Continue."

* * *

><p>Cook and Effy showed up not too much later. They all danced, clearing quite a bit of space around them. Emily disappeared when she saw a group of people she knew. She returned twenty minutes later with a grin and wrapped her arms around Panda's neck. Naomi watched as Emily said something in her ear and Panda's face lit up with laughter. Effy sauntered off at one point, with a smug smirk and a brunette in tow. Emily glanced at Naomi, who just shrugged in response. Emily abandoned Panda, slowly moving closer to Naomi. Cook brought them all drinks, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he downed his entire beer in one massive gulp. And then he threw his cup over his shoulder and started jumping around Panda as the music changed seamlessly into a fast paced, heavy beat.<p>

The more Naomi drank, the better everything became. The few lights became beacons to her eyes, drawing their attention. The music felt like it was pumping through her veins. Like she wasn't in control of her own body anymore. Which might have explained why her hand kept landing on Emily's hip. As soon as she noticed, she'd pull it away, but a few minutes later it would stray right back. And then she would gulp down whatever was left of the drink she had and wander off to the bar to get another. She lost count after the sixth time that happened.

Naomi, barely having to lean forward they were dancing so close, said into Emily's ear, "I'm going out for a fag." Emily's fingertips grazed across Naomi's wrist and then she nodded and made a motion indicating she would go with her. Naomi gulped and headed for the door, trying to ignore the ghosting touches on her hip as Emily followed closely behind her.

"Fuck," Emily laughed as they pushed through the door and settled back against the building. "I forgot how nice this was."

"What, having Cook slam into you every five seconds?" Naomi smirked and started to take her cigarettes out, fumbling a bit as the world swam around her.

"No, just being here. Out with you," Emily said. Naomi's eyes dragged up and Emily quickly continued, "Panda and everyone. All of you. It's easy." Emily shrugged and took a fag when Naomi offered.

"Well, this'll teach you to abandon us for so long again." Naomi flicked her lighter several times before she got a flame and Emily stepped in closely in front of her, lighting her own cigarette.

Emily straightened up and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Lesson well and truly learnt."

"Glad to hear it. I hate having to teach people things time after time."

"Yes, it can be so annoying when people don't pick up on things straight away." Emily shifted slightly closer.

Naomi nodded and took a drag. She was fighting against gravity, as if her equilibrium was just nonexistent. She could feel herself being pulled forward, urging her to eliminate the space between herself and the redhead in front of her. She gave the slightest shake of her head and the world rocked. Fucking… gravity. Fucking drink. She hadn't planned on getting so drunk. And now every cell in her skin was electrified with the awareness of just how close Emily was. "Yes. Frustrating."

"Very." Emily held Naomi's gaze as she lifted her cigarette. Naomi's eyes darted down to Emily's lips, which were pulled up in a smirk. There was a beeping coming from somewhere, but Naomi couldn't be arsed to figure out what it was because Emily's eyes were boring into her own and Naomi was trying to figure out just why they had gone so dark. "You gonna answer that?"

"It's probably not important," Naomi murmured.

Emily cocked an eyebrow and slid her right hand into the front pocket of Naomi's jeans. Naomi's breath caught as Emily slowly, teasingly, pulled her hand back out, never breaking eye contact. She flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. "Naomi Campbell's phone, this is Emily speaking. How may I help you on this lovely evening?" Emily practically purred and Naomi was grateful that she was leaning against something because her knees suddenly didn't seem able to hold her weight. Naomi heard the faint sound of a reply and then Emily's eyes dropped down and to the side as the smirk slipped from her mouth. She took a step away and held the phone out. "It's Anna. I guess it was important, then."

Shit, Naomi thought as she took it. "Hello?" She said, trying to remember what breathing was. She felt like it had something to do with air and lungs, but Emily's frown as she took another step away made her uncertain of anything.

"That was Emily?" Anna said quickly. "Is her voice always like that?"

Naomi breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, it is," Naomi answered, wondering why it was suddenly all she could think about.

"Jesus," Anna said quietly and then cleared her throat. "Listen, I know you're out and I'm sorry to bother you, but J.J. rang me in the middle of the night in an absolute panic." Naomi cringed. "He's not handling having to organise bits of this fundraiser well at all, I'm afraid. He's driving himself, and everyone else, up the bloody wall."

"You want me to come in tomorrow?" Naomi asked, watching as Emily leaned back against the building next to her. Well, not _next_ to her, but near her.

"Yeah. I know you asked for the whole weekend off, and I'm sorry again, but there's a good chance that Jay will _actually_ give himself a heart attack over this whole thing," Anna said with a chuckle.

Naomi nodded. "No, I understand. I'll be in at ten."

"Thanks, Nai. Sorry again."

"It's no problem."

"…how pissed are you right now? Scale of one to ten."

Naomi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Would it be horrible if I said maybe an eleven?"

Anna laughed. "I'll kill you myself if you die on your way home. And try to be functional tomorrow."

"I'll try."

"Later, Nai."

"Bye," Naomi responded and flipped her phone closed. "Bollocks." She slid her mobile back into her pocket and let her head loll back against the wall.

"If you're working tomorrow, you should probably go get some sleep."

Naomi rolled her head to look at Emily, never breaking contact with the building behind her. "I don't want to go home."

Emily smiled and shifted a bit closer, bending her left knee and placing her foot flat against the wall. "You should go, though. Get up early and be responsible and all that."

Naomi frowned. "I don't want to."

"Go home or be responsible?" Emily asked with a grin as her eyes scanned up the street.

Naomi took a drag and thought it over. "Both. I'm too young for a job like this. It's… it's a _grown up_ job."

"But you love it."

"Not when it means I have to leave your welcome back party."

Emily kicked off the wall and stepped into the street, throwing her arm out. "Come on, Naoms. I'll take you home. That way you're not leaving the party, it's just going with you," Emily said, hopping back as a black taxi slowed down and started to pull over.

"But Cook and Panda and Effy are still here."

"Yes, but it's my party," Emily said as she grabbed Naomi's free hand and pulled her toward the curb, "and if I go with you, then so does the party. I'll call Panda and let her know."

Naomi wanted to protest. She wanted to just say 'sod it' to going into work and stay out all night and into the morning, drinking and dancing, but Emily's hand was soft. And seemed to fit perfectly in her own. She dropped her cigarette and gave Emily's hand a squeeze. Even that felt right. The way Emily's fingers tightened around her own in return and how Emily's thumb brushed across the back of her hand. "Steady," Emily said quietly as she opened the door and ushered Naomi forward. Naomi let go of Emily's hand, begrudgingly, and climbed into the cab. She settled into the seat and Emily followed a moment later. Naomi folded her hands in her lap and looked out the window as Emily spoke with the driver. Emily sat back and not a moment later they were off.

"I don't want to go home," Naomi mumbled.

"So what do you want?"

Naomi's eyes drifted from the window to the floor of the taxi. "I don't know."

"Well then I can't help you." Emily shifted in her seat. Not closer, not further away, just shifted.

Naomi frowned. Her brain felt slow. She felt like she was missing something. "Are we still talking about going home?" She asked tentatively.

Emily sighed. "It doesn't matter. We'll get you home and in bed and when you wake up in the morning you won't even remember this."

"I'll remember. I always remember." Naomi leaned back and her left hand fell onto the seat between them. "Will you remember?" She asked as she looked out the window.

"Definitely," Emily chuckled. "Maybe."

Naomi grinned and turned to look at her. "Maybe?"

"It depends," Emily said coyly.

"On what?"

"On if you figure out what it is you want."

"I want," Naomi thought about it, "a shower."

Emily laughed, really laughed, and Naomi smiled, the bleary, pleased smile of the drunk. Emily reached down to take her hand. "All you have to do is ask, Naoms."

"I'll remember that," Naomi said, adjusting her grip until her fingers twined between Emily's. Her head felt heavy and she let it drop back as she shut her eyes.

"I hope you do."

* * *

><p>Naomi held onto the railing with her left hand and Emily's waist with her right. Emily laughed as Naomi stumbled her way upstairs. "How did you get so pissed? I drank as much as you did."<p>

"I don't know," Naomi mumbled. "I think it started when _someone_ suggested I drink Goldschlager and bloody Jager mixed together."

Emily chuckled and wrapped both arms around Naomi, steadying her as they stepped onto the landing. "Don't blame the Black Gold for your inability to hold your own."

Naomi pushed her door open and stumbled onto her bed, almost taking Emily down with her. "Jagermeister is evil. Even the fucking deer on the bottle looks like a demon." Her voice was muffled as she scooted up the bed, burying her face in a pillow.

Emily pulled Naomi's shoes off and tossed them onto the floor. "Just one more thing to add to your list of demon-drinks."

Naomi's eyes closed as she wrapped an arm around her pillow. "Fucking Remy."

"Fucking Remy, that's right," Emily agreed as she took off Naomi's socks. Emily said something else, but Naomi was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Her bed was so comfortable and her brain was so fuzzy and all she wanted to do was sleep. She tried to tell Emily to repeat herself, but it came out as more of a series of rolling grunts and mumbles than an actual sentence. Emily chuckled and Naomi felt a hand rest gently on the small of her back, rubbing soft circles over her shirt. Naomi felt sleep tugging at her consciousness, and as Emily whispered something in her ear and placed a light kiss on her temple, she succumbed to its pull.

* * *

><p>Naomi groaned and rolled over, swatting at the alarm clock next to her bed. Her hand fumbled for a minute before she found the button that silenced the bloody loud beeping. She tried to remember what had happened the previous night, but drew a lot of blanks. She could remember snippets, like dancing, and drinking, and Emily bringing her home in a taxi, but details of any sort were fuzzy. Except for work. She remembered that she had agreed to go into work, and that made her groan again. She sighed and swung her legs off the edge of the bed and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was wearing the same clothes as she had been the night before. The second thing she noticed was the full glass of water and two pills next to her clock. She smiled as she picked them up. She swallowed them and skulled the entire glass. She took a big gulp of air and stood up, hoping the pills would help with the headache that she felt creeping up on her. She gathered a change of clothes and left her room to take a shower.<p>

Once she had washed up, trying to make herself as presentable as possible, she headed downstairs. She heard a noise coming from the lounge and popped her head in. The television was on in the corner, stuck on the main menu for some Xbox game. Naomi smiled as she stepped over Panda's sleeping form and hit the power button. Cook was sprawled out on the floor, with his back against the sofa and an unlit spliff hanging from the corner of his mouth. Naomi plucked it from between his lips and put it on the table in the middle of the room. Her eyes drifted to the far corner of the sofa, where Emily was curled up into the arm. Her hair was mussed, covering half her face. A few strands were stuck to her bottom lip. Naomi smiled and resisted the urge to walk over and tuck her hair behind her ear. Instead she stepped back over Panda and closed the door softly behind her.

She made herself a bit of toast and brought it with her to eat on her way to the tube. By the time she got to the shelter, with medicine and a bit of food in her stomach, she was feeling better. Tired, but better. She had barely gotten two steps into the building before J.J. was on top of her, hands full of papers. "It's a nightmare, Naomi. No one talks to each other, and the people that do give all the wrong information."

"J.J."

"Half the barristers don't even know who I am when I call-"

"J.J."

"And the other half just ask to speak with you or Anna. And all that is on top of dealing with catering and selling tables and arranging appropriate entertainment-"

"J.J.!" Naomi screamed, wrapping her hands around the lapels of his jacket. "Take a deep breath, Jay and answer a question for me." J.J. gulped for air and nodded. "Have you heard back from Mister Moore?" J.J. shook his head. Naomi smiled and smoothed down the wrinkles caused by her hands. "Then ring him. There's no point having the fundraiser if we aren't having press coverage of it. Press means good exposure for businesses. Exposure means anyone with pockets deeper than a teacup will be there."

"Call Mister Moore," J.J. repeated.

"Call Mister Moore." Naomi gave him an encouraging smile and patted his shoulder. "I'll double check with the venue and arrange for a string quartet or something posh like."

J.J. nodded and started to walk away, before stopping himself. "Oh, and Anna wants to see you straight away."

"I'll bet she does," Naomi sighed. She trailed behind J.J. all the way to the office. She had barely walked in when Anna was sweeping her back out again.

"Walk with me, we need to talk. I made you some tea," She said, offering Naomi a mug as they walked into the corridor.

Naomi took a sip and smiled. "Thanks."

"I figured you'd need it, after your big night out. How was it, anyway?"

"Good," Naomi nodded and took another sip.

Anna narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You got totally pissed, didn't you?"

Naomi chuckled. "I didn't die and I am completely functional."

"Good," Anna said, leading Naomi into the storage room. "Glad to hear it, on both counts."

Naomi arched an eyebrow as she set her mug down on the table and Anna closed the door behind them. "Why are we in here? I've got a lot of work to do and a very locked on J.J. to calm down."

Anna grinned and stepped in front of Naomi, folding her arms across her chest. "Tables are ninety percent filled. Everything else is minor details. And J.J. has been locked on for almost a week, as you know. He won't breathe properly until this whole thing is done."

Naomi smirked and leaned back against the table. "That still doesn't answer why you brought me in here."

"Well," Anna drawled as she let her arms fall to her sides. "The first reason is because I couldn't do _this_ in the office." Anna placed her hands on Naomi's hips and caught her mouth in a kiss as she brought their bodies together.

Naomi smiled as Anna's lips pulled over her own, and she snaked her right arm around Anna's waist as her left wrapped around her neck. It was comfortable, being with her. It wasn't fireworks, or a primal need, like it had been with Effy, but it was nice. It felt nice to pull back slightly and then lean forward, capturing Anna's bottom lip. And Naomi knew it would always illicit that hum.

Anna quickly pulled away, shaking her head. "You're distracting me from the second reason."

Naomi grinned and gave Anna a peck on the cheek. "Fine. What's the second reason?"

"Amnesty International."

Naomi stared at her blankly. "Odd. Kissing me in the storage room makes you think of Amnesty International?"

Anna laughed, her head dropping into Naomi's shoulder. She straightened up and took a step back, grabbing Naomi's hands. "No. The two are completely unrelated. Well, not completely. I wanted to kiss you _because_ of Amnesty."

Naomi cocked an eyebrow. "Still odd. Maybe even more odd. Is this a new gay rights thing? The 'Kiss Pretty Girls Campaign'?"

Anna scoffed. "Funny you should mention that, actually." She took a deep breath and brought their hands up between them. "There's an opening-"

"I don't want it," Naomi said quickly. "I don't want to go for it."

Anna visibly deflated and dropped their hands. "Why not?"

Naomi shrugged. "I don't." Anna looked gob-smacked and Naomi sighed. "Look, I know you want me to go on and change the world or whatever, but that's not what I want. I like it here. A lot. I get to actually have a hand in helping people. I hate the stupid fundraisers and the pissing research, but I get to see how it helps. I see how the money gets used and sometimes even help with its disbursement. I get to spend my days educating people and trying to open their eyes."

Anna cocked her head to the side as a slow smile pulled up her mouth. "You got pro bono victim services set up."

"Fuck yeah, I did," Naomi said with a laugh. "Look, you can't change the world in one fell swoop," She said as she wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and pulled her close. "I feel like I'm actually making a difference here."

"You are," Anna said, resting her hands on Naomi's forearms.

"And I want to see it through. I love it and I want to stick with it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So long as you stop trying to get me to move on to 'bigger and better' things," Naomi smirked and rolled her eyes.

Anna chuckled. "Deal," She said and placed a chaste kiss on Naomi's lips.

"So, the tables are ninety percent sold?"

"They are."

"Jesus, that's a lot of money."

"It is," Anna said, taking a step back and pulling Naomi toward the door. "Over three hundred people all expecting some heart-warming, wallet-lightening evening of magnificence."

"Oh, alright, so no pressure then."

* * *

><p>"Did you really believe that?" Maya asks, pulling me to a stop.<p>

"Believe what?"

She scrunches up her face. "That you can't change the world all at once."

I sigh and take a deep breath as I slowly think of how to explain. "I think of it as making pancakes."

"Making pancakes?" She asks with a cocked eyebrow of disbelief.

I laugh at her expression, a perfect blend of myself and my soon-to-be-ex-wife. "Yes, Maya, making pancakes. A lot of different things have to go into pancake batter, right?" She nods as she looks at me intently, focused on following what I'm saying. "If you have too much flour, or not enough milk, or anything really, the batter is ruined." I see her struggling to understand and kneel down, getting on eye level with her. "There are a lot of different ingredients that go into making pancakes. Just like there are a lot of factors that go into changing laws and policy and minds. If you don't have the right mixture, then you can't use the batter. You can't change anything. Or the pancakes, the hoped result, don't come out properly. The most important thing is knowing what the ingredients are, and then trying time after time to cook them until you get them right."

"The first time I made pancakes on my own," She says suddenly, "I messed them up. But you let me remake the batter and try again."

"I did."

"And even though I got the batter right, I burned them."

"You did," I say, biting the inside of my cheek to stifle a laugh at the memory.

"But then I tried again and I got them right."

"And they were delicious."

"Thanks, Mum," She grins. "But I understand what you're saying. I think." Her eyes drift to the ceiling and her faces screws up in thought. "Making the batter is like the research you do. Talking with people, understanding when a law is wrong. Or," She says excitedly, gaining confidence in her thoughts, "that there isn't a law at all for something, but there should be. And cooking them is like actually fighting to change things." I bite my bottom lip, trying to contain my grin. "Sometimes you'll burn a pancake, but there's more batter and you have to try to get it with the next one. It's why you always call it a fight. Or a battle, or a war. Because pancakes keep getting burnt, but you still have batter to try again."

I literally have no words. For the first time, probably ever, I'm totally speechless. How on Earth I was blessed with this little genius, I'll never know. But Maya's looking at me, her eyes bright with pride, and all I can do is narrow my eyes at her in return and say, "How old are you again?" She laughs and I see her cheeks redden as she blushes. "No, I'm serious," I say as I stand up. "You're far too clever to only be ten."

"Mum," She whines, "stop it."

"Fine. But I'm bringing you to the GP to get an age verification," I say as she takes my hand again. "You have to be at least thirty, as smart as you are."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm ignoring you now."


	9. Chapter 9

**How very rude of me to not let you all know why I haven't updated in almost a month. My computer decided to up and die on me. (I didn't drop it down a flight of stairs or anything…) It took a bit of time for me to get a replacement, and even then I was lamenting the fact that I had lost a lot of information, including the twenty-something pages of this chapter and quite a few of the next one. Which, having to rewrite a chapter this long with absolutely nothing but vague memories of dialogue and shit? Not fun AT ALL. I felt very defeated and it took a while for me to be able to finally get back into the groove of writing. But now that I have a laptop again you'll be getting regular updates, if all you lovelies still want them? I'll promise to keep writing as long as you all want to keep reading :)**

**TROLL: You are wonderful, as ever, and not clingy at all. Please don't ever change? XX**

**ICRMP and bonggles: No apologies necessary. I loved reading your little exchange. I don't want to spoil anything, but all questions will be answered by the time this story is done :)**

**DNNHK and outasyn13: Hello :) this story is continuing, I just had some technical difficulties. Sorry about disappearing for a while there.**

* * *

><p>"Sure you don't need a hand with that?" The woman behind the bar asked with a laugh.<p>

Naomi shook her head as she awkwardly picked up the three pints. "I think I can manage," She said with a smile as she slowly lifted the glasses.

"Alright. But if you spill," The woman rapped her knuckles on the bar top and Naomi looked up at her, "I'll pull you a couple new pints. No charge."

"Thanks." Naomi said sincerely with a smile as the woman winked at her. Naomi carefully straightened up, trying to keep her hands steady. She slowly turned around and shuffled across the small pub, glancing between the drinks and the tables around her, careful not to spill. Eventually she reached the booth in the corner and with a triumphant grin she placed the pints down on the table. She lifted two of them, placing one in front of Anna, to her left, and the other in front of Emily, to her right. She smiled as she slid into the seat next to Anna and pulled her own glass in front of her. She looked from Anna to Emily, who was frowning, and smiled. "So what were you talking about? Anything fun?"

Emily quickly lifted her pint and took a drink as Anna chuckled. "Emily here was telling me about Greece."

"Oh? Did she tell you about all the time she _didn't_ spend in the sun?" Naomi teased as Emily rolled her eyes and put her glass back down.

"You'll never let that drop," Emily mumbled.

Anna smiled and took a sip of her lager. "I think it's admirable. I mean, sure the beaches are gorgeous, but you were there to study," She said to Emily, who just nodded in reply. "I mean, not everyone is as negligent and carefree with their schooling as you are, Nai."

Emily's eyes flickered to Naomi at the use of the nickname and then settled back onto Anna. Naomi rolled her eyes and playfully jabbed Anna with her elbow. "Yes, I'm such a slacker. It'll be a wonder if I ever finish my degree."

Anna laughed and Emily forced a smile. "So, Emily, are you planning on doing any more travel?" Anna asked as she took another sip of lager.

Emily shrugged, her fingers trailing across the condensation of her glass. "Dunno. I haven't really adjusted to being back yet, so-"

"Oh, you should," Anna said quickly. "If there's one thing I wish I had done when I was younger-"

"Because you're so old now," Naomi interrupted with a grin.

Anna smiled and ignored the interruption, "-it would have been to travel more."

Emily pushed her glass around on the small ring of water that had formed underneath of it. "Oh? Have you not been many places?"

Anna shrugged. "I mean, I've been all over the country, obviously, a couple places in Spain. I went to Italy when I was fifteen and that was bloody gorgeous. I backpacked through India with my girlfriend in the summer before university. She left me for a German bloke we met at the Nepalese border, though." Anna's face screwed up at the memory and Naomi laughed disbelievingly.

"Right, but you haven't traveled enough or anything."

"There's so much more to see." Anna shrugged and Emily watched her over the edge of her glass as she took a drink. "Won't get a chance now, with the shelter and all."

"But that's a great thing," Emily chirped up awkwardly. "I mean, the way Naoms tells it you're doing… incredible things." Naomi smiled with pride, glad that Emily and Anna both seemed to be making an effort to get along. She had been nervous about them meeting and she wasn't sure why. But everything seemed to be fine.

Anna gave Emily a small smile. "There's still a long way to go. We're only doing a little bit in a very tiny part of one country. There's a lot more that needs to be done. All over the world."

"Worldwide change," Naomi said with a grin.

"Hey," Anna chuckled, "a girl can dream, yeah?"

"Or just force your dreams off on other people," Naomi said slyly.

Anna laughed and leaned into Naomi. "I never forced a damn thing on you."

"No, not at all," Naomi said sarcastically. "Just my job and your presence in my life and let's not forget about that night with the Lambrini."

"Oh fuck," Anna cringed, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Yeah, I haven't. So don't say you've never forced anything on me," Naomi said bluntly.

"I really thought going for a swim would be a fun."

"Maybe not the best idea at two o'clock in the morning, though."

"I am sorry," Anna said with a tiny pout.

Naomi smirked. "I'm not sure if I believe you."

"I am, though," Anna grinned and leaned in, placing a light kiss on Naomi's lips.

"I'm going outside for a fag," Emily said quickly.

Naomi and Anna broke apart just as Emily was getting up from the table. She hurried away from the booth and Naomi turned in her seat to watch her leave the pub. "Shit," Anna said from beside her.

"What was that about?" Naomi asked, turning back around.

Anna gave her a disbelieving look. "Really?" Naomi shrugged and lifted her glass to take a drink. Anna sighed and leaned back into the cushion of the booth. "You should go check on her, she looked upset."

Naomi glanced over her shoulder and put her glass back down. "I'll be right back." Anna nodded, but Naomi didn't see it because her eyes were focused on Emily standing on the other side of the pub's windows. She pushed herself out of the booth and weaved through the tables until she reached the door. Then she pushed it open and stepped out onto the pavement.

Emily's head whipped towards Naomi and then she quickly turned away, raising her hand to her eyes and mumbling, "Fuck."

"Ems, are you all right?" Naomi asked as she raised a hand cautiously to the redhead's shoulder.

Emily shrugged her hand off. "I'm fine, Naomi. You should go back inside."

Naomi frowned as Emily took a small step away from her. "What's wrong?" Emily sighed and turned around. Naomi's eyebrows raced up her forehead. Emily looked to be on the verge of tears. Naomi stepped into her and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders. "Jesus, Ems, what's wrong?"

Emily sniffled and wriggled out of Naomi's arms. "Nothing, honestly."

Naomi raised her hands out to her side in a questioning stance. "You look like you're about to cry, so obviously you're not alright."

Emily shrugged and let out a sigh. "I… I don't think I can stay here."

"Okay," Naomi said slowly, "so come back inside and finish your pint. Or we can get you something stronger if you'd like?"

"No, I mean I can't stay here with you and Anna." Emily sounded exasperated.

Naomi frowned. "What do you mean? You've barely even talked to her."

Emily laughed humourlessly. "That's because she's been too busy snogging your fucking face off."

Naomi looked shocked and took a step back. "Ems… I want you two to get along. Just come back inside and try? For me?"

Emily swiped at her eyes with her fingertips and nodded. "Yeah. Of course. Sorry, everything's just been so different lately."

Naomi reached out to rub her arm. "It'll be alright, Ems. Might just take a bit of time to get used to being back, yeah?"

"Yeah," Emily said with a smile that didn't reach anywhere near her eyes. "Just a bit of time."

"So you'll come back inside?" Naomi asked with a cautious hope.

Emily nodded. "Of course I'll come back inside. If you like her so much she can't be all bad."

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or not," Naomi said with a chuckle.

Emily gave her a cheeky smile and slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I don't know either."

Naomi forced a smile and jerked her thumb toward the door. "You alright? Ready to go in and make nice?"

Emily rolled her eyes and instead of replying just walked past Naomi and went back inside. It was with a slight trepidation that Naomi followed after her.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was more awkward than the time I accidentally dropped my Nan's heart medicine down my bra," Anna said as she and Naomi were heading back to her flat.<p>

Naomi let out a shaky laugh. "It wasn't awkward."

Anna stopped walking and stared at Naomi, giving her a pointed look. Naomi raised her shoulders a bit and Anna tilted her head, her eyes clearly daring Naomi to disagree.

"Alright, maybe it was a bit," Naomi conceded. "I don't know what's gotten into her, though. Maybe she's still jetlagged or adjusting to living here again or something?"

Anna hummed in thought and moved her arm between them, taking Naomi's hand in her own. "She cares about you, ya know."

"I know. We're mates, we lived together for a long time. I care about her as well."

"No, I mean," Anna said hurriedly and then sighed. "I don't know. She just doesn't like me very much."

"Don't be silly," Naomi's voice rose about an octave and Anna laughed. Naomi cleared her throat and tried again. "Just because you didn't get off to the best start doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"Effy doesn't really like me either, though," Anna pointed out.

Naomi scoffed. "No one thinks Effy likes them; that's just how she is."

"Ah," Anna smiled, "so that look she gets, like I'm the most boring bastard she's ever encountered-"

"Means she's listening intently and being polite enough not to interrupt," Naomi finished with a laugh.

"I think I prefer Panda's sort of listening."

"Where she does more excited talking than listening?"

"Exactly," Anna chuckled as they headed toward the tube station.

* * *

><p>Naomi tried to get Emily to spend time with Anna again, but it was a futile fight. Emily had classes, or papers, or work, or if she suggested a different day, Naomi was busy organising for the fundraiser. Naomi wasn't sure if Emily was purposefully avoiding her, but she'd convince herself that no, Emily really was just busy. 'Scheduling conflicts' was how Emily had jokingly put it. But one day Panda had come home talking about how she and Emily had gone shopping and had a laugh together for most of the afternoon. And after that Naomi stopped trying so hard, figuring that if Emily wanted to see her, she could be the one to reach out.<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you won't let us come." Cook stabbed a knife into the loaf of bread and Naomi shot him a nervous look before slowly sliding the cutting board away from him. "It's not like we can't behave ourselves. Ain't that right, Panda?"<p>

"'Course it is," Panda agreed, dropping the spoon back into the pot on the stove. She held a bowl out to Cook, who took it and followed Naomi over to the table.

"It's a fundraiser, not a bloody piss up," Naomi started to protest.

Cook slid into his chair with a hurt look on his face. "Naomikins, we can be right posh."

"It's not just 'being posh', Cook." Naomi rolled her eyes as she placed the bread down on the table. "It's _business_," She said with distaste, sitting in her own chair, "and only a few of us are bringing people."

"So you can bring a guest, then." Panda placed two bowls on the table and pulled her chair up uncomfortably close to Naomi. She scooted herself closer to the table and Naomi pulled one of the bowls in front of her.

"No, it's only," Naomi sighed as Cook and Panda both turned expectant eyes to her. "Like husbands or wives or girlfriends and things. Not mates."

Cook scoffed and yanked the knife out of the loaf, cutting up the bread. "Easy. I'll be your charmin' husband and Pandapops can be your bang tidy mistress. Sorted."

"Thanks, Cookie," Panda grinned at the pseudo-compliment. He just shot her a wink in response and cut a few slices off.

Naomi sunk into her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know why you even want to go. It'll be as interesting as watching the grass grow."

"That's exactly why we should go." Panda grabbed a thick slice of bread and tore it apart, letting the pieces fall in her stew. "You'll be bored to bits without us," She said matter-of-factly.

"Unless there's someone else you're thinkin' of bringin' to keep you company?" Cook said slyly. When Naomi just sunk further into her chair, he grinned.

Panda practically jumped out of her seat. "Go on, then, who is it? Is it Anna?"

Cook shook his head and leaned forward, waving the knife as he talked. "Anna's already goin'. It'd be pointless to ask her. Unless our Naomi's gotten all gentlemanly and proper on us?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, straightened up and started eating as they continued to banter and guess about who she wanted to bring with her. The fact was that there was no one. She just really wasn't looking forward to the fundraiser at all. She'd been in a bit of a rut for several weeks. She understood why it was such an important event, but her mood was gradually and increasingly turning sour. She felt like all of her time was spent sorting out annoying details and trying to keep J.J. calm. She was stressed out about everything, and that combined with the fact it had been a week since she'd last gotten a text from Emily, she was starting to get pissy all the time.

Eventually the conversation moved on and Naomi joined in, assuring Cook that there was no way he would be able to go if he insisted on wearing a morris dancer's costume. He looked offended for a second, but quickly recovered and started listing other things he could wear that were just as 'classic'. Naomi allowed herself to get lost in their joking banter, feeling relaxed for the first time in what seemed like ages. Panda threw in a few suggestions as well, and once the idea of Cook in a ruff and codpiece came up, they were all in fits of laughter. Cook managed to have second and third helpings before Naomi decided that they should save something for when Effy came home and she swatted him back into his seat when he tried to go for fourths. They all started cleaning up and once dishes had been washed and the rest of the stew had been put into a container and then placed in the refrigerator, Cook suggested they all relax and have a little after-dinner treat. Naomi shook her head with a laugh as Panda skipped off and followed Cook down the hall.

She trailed after them into the lounge, where Cook was already sitting on the sofa, bent over the table and rolling a spliff. Panda plopped down on the floor and turned on the television as Naomi slid onto the sofa next to him. She watched the tv as Panda flipped through the channels, eventually settling on Wayne's World. Panda gave a noise of appreciation as she glanced over her shoulder at Naomi. "Garth's a right hunk, innhe?" Naomi and Cook had almost identical reactions of complete disinterest, which caused Panda to pout. "I hate bein' the only one in this house who likes making monkey with boys." Cook erupted into laughter and Naomi barely managed to stifle her own.

"Ah now Panda, don't be upset," Cook said through a chuckle. "How do ya think I feel, bein' in a house filled with beautiful women when none of 'em want my cock?" Naomi held back a smirk, but Panda seemed satisfied with the comparison and scooted back until she was leaning against the front of the sofa. Cook lifted the spliff, licked the paper and gave the end a final twist. He lit it and took a hit, holding the smoke in his lungs as he passed it to Naomi, who did the same before passing it to Panda.

Whatever Cook had rolled was good shit and before they had finished smoking it, they were well on their way to stoned. Panda ended up slumped against Naomi's legs, her mouth hung open as she stared blankly at the movie. Cook was bouncing in his seat, laughing far more than he should have. He was cackling, barely even able to breathe. "A sphincter says what!" Naomi rolled her eyes and pushed him away when he started punching her leg in excitement.

"Jesus, Cook," She said, fighting back a grin, "you've seen this movie a hundred times."

He gave a content sigh and folded his hands behind his head, sinking into the sofa. "Doesn't make it any less funny, Blondie."

Naomi was saved from his next bout of guffawing laughter by a beeping coming from the kitchen. "Shit, I think that's my phone," She said, trying to stand up without disturbing Panda too much. Panda looked up at her with glassy eyes and, when she realized what Naomi was trying to do, shifted so that her legs were free. "Thanks," Naomi breathed as she hurried out of the room. She went into the kitchen and followed the beeping to the table, where she found her phone buried under a half-read newspaper. She dug it out and flipped it open. She couldn't help the smile when she saw she had a message from Emily, and then bit it back as soon as she realised. Emily couldn't just ignore and avoid her and then try and act like nothing had been going on. She shot off a quick reply, managing to sneak in a little dig at Cook and then closed her phone and headed back to the lounge. She had just sat on the sofa when her phone beeped again.

"Who's that?" Cook asked with a grin as his eyes stayed glued to the television.

"Emily," Naomi replied, opening the message.

"Oh, Emsy! Invite her over!" Panda's head lolled back and she grinned up at Naomi.

"Yeah," Cook agreed, bumping Naomi's knee with his own. "I haven't seen her in forever."

"It has not been 'forever'," Naomi scoffed, and then leaned forward and tossed her phone on the table without replying.

"You not gonna invite her?" Cook asked with a hint of confusion. Naomi just shook her head. He rolled his eyes, pressed his shoulders back into the sofa and lifted his hips off the cushions. Naomi watched as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his trousers.

"What are you doing?"

"Tellin' her your battery died and that she needs to get her fit arse over here pronto," He said casually.

Panda clapped enthusiastically, but Naomi rolled her eyes and sunk down into her seat.

A while later, Panda decided she wanted brownies. Cook declared that as the best idea anyone had ever had in the entire history of ideas and Wayne's World was completely forgotten.

Naomi hovered in front of the stove, staring at the pan where Cook's whole stash of weed was sautéing in butter. Panda was making a racket over by the table. "Is this flour or powdered sugar? The container isn't labeled."

"Taste it," Naomi said over her shoulder, still watching the pan.

Panda dipped a finger into the white powder and then licked it clean. Cook threw his head back and laughed as her face screwed up. "Definitely flour." Panda continued to carelessly throw ingredients into a mixing bowl, guessing at amounts, and Cook kept glancing between the two of them.

"Is it ready yet? Pull it off," He said, reaching for the handle of the pan.

Naomi smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon. "It needs more time, you twat." She pushed the weed around as the butter continued to boil.

"I want it to be done, though." Naomi giggled at the childish whine in his voice and then outright laughed as he jumped in excitement when she started pushing the weed to the edge of the pan. "Bowl, Pandapops! Bring the bowl!" Panda rushed across the kitchen with the mixing bowl in her hands. Naomi turned the burner off and tilted the pan, trying to get as much of the weed out of the butter as she could. Cook grinned as Naomi lifted the pan and turned to face Panda, who held the bowl out toward her.

"They'll still be some bits left in it," Naomi said as she started pouring the melted butter into the mix.

"Who gives a shit, babe," Cook grinned. Panda laughed as Naomi used the spoon to try and get all of the butter out of the pan. A loud knock came from the front door and they all froze, looking nervously at each other. A leftover instinct from childhood and the fear of being caught doing something bad by their parents. Cook nodded and darted away into the hall. "Emilio!" His cry was followed by a very girlish squeal and a second later Cook marched into the kitchen, Emily thrown bodily over his right shoulder.

"Put me the fuck down, Cook!" Emily demanded, the command lost in her laughter. Cook set her down next to Panda and ruffled her hair. Emily grinned and Naomi found herself smiling just as wide despite herself.

"We're baking," She pointed out, using the spoon to point into the mixing bowl.

"I can see that," Emily chuckled. She glanced into the bowl and then at the pan and her face lit up. "Oh, shit. I'm glad I came over."

Cook clapped her on the shoulder and laughed. "Us too, babe."

Panda took the spoon and started mixing everything together while Naomi dumped the used weed into the bin. Emily followed Cook over to the counter, where he hopped up and started kicking his heels against the cabinets underneath. "So Red, what ya been up to?"

She shrugged and watched as Naomi dug around in one of the cabinets for a baking tin. "Not much. Classes, work, trying to figure out how things are going with Shannon."

Cook raised his eyebrows and nudged her leg with his foot. She turned and looked at him. "Shannon? Have you got yourself a bird?" Cook sat up a bit straighter, his eyes growing wide with interest. "Is she fit?"

Emily laughed and slapped his leg playfully. "Yes, she's fit, but we aren't like, together, yet. Not officially."

Naomi dropped the tin on the floor and everyone looked at her. She bent down and quickly picked it back up. "You didn't tell me that," She said, looking at Emily.

Emily held her gaze and shrugged. "You and I haven't really talked lately. I told Panda."

"That's still something you should have told _me_." Naomi didn't mean to sound accusatory, but the way Emily's brows rose told her that's exactly how it came off.

"I didn't realise I had to check with you before I started seeing someone," She said coolly. "Anyway, I would have told you but you're practically attached at the fucking hip to _Anna_." No one missed the malicious edge to that statement or the way Emily said Anna's name as if it were a swear word or an insult.

"She's my fucking _girlfriend_, in case you've forgotten."

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten."

"Good, because I'm sure I'll be spending a lot more time with her," Naomi said. "And you can go be with _Shannon_." Cook let out a low whistle and Emily's jaw clenched. Naomi tried to avoid the topic further by quickly walking over to Panda and dropping the tin down on the table. She went to the cupboard and grabbed the baking parchment as Cook and Panda tried to save the conversation, but their voices faded into background noise. Naomi was upset and she could feel the pull of anger inside her. Emily hadn't told her that she was dating, or seeing, or whatever she was doing, someone. She aggressively ripped some parchment off the roll and shoved the box back into the cupboard. Why hadn't Emily told her? True, they hadn't really spoken recently, but still… She huffed over to the table and shoved the parchment into the rectangular tin, then grabbed the bowl from Panda and started pouring the mix. A tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she had neglected to tell Emily things, as well. Like Anna. _Maybe you've both just grown apart._ That thought caused a strange pressure in her chest. She sighed and used the spoon to scrape the last of the batter out of the bowl. Thinking was quickly killing her buzz and as Panda took the tin and headed for the oven, Naomi placed the bowl on the table and sighed. "I'm going outside for a fag."

She left the kitchen, feeling all of their eyes on her back as she headed down the hall to grab her purse. She dug through its contents until her fingers found her pack of cigarettes. She pulled it out and opened the front door, stepping quickly into the warm night air. She closed the door behind her and dropped down onto the step, wasting no time in lighting a fag. She was honestly expecting someone to come out and try to talk to her, to find out if she was okay. She prepared what she would say, thought up a few different biting remarks, and tried to ignore the fact that she had no idea what was going on in her mind at that moment. She smoked in silence, trying to relax and get back the carefree, and quite stoned, feeling she had had just ten minutes ago.

She was still trying several minutes later when Effy turned onto the path, her own cigarette hanging loosely between her fingers. Naomi glanced up and scooted over a bit to allow Effy more room to get into the house. But Effy just slid her bag off her shoulder, turned around and gracefully dropped onto the step next to her. Naomi took a drag and turned her eyes back to the dark ground in front of her.

When it became apparent that Naomi wasn't going to say anything, Effy clicked her tongue and threw the butt of her fag toward the street. "Any particular reason you're sitting out here looking like a sad twat?"

Naomi shrugged and stubbed out her butt before sending it soaring after Effy's. She wasn't sure why Effy was interested. They were friends now, sure, but talking about things wasn't something they had ever done. Naomi couldn't understand why Effy suddenly wanted to change that. They both lit another cigarette and neither of them said anything for several minutes. Naomi felt Effy's eyes on her and when she finally turned to look, Effy's lips twitched up in a smirk. "You're usually a bit more enthusiastic when you're high."

Naomi rolled her eyes and looked away. "I'm not high."

"Hmm, you certainly smell like you are." Effy turned her head and let her eyes wander to the houses across the street. "Thinking too much?"

Naomi nodded and they each took a drag with mirrored motions. "The weed's just making everything," She exhaled a small cloud of smoke, "fucking jumbled."

"So stop forcing it," Effy said casually, her eyes fixed on the upstairs window of their neighbor's.

Naomi looked at her. "I'm not forcing anything."

"You are, though." Effy tilted her head in interest at what she was seeing. "Just let the high carry you. I think you'd be pleasantly surprised at where it takes you." She took a drag and used her cigarette to point to what she was looking at. "Mr. Turner goes away on business every other week." Naomi looked in confusion to where Effy was pointing. She squinted and made out the shape of two people in an embrace, silhouetted against the curtains in the window. "And whenever he does, not even twenty minutes after he's left, Mrs. Turner unlocks the door and a man in a blue car pulls up, gets out, and goes inside." Naomi looked at Effy, completely lost. Effy turned her eyes on Naomi's and that smirk was present in force. "She loves her husband; it's obvious when you see them together."

Naomi glanced at the window and then back to Effy. "And why are you telling me about the neighbor's adultery?"

Effy's smirk morphed into a grin. "It's all about want and need, Naomi, and figuring out the difference."

Naomi cocked an eyebrow and watched Effy slowly inhale the last drag from her cigarette. "That whole _mysterious and all-knowing _thing you do… it's all a sham, isn't it?"

Effy burst into laughter and chucked her butt. "I wonder myself sometimes." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Come on, then. I expect Emily's worried sick about you."

Naomi pushed to her feet and was just turning to follow Effy inside when her brain processed what she had just heard. "Wait, how do you know Emily's here?"

Effy smirked as she opened the door. "Don't be too concerned. It's just a sham, right?"

* * *

><p>Maya writes something down in her notes, and I can't tell if she's uninterested in what she's writing, or if she's upset.<p>

"We'll never get to the sharks if you keep stopping," I say with a forced lightness in my voice.

Maya shrugs and drops her arms to her sides as her eyes rise to follow the sea turtle through the water. "We'll get to them eventually."

I step up behind her and run my fingers through her hair. "What's the matter? When we first got here you couldn't wait to see them."

"Nothing's the matter," She sighs. I drop my arm around her shoulders and she leans into my side.

"Really? Because it seems like something is bothering you."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

Uh-oh. "About what?"

"Just why you and my Mummy are getting a divorce." She leans forward a bit as the turtle swims behind a rock in the tank and she strains to keep an eye on him.

I squeeze her shoulder and she leans back against me. "We didn't do a very good job explaining it, did we?" It's not a question, and Maya doesn't answer. "I'll call her when we get home, and then maybe tomorrow when she picks you up, we can all talk about it?"

Maya nods and looks to the side as a large group starts heading toward us. We've been relatively lucky with avoiding the crowd, but it seems like that luck may be running out. Maya slips her pencil behind her ear and grabs my hand. "Penguins, and then sharks before we leave?"

"Sounds like a plan," I agree and let her lead me away from the sea turtles.

* * *

><p>Naomi followed Effy into the kitchen, where Cook and Panda were bent over the tray, cutting the brownies into squares. Emily was standing next to them, staring at Naomi, who tried desperately not to make eye contact. Effy cocked an eyebrow as she stepped up beside Panda. "You made brownies?"<p>

Cook glanced over at her and grinned. "Put my whole stash in 'em."

Effy's lips pulled up in a smirk and she took a bit as Panda offered it to her. "Sweet." Cook offered a square to Emily and Panda held one out to Naomi.

Naomi shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Cook looked at her like she had gone mental. "It's not even half nine yet."

"I have work early. There's still a lot to sort out with the event coming up so quickly," She shrugged. She fidgeted uncomfortably under Emily's gaze, which she could feel burning into her skin.

Panda frowned. "But what about-"

"Just eat your cake, Panda," Effy interrupted. "Cook, why don't you show us that game you never shut up about."

Cook glanced at Naomi, and then Emily, and then settled on looking at Effy. "Yeah. Panda, I think you'll like it. You get to play as a squirrel."

"Yeah, sounds whizzer," Panda said quickly as she and Cook headed out of the kitchen.

Naomi glared at Effy, who just winked and followed the others. She heard the door to the lounge shut and turned to face Emily. She didn't look at her though, instead her eyes settled near Emily's elbow. "It was good to see you, but I really shou-"

"Are you fucking serious?"

Naomi's eyes snapped up and she cowered inside at the dangerous look Emily was giving her. "Pardon?"

"Naoms," Emily took a step forward, "what's going on? You've hardly spoken to me for two weeks. I haven't even seen you since that fucking disaster in the pub."

"I've been busy at work," Naomi tried to justify, "and you've had classes. And apparently Shannon," She added in a quiet mumble.

Emily huffed and rolled her eyes. "Nice. Really fucking nice." She turned around, stepped back to the counter and put her brownie back in the tin. "You've been acting strange ever since I got back," Emily rounded on her and Naomi was expecting to see anger or rage or anything other than the uncertainty that was clear in Emily's eyes. "I know Anna and I don't get on, but… I mean… did I _do_ something? Are you upset with me?"

Naomi shrugged uncomfortably. "It just feels like we aren't that close anymore. You didn't even tell me you were interested in someone."

Something steeled in Emily. "You didn't tell me about Anna. This is no different."

Naomi bit back a scream and rolled her eyes instead. "Why do you always bring her up? I fucking hated that cunt Allison, but at least I refrained from showing it in front of you."

Emily barked out a laugh. "Right, you were a perfect angel to her." Naomi couldn't form an argument in her defense, no matter how much she wished she could. Emily's eyes softened, just a bit and her shoulders jerked in a small shrug of defeat. "Did it ever even occur to you _why_ you hated Allison so much?"

Naomi rubbed at her nose and then folded her arms. "I think it had something to do with her face. Or the fact that she, you know, existed."

Emily nodded her head in a way that clearly said 'Right, you're a twat and I'm leaving' and Naomi felt a strange tug in her chest. "Right, if you're just going to be a twat, then I'm going to leave," Emily said in a frustrated mutter.

"I'm not being a twat," Naomi tried to defend herself, but her brain wasn't working properly. Synapses were misfiring, or maybe the spliff had some sort of delayed, secondary reaction, she wasn't sure. But she knew she should be saying anything other than what was about to roll off her tongue. "I mean, you saw her face. It's alright, though, everyone has that one manky cock-up in their past that they don't like to talk about."

Emily threw her hands up. "I can't, Naoms. If you're going to be…" She sighed and stepped forward. "I came here hoping that you and I could talk and maybe sort some shit between us. Get back to how we used to be. But you're fucking blind and I can't do this anymore." Emily frowned and walked out of the kitchen.

Naomi heard her open the door to the lounge and say goodbye to the others, and then a minute later the front door opened and closed. Her eyes fell on the brownies and without thinking she walked forward, grabbed the tray and headed into the lounge. Effy, Panda and Cook were all on the sofa, looking at her as she entered the room and squeezed into the tiny space between Effy and Cook. She placed the tray on her lap and by the time she finally passed out several hours later, she had eaten almost half of them by herself.

* * *

><p>"You have no bloody clue what you're doing, do you?"<p>

"Just now or do you mean in general? Actually, it doesn't matter, because the answer's the same, regardless." Naomi groaned and continued her futile attempt at getting dressed.

Anna laughed and grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her still. "It's just a dress, Nai, and you shouldn't be having this much trouble with it."

"It's these fucking straps," She said, trying to shove her elbow through what she thought was meant for her shoulder.

Anna grabbed her arm and detangled it from the fabric. "That's for your head, babe." Naomi frowned. "I promise you, it is." Anna tugged the dress sideways until the loop was on the front of her body, instead of under her arm. Then she hoisted the fabric up and instructed Naomi to hold it in place. Naomi's eyes followed Anna's hands as they lifted the strap up and over her head. "Okay, let go." Naomi did and Anna set about adjusting the dress until it lay just right on Naomi's body. She stood up straight and surveyed Naomi. She gave a nod of approval and turned Naomi around until she was facing the full length mirror.

"Oh," Naomi breathed as she took in her appearance. The dress really did look good, once it had been put on properly. All bright cobalt and surprisingly form-fitting. Anna rested her hands on Naomi's hips and settled her chin on her shoulder, eyeing Naomi's reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe you didn't realise this was where your tits went," She chuckled and lifted a hand to cup Naomi's right breast.

Naomi smacked her hand away with a smirk. "You just got this looking decent, don't muss it up."

Anna sighed dramatically and stepped back, removing her hands. "Fine. Spoil my fun." She grinned as Naomi turned around. She waited for the inevitable comeback, but it never came. Her brow furrowed and Naomi's eyes dropped to the floor. "Nai, you alright? I know you don't like dressing up, but it's a necessary evil tonight."

Naomi shook her head. "No, it's nothing. The dress is fine." She crossed Anna's bedroom and went into the en suite.

Anna frowned and followed her, settling her shoulder against the doorframe. Naomi started rummaging through the small bag she brought with her and pulled out eyeliner. "Is it Emily?" Naomi hesitated before lifting the pencil up to her eye and that was all the confirmation Anna needed. "It's been three weeks and you still haven't talked to her?"

"You know I haven't." Naomi started applying her makeup, making it clear that she didn't want to talk about it. "Panda's seen her and said she's been really busy with classes and work and her new girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. So you're being considerate of her schedule and relationship." Anna rolled her eyes and looked at Naomi's reflection. "You plan on talking to her any time soon? Because as fun as you've been lately," She trailed off with a grin as Naomi struggled not to roll her eyes.

"I've just been stressed about this stupid fucking night. Once it's over, I'll be fine and back to normal." Naomi caught Anna's eyes in the mirror and smirked. "And the first thing I plan on doing is burning this dress and then punishing you, thoroughly, for making me wear it."

"Oh, I do hope that's a promise," Anna sighed happily. "It's almost worth the loss of the dress."

"Almost?" Naomi grinned and started doing the liner on her left eye. "Once I'm done with you, you won't even remember what clothing is."

Anna chuckled and let her gaze roam freely over Naomi's body. "God, I love you," She said quietly.

"What?" Naomi jerked in surprise and the movement sent the tip of the pencil directly into her eye. "Oh fuck!"

"Jesus!" Anna shot forward and grabbed Naomi's hands. "Oh my god, have you blinded yourself?"

Naomi blinked rapidly and freed one of her hands as tears welled in her eye. She pressed the heel of her palm into her left eye and looked at Anna with her right. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you've gone blind," Anna said, trying to pull Naomi's hand away from her face.

Naomi swatted her arm away. "Before that."

Anna stood still and slowly let her hands fall to her sides. "I think I said something about the dress?"

Naomi shook her head. "After that."

"Um," Anna gave her a small, half-smile. "I may have said I love you."

"Did you mean it?" Naomi demanded, the pain in her eye momentarily forgotten.

Anna's smile grew a bit wider. A bit brighter. "Of course I meant it."

Naomi dropped her hand, suddenly overcome. No one had ever said that to her. Sure, Effy had loved her, but she wasn't the type to actually admit that sort of thing out loud. And there was always a tiny doubt in the back of Naomi's mind. In fact, with the exception of her mother and drunken declarations from Cook and Panda, she had never heard it before. From anyone. And certainly not in the way that Anna meant it. Her eyes filled with tears that had absolutely nothing to do with pain and she lunged forward, capturing Anna's mouth with her own and tangling her hands desperately in the older woman's hair.

* * *

><p>"I was right," Maya says with certainty.<p>

"About what?" She's tapping her leg with her notebook and I can only guess that it's because she's anxious for feeding time. A crowd has gathered in the penguin enclosure and parents keep glancing at their wristwatches to see how long they have to wait. I smile as Maya's head tilts from side to side to see around the boy in front of her.

"About Anna. And you confusing friendship for love."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask with a smile.

"Because you didn't say it back." She pushes up on her toes, trying to see better, but then settles back down. "When you love someone you tell them. And she told you, but you didn't say it back. You kissed her so you wouldn't have to lie."

"It wouldn't have been a lie," I start to argue.

"It wouldn't have been the truth. If you told her you loved her back, she would think you meant it in a way you didn't, and that's just as bad as telling a lie."

I roll my eyes and bend down to grab the notebook from her. She's gradually been hitting her leg harder and harder. She takes my hand instead and starts swinging our arms. "You alright?" I ask as I give her hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah, I just like it better when the aquarium isn't so full." She yanks on my hand and pulls me forward as two of the keepers steps out into the habitat. "Look, Mum!"

One of the keepers has a small bucket with her and the other has what looks like a scale and they stride across the ice to the edge of the penguins' little pool. One curious penguin waddles over and is rewarded with the first little herring. After a minute other penguins make their way over to the keepers, many of them having to climb out of the pool and back onto the ice. The keepers sit on one of the ice mounds and all the children pressed up against the glass start making sounds of adoration. I can't blame them, because the way the penguins are vying for the closest place to the food is absolutely adorable. They're flapping and waddling and I can understand completely why Maya is grinning like a loon at them.

* * *

><p>The night of the fundraiser passed exactly how Naomi expected it would. The hall they had rented was nice, and the garden attached to it was beautiful, but a disproportionate number of the guests were more interested in <em>looking<em> charitable than actually learning about the cause they were donating to. There were a handful of people Anna introduced her to who were genuinely interested in the work they were doing, and then a fair amount of people who were taking advantage of the open bar to make new business contacts. Naomi had spoken and gone through three martinis while everyone applauded themselves for their generosity. Then Anna had given a short presentation, which involved a lot of thanking everyone for attending and their generous donations. Naomi understood how important the evening was for the shelter and for Anna, and she was trying her damnedest to be polite and charming, but the pointed falseness and polite, but feigned, interest of so many people there was grating on her. So when everyone was pissing about the garden while the tables inside were rearranged and set up for dinner, Naomi was at the outside bar, waiting to get another drink to help take a bit of the edge off the night.

"I've got something that'll be better than any of the top shelf shit they've got back there," A familiar voice said from behind her.

Naomi spun around with a smile. "Freddie, hey!" Naomi said as they shared a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

He shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. Naomi couldn't help but think how much older he looked, although it was probably just the fancy suit he was wearing and the fact that his hair was a lot less messy than he used to always keep it. "I've been alright. Working and studying more than I ever thought I was capable of."

Naomi chuckled and nodded in agreement. "With how much you used to get stoned, it's a surprise to us all."

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Freddie laughed.

Naomi chuckled as he stepped up next to her and leaned against the bar. "So, Freds," Naomi grinned, "what brings you here on this wonderful evening?"

Freddie narrowed his eyes and gazed out to one of the benches in the corner of the garden. "See that man? Moustache, massive arms and an even bigger ego?" Naomi grinned. "He's a mate of my dad's, runs his own firm and is supporting me in my training and qualifications. Once word spread about one of the biggest firms in London doing pro bono work for your little organisation, every solicitor in the area wanted to see what the fuss was about. And Mr. Anders said one of the most important things I'd need to know was networking, so…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"Ah," Naomi breathed with a knowing look. "So here you are. Networking."

"Yup. Bored out of my mind and trying to figure out where I can go to smoke the spliff I brought with me."

"I know just the place," Naomi grinned, grabbing his arm and leading him away from the bar.

Twenty minutes and a quick bribe of the attendant later, they were both laughing madly, sitting on the floor in the corner of the cloakroom. Freddie kept trying to speak, but he could hardly get a word out before he'd start chuckling. And that set off Naomi's giggles, which just made them both laugh even harder. Eventually they settled down, both with content grins, and Freddie nudged her with his elbow. "Cook said you and Eff broke it off?"

"Yeah, ages ago," Naomi said as she nodded her head. "You know how Effy is. If she ever settles down with someone, I'll eat my fucking hat."

"What about Emily?" He asked.

Naomi shrugged as her head lolled back into a large trench coat. "What about her?"

He shrugged and stretched his legs out in front of him. "What's she up to? Are you two, like…?" He made a strange gesture with his hands and Naomi's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"What? Like _together_?"

"Yeah, you two were always really close."

"No," Naomi said emphatically. "We're just friends. Not even that, lately."

Freddie's brow creased. "Why not?"

"I dunno. I just don't know how to be around her anymore. We haven't even talked for weeks."

Freddie watched her for a minute and then got to his feet, entirely too smoothly. "Right, which bag is yours?"

"What?" Naomi asked, eyeing him strangely.

"Your bag. Your purse. Which one?" Naomi pointed to the opposite corner and with two steps, Freddie had taken it down off the shelf. He held it in the crook of his arm and dug around until he found what he was looking for, and then he put it back in its place. He plopped down on the floor next to her again and held out her mobile. "Call her." Naomi looked from Freddie to the phone and then back. "If you don't, I will."

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Freddie cocked a brow and Naomi watched, in slight horror, as he started pressing buttons. Naomi heard the distinct sound of the beeping as the call went through and then Freddie was shoving the phone up against her ear.

"Hey, it's Emily-"

"Jesus, shit, Ems-"

"-I can't answer my phone, but leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Oh, thank fuck," Naomi sighed in relief, not hearing the beep of the message being recorded.

"What?" Freddie asked eagerly.

"It went to voicemail."

"Are you going to leave a message?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't want to hear from me. I wouldn't even know what to say to her. Like, how do you tell someone that you're a fucking tosser and miss them?"

"I think you do it just like that," Freddie said, his voice cracking slightly as he pointed to the still lit up screen.

Naomi yelled out a swear and flipped her phone closed, holding it away from her body as if it were a bomb that might explode. She turned her head slowly and met Freddie's eyes. His shoulders were shaking with the effort of not laughing, and after a beat they both erupted.

It was about another ten minutes before they decided that they should venture back out, and Naomi was actually sad to be leaving their little self-imposed bubble of peace. But she knew that her absence would eventually be noticed, and she could only take so much time away from an event that she had a heavy hand in organising. Freddie straightened her hair as she smoothed out his suit, and once they had both approved of the other's appearance, Freddie held his elbow out to her with a huge smile. "May I escort you to your table?"

"I would be delighted." Naomi grinned, looped her arm through his and they headed back to the main hall, where the last stragglers were taking their seats at the dining tables. Freddie brought Naomi to her table, gave her a wink and a quick peck on the cheek and told her that they needed to catch up more often before heading off to his own table. Naomi smiled at Anna, who was giving her an inquisitive look from the seat next to her. "I was just catching up with an old friend," Naomi said quietly, scooting her chair closer to the table.

"And a handsome one, at that," Anna said with a smirk.

Naomi laughed and kicked Anna's foot under the table. "Keep your eyes on your girlfriend, please."

Anna smiled and ran her fingertips down the exposed skin on Naomi's arm. She leaned in close and whispered in Naomi's ear, "I couldn't look at anyone else even if I wanted to."

Naomi smiled and felt the start of a blush on her cheeks as Anna's hand settled on her thigh. But she couldn't stop thinking about what Freddie had said in the cloakroom. She and Emily together. Together? It was absurd. But it did set her thinking. She missed Emily. Naomi had missed her for the entire time she was in Greece, and Emily felt just as far away now as she did then, which was ridiculous. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to just pluck up the courage and get over whatever was going on in her mind that was putting distance between them. She could do it. She could reconnect with Emily and be best friends again. She could fucking try, at the very least. And as she started drinking the glass of wine in front of her, she was determined to do just that.

* * *

><p>Naomi was woken up late the next morning by her phone ringing. She removed her arm from around Anna's waist and rolled over, groping blindly on her nightstand. When her fingers finally closed around the loud object, she picked it up and cracked one eye open. The tiny screen was flashing 'EMILY'. She sat up straight in her bed and flipped her phone open. She glanced to Anna's sleeping form next to her and threw the covers back as she climbed out of bed. She pressed the answer button as she opened her door and slipped out into the hallway. "Hello?" She asked hesitantly.<p>

"So imagine my surprise when I checked my phone and heard your message."

Naomi cringed at the obvious humour in Emily's voice. "Sorry about that. Freddie got me a bit stoned last night. I don't really remember what I said?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything too bad." There was a moment of silence and then Emily said quietly, "I was just glad to hear from you finally."

Naomi caught her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, as well. I've been a bit of a twat to you, haven't I?"

She could hear the shrug in Emily's voice when she responded. "I haven't been much better."

Naomi couldn't help but grin. "Emily, don't steal my thunder. Just accept my apology for being such a prick."

Emily laughed and Naomi's heart fluttered. "Fine. Apology accepted, you tit." Naomi smiled to herself and they fell into silence, which was broken by Emily's voice, much quieter than it had been just a minute ago. "I got a call the other day. From Katie."

Naomi frowned. "Katie as in your sister?"

"No, as in Katie fucking Price. Yes, my sister," Emily chuckled.

"Oh," Naomi said with a smile. "What did she want?"

"She wants me to come home. My mum wants me to go back to Bristol. Just for a visit, but…" Emily trailed off.

Naomi bit her bottom lip. They hadn't ever talked about Emily's family much. Naomi had asked, but Emily always brushed it off. Said that they were disappointed in her, couldn't accept her 'lifestyle' and such. She treated the subject with an alarming casualty, but Naomi could always see in Emily's eyes that it bothered her a great deal more than she ever let on. So it was a big deal, any of them getting in touch with her. "Are you going to go?"

"I dunno. It's… weird. It'll be weird, you know?"

Naomi laughed nervously. "Just a bit." There was an awkward silence and Naomi tugged at the bottom of her large pyjama shirt. She knew how she would have handled this situation if it had happened a year ago. When they were still close. Now, she wasn't sure. _Fuck it_, she thought, bracing herself. _Emily called me. She wanted to talk to me. We can still be close, if I'd just stop being such a cunt and get over myself. So fuck it._ "Mum's been wanting me to visit for ages. She calls me all the time to try and guilt me into a trip out," She said slowly.

"They want me to come this weekend."

"Funny, that. I was actually planning on going then, as well."

"Maybe… maybe I'll see you on the train?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Maybe you'll see me in the seat right next to you," Naomi replied with a grin.

"Oh, thank fuck," Emily sighed with relief. "I've been a proper mess."

"You'll be fine, Ems," Naomi said, leaning her head back against the wall. "We can talk about it on the train out."

"Thanks, Naoms."

"Of course," Naomi said with a huge smile. "I have to go, though. I'm still half pissed from last night and now I have to call my mum and let her know I'm coming for a visit."

"Alright. I'll get the tickets and call you later with the details?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Ems."

Naomi ended the call and then scrolled through her contacts until she reached her mother's name. She pressed the call button and lifted the phone back up to her ear, the biggest smile spreading across her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how nervous I was about posting this chapter until just now lol I hope it was alright and not too shit after such a long wait? At least the next one will finally have some KFF and Gina, making a triumphant return after far too long of an absence.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**With Skins Fire looming so closely on the horizon, I was oddly motivated to return to this story. I don't think I can even begin to explain why it's taken me so long to update, but as a peace offering, here is lots of Naomily and the Fabulous Katie Fucking Fitch with a healthy dose of Gina to boot. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Naomi! Hurry up!"<p>

Naomi grumbled and slammed another drawer shut. She'd packed her bag the night before, but was rushing around at the last minute trying to find the charger for her mobile. She was having absolutely no luck.

"We're going to miss the train!"

"I'm coming!" She grabbed her bag and threw the strap over her shoulder. She gave her room one last glance, trying to think if there was anything else she'd forgotten, before shutting her door. She bounded down the stairs and glanced up just before crashing into Emily and Panda waiting at the bottom. She halted abruptly and gripped the railing for support.

"Looking good, Naoms," Emily said with a smirk. Naomi ran her fingers through her hair and then tugged at the bottom of her shirt. It was Friday afternoon and she had spent the entire ride home bumping up against other people on the tube, one of whom smelled like he hadn't washed up in months. She had even left work early, hoping to make it home with time to spare, but Emily was already there and waiting when she arrived. Then she had rushed to get ready, which involved swapping out her skirt for jeans and her nice shoes for some beat up trainers. All in all, she imagined that she looked more than a little messy.

"I think it's brill you two are going off on holiday together." Panda beamed at them both.

"It's not a holiday, Panda," Emily explained slowly.

"It's more like a nightmare," Naomi mumbled.

"At least you won't have to deal with my mother," Emily said. "Gina's a saint compared to that woman."

"Yeah, a saint who will spend every moment with her head up my arse, fawning and worrying and telling me I don't eat enough and I should cut my hair, and why is this the first time I've visited in months, don't I care about her anymore?" Naomi mimicked with a sigh and slight roll of her eyes.

Emily swatted her arm but Panda laughed. "She sounds a bit like my mum. Only not quite as barkin' mad."

Emily chuckled and gave Panda a quick hug. "Thanks for keeping me company, but we really should go now. We're running a little late." She gave Naomi a pointed glance and gestured to the door.

"Yes," Naomi said casually with a regal wave of her hand as she stepped off the staircase. "Trains to catch, people to see, we are very busy women on a tight schedule. We don't have time to be messing about. Come, now, Emily."

"Yeah, because it's entirely my fault we haven't even started off yet and are already behind schedule," Emily grumbled as she followed Naomi outside.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" Panda called after them before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Naomi stood up, only to be jerked back down by Emily's small hand grabbing her rucksack. "Not our stop, Naoms."<p>

Naomi frowned and looked through the windows of the train. "Are you sure this isn't Paddington?"

Emily chuckled and patted Naomi's leg reassuringly. "Positive. We've still got one more to go." Naomi sighed as she settled back into her seat and Emily grinned at her. The doors shut and they started moving again. "Have you always been this bad with the tube?"

"It's a fucking rubbish system," Naomi said defensively. "Everyone's rushing about and I get all confused."

"You know," Emily said casually, "millions of people manage it every day without incident."

"Yes, well, millions of people like Take That, but that doesn't mean it should be some sort of standard," Naomi grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Emily managed to choke out, stifling her laughter, "but did you really just compare Robbie bloody Williams to the London Underground?"

Naomi fought back a grin. "Not just him, although with the amount of times I've seen people riding obviously jumped up on drugs, it's a fitting comparison."

Emily laughed and shook her head. "I'm not even going to dignify that statement with a response. Now get ready, our stop'll be up in a minute."

* * *

><p>Emily was fidgeting nervously as they settled into their seats on the train bound for Bristol. She was crossing and uncrossing her legs, folding her arms, then unfolding them and leaning them against her thighs, glancing out of the window almost compulsively. Naomi laid a hand on her knee. "Calm down, you're making me nervous."<p>

"Sorry, I can't help it." Emily crossed her arms over her stomach and sank into her seat. Naomi couldn't help but think that Emily looked even smaller than usual. Like she wanted the seat to just swallow her up.

"You're that worried about going home?" Emily shrugged and Naomi patted her knee awkwardly before bringing her hand back to her own lap. "You'll be fine, it's only a couple of days. And if your mother is still as much of a monster as you've said she is, you can just stay with us. Lord knows Mum would love to have you."

Emily smiled and looked up at Naomi from the tiny ball she had curled herself up into. "Thanks, Naoms." Naomi tried to wave it off, but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked down and caught Emily's bright eyes. "No, _thank you_. I don't think you realise how much I appreciate you coming with me. It means a lot."

Naomi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded. The intensity of Emily's gaze was turning her stomach into knots, compounded by her lead-like heart dropping out of her chest completely. "Of course," She croaked out. Emily squeezed her wrist lightly and let go, leaving Naomi's entire arm suddenly cold. Emily turned to look out the window as the train started pulling out of the station. It was a nice day, warm, if a little overcast. She watched as Emily rested the side of her head against the glass and sighed. Naomi figured if Emily wanted to talk about her family, she would. She didn't want to press her; it was obvious that Emily was on edge. She cast her mind for something to distract them both. "I wonder if we can get liquor on here somewhere?"

Emily looked at Naomi out of the corner of her eyes and a sheepish smile tugged at her lips. "I, um, may have brought something to help me relax a bit before I see my mum." Naomi cocked an eyebrow and turned in her seat, an expectant look settling across her features. Emily grinned and leaned forward, reaching for her rucksack on the floor.

Naomi glanced around their car, glad that it wasn't very full. There were only a few people near them, but they all seemed distracted, like they weren't concerned with the two young ladies sitting near the rear door. She smiled as Emily straightened up with a plastic water bottle in her hand that was filled with an amber liquid. "Sweet."

It didn't take long before the bottle was empty. Naomi was feeling pretty buzzed and had her foot on her seat, her arms wrapped around her bent leg. "So, how are things with Shannon?" She asked as she rested her chin on her knee.

Emily shrugged, her gaze drifting out of the window. "It's alright. We've been hanging out a lot. I'm not sure if it'll be anything serious, but we're having fun." Naomi fought back the inexplicable frown that was pulling down the corners of her mouth. "How are things with Anna?"

Naomi shrugged, an awkward motion given how her shoulder pressed into her thigh. "Fine. That fundraiser went really well."

Emily turned her head from the window and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask about work, I asked about Anna. As in your relationship with her?"

Naomi fidgeted, casting her eyes to the empty seats in front of them. "It's, you know, going."

"Well?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's convincing." Naomi glanced at Emily and saw the teasing smile on her face. She lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug and Emily chuckled at the look on her face. "Yeah, you seem really happy."

Naomi rolled her eyes and dropped her foot back to the floor. "I am, for the most part. It's… nice."

"Do you love her?"

Naomi opened and closed her mouth and settled on another shrug. She didn't want to talk about Anna. Not with Emily. It felt wrong, like the two worlds shouldn't be able to exist in the same reality, no matter how much she wished they could. "Maybe?" Emily gave her a look that was half disbelief and half curiosity. Naomi sighed. "Do you remember how Allison told you she loved you, and you just said 'thanks'?"

Emily's eyes grew wide and a small, gasping laugh escaped her. "Oh my god, Naoms, you didn't."

"No! No," Naomi said quickly, "but…" She hesitated, unsure of why she was so wary to explain the situation to Emily. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a nervous habit, and her gaze drifted in the empty space around them.

"But… you couldn't say it back?" Emily offered quietly. Naomi's brow furrowed and she gave a small nod. There was a strange tone in Emily's voice. Naomi didn't want to call it hopeful, but she couldn't think of a more fitting word. "I'm sorry. That must be shit."

Naomi looked back to the girl next to her. Emily's eyes were lit up, dancing, and a smile was playing on the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, you seem just gutted."

Emily ducked her head down to stifle a laugh and after a minute looked back up, the very model of a sympathetic friend. "I am. Gutted. Totally torn up about it. I'm a proper wreck on your behalf." She nodded her head seriously and Naomi just snickered.

"That's real convincing, Ems. You should act professionally."

Emily grinned and Naomi shook her head with a smile. They were both quiet for a minute and Naomi rested her head against the back of her seat with a sigh. A warm feeling from the whiskey had spread through her entire body. "So…" Emily dragged the word out like she was trying to think of what to say next, or maybe how to phrase it properly. Naomi raised her eyebrows as she turned her head to look at her. "Are you gonna stay with her?"

"No reason not to," She replied with a shrug.

Emily scoffed. "If the only reason you're with her is because there's no reason not to be-"

Naomi sat up a little straighter in her seat. "Why'd you stay with Allison for so long? I know you didn't love her."

Emily looked affronted for a moment before her features settled into a passive nonchalance. "The sex was really good."

Naomi wasn't sure if she should be offended at the turn this conversation had taken, or laugh at the absurdity of it. She settled on spluttering and trying to fight back the mental image that was trying to surface of Emily and Allison having… doing… _things_. Eventually she just threw her hands up in defeat.

"Problem?" Emily gave Naomi a look of feigned innocence, her tone of voice saying that she was completely baffled by Naomi's behaviour.

"No, not at all. I absolutely adore hearing about how alive and wonderful your sex life with Allison is."

"Was," Emily corrected her.

"Is. Was. Whatever." Naomi rolled her eyes and her head fell back against the seat. "It's really great. Well done."

Emily shifted in her seat, tucking her left leg under her body, and faced Naomi fully. "Does it bother you?" She cocked her head to the side when Naomi didn't answer. "Why does it bother you?"

"Because I don't want to hear about the many splendid ways Allison has pleasured you!" Naomi was aware of a few people turning around in their seats and realised just how loud her voice had gotten.

Emily didn't seem to notice their audience, or if she did she paid them no mind. "You asked why I stayed with her. I answered. Why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Naoms, your voice is reaching a pitch where only dogs can hear you. Why are you upset?"

Naomi groaned in frustration. Emily was pushing her, she was aware of that much. She was pressing for something, but Naomi's brain was sluggish and getting confused, which just made her more frustrated. "Because no one wants to hear about the sexual exploits their… you know… no one wants to hear about that stuff!"

"Do you get upset when Anna talks about her exes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we don't talk about things like that! She's my girlfriend, I don't want to think about all the other people she's gotten off with. It's the same thing with you."

Emily was quiet for a minute and Naomi sank into her seat, trying to figure out just what was happening in the conversation. "I'm not your girlfriend, though," Emily said quietly. Naomi looked up and found that Emily was staring at her, a strange look in her eyes.

"I know that." Naomi's voice had practically shrunk inside itself, barely making its way out of her mouth. Emily nodded slowly and then stood up. "Where are you going?" Naomi asked as Emily climbed over her and into the main aisle.

She swiped a hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm seeing if there's any more whiskey on this fucking train."

* * *

><p>Maya tugs on my hand and I look down at her. Her face is screwed up in concentration. "What's wrong?"<p>

She bites her lip, making me smile, and shakes her head. "You and Emily." I raise my eyebrows and wait for her to continue. "You didn't fight much, but when you did, it was always because of other people."

"Not always," I say quickly, but she shakes her head.

"Always. Even if you didn't admit it, it was always about other people. You fought about Allison, and you fought about Effy, and you fought about Shannon, and you fought about Anna." I can see where she's going with this and almost cringe. "Is it always like that? When you love someone? You fight about other people they love, too?" The look on her face is innocent, like she thinks this is a simple question that can be easily answered.

I shake my head and pull her to a stop just outside the shark exhibit. "Not always. What you need to understand, about Emily and I, is that she really was my best friend." Maya gives a small nod. "So, at the time, I thought of her like that. I justified getting upset about Allison because, in my mind, I thought I was just looking out for her. I just wanted the best for her."

"Which wasn't Allison."

"Definitely not," I smile and she grins in agreement. "It never occurred to me that what I was feeling was anything more than just a really strong friendship. I thought it was normal to feel the way I did."

Maya sighs and shakes her head. "You were really thick, Mum." I can't help but laugh at that. It's true, and in hindsight, everything is blatantly obvious. Sometimes I can't believe how clueless I was. Maya jerks her head toward the entryway for the sharks, a sign that we should keep moving. "So when did you realise that it wasn't normal? That you loved Emily?"

"Well, it took a while for the pieces to fall into place."

Maya interrupts to say, "Obviously."

"Obviously," I chuckle. "But Freddie had said something, and Effy had made comments. Even Anna and Allison had both hinted that something was going on and I just had no idea. So, basically, everyone but me knew."

"Yeah, but when did you _know_?"

"I'm getting to that," I say as we walk into the drastically darker hallway that leads to the sharks.

* * *

><p>They had just stepped into the ticket hall when Gina was running toward them, bowling over more than a few people in her excitement. She wrapped her arms around Emily and almost knocked her over backwards. "Emily, love, it's been so long!"<p>

Naomi rolled her eyes at being completely ignored by her own mother. "Oh, go on then, Mum, don't mind me. I'll just stand here while you greet your _other_ daughter, shall I?"

Emily laughed as Gina abandoned her and focused all her attentions on Naomi. "Darling," Gina said affectionately as Naomi was crushed in her arms, "you know I always like to save the best for last."

"Yes, alright," Naomi said, patting her mother's back, "I feel well and truly adored, thank you."

"As you should, you cheeky girl." Gina released her daughter and gave a content sigh, gazing at the two girls in front of her. "Oh, come on," She lifted her arms out to her sides, "one more and that'll be it." Emily grinned and stepped forward, Naomi doing the same a moment later, although she did so with an amused roll of her eyes. "Good girls," Gina said happily, releasing them both once more. "Emily do you need a lift somewhere? There's plenty of room in the car."

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, but my sister is picking me up." She looked around the hall and gave a small, nervous laugh. "Or she's supposed to be, at least."

"Maybe she's outside," Gina said as she hooked her arm through Emily's elbow. "Kieran said the car park was an absolute mess." Gina paused and looked at Naomi. She leaned forward slightly and sniffed the air right in front of her face. Naomi leaned away, giving her mother a look that clearly said she was worried about her sanity. Gina straightened up and frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"What?" Naomi's eyes grew wide. "How? How?" She looked desperately to Emily, who was giggling on Gina's other side.

Gina clicked her tongue and turned to Emily. "Are you drunk then, as well?"

"Nowhere near as bad as her," Emily answered with an accusatory finger pointed at Naomi.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls enjoyed your time on the train. I didn't think two hours was enough time to get into trouble" Gina said as she glared at Naomi, "but it seems I was mistaken." Naomi threw her arms in the air. Emily grinned and let Gina lead her outside.

Naomi watched them walk away, once again forgotten, and huffily followed once Gina glanced back and told her to 'stop pissing about and hurry up'.

"So where is darling Kieran?" Naomi asked as they crossed the cobbled road to the car park.

"Somewhere around here, I'm sure," Gina said lightly. "He probably fell asleep in the car, bless him."

"Does he still have that tiny piece of shit he used to drive when I was in college?"

"Don't call it a piece of shit, Naomi," Gina chided.

"So that's a resounding 'yes' then, is it?" Naomi smirked.

"Shit," Emily breathed. She yanked her arm away from Gina and started running to the end of the car park.

Naomi glanced at Gina, whose eyes had gone wide. "Oh, dear." Gina hurried off after Emily and Naomi followed, staring at the sight that had caught their attention. Kieran was standing next to his car, which was parked at a precarious angle and Naomi had the strong suspicion that he had hit the red minivan that was half out of its parking space. A small, but loud, girl was screaming at him and Naomi picked up her pace as she saw Emily grab the girl by the shoulders and try to walk her away.

"Perfect!" Kieran called to Emily's back. "Maybe you can get that banshee to quiet down!"

"Oh, fuck, Kieran, you bastard," Gina groaned as she and her daughter finally reached the group.

Naomi stepped up next to Emily, who was struggling to hold back the flailing girl in her arms. She was practically clawing at Emily to get to Kieran. "What the fuck happened?" Naomi asked, completely bewildered.

"That fucking old tosser hit my mum's van!" The girl screamed. Naomi's eyes grew wide as the girl was lifted off the ground, her seemingly unstoppable force being halted by Emily's insistence on holding her back. Her arms were flailing, pushing at Emily's shoulders and snatching wildly at the air in front of her, as if sheer will alone would allow her to get her hands on Kieran. Naomi was momentarily stunned. If Emily was ever possessed by the devil, she would probably look like this maniac. Naomi half expected Emily's twin to start breathing fire.

"Katie!" Emily shouted, digging her shoulder into her sister's chest. "Calm down!" Katie gave an almighty surge and Emily was knocked slightly off balance. Naomi leapt forward and wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulders, dragging her back as Emily regained her footing. The two of them managed to lead Katie between two cars, and once Kieran was out of her sight, Katie settled her rage on the other stranger who had made a sudden appearance.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck off of me!" Katie screeched, struggling against Naomi's grip around her shoulders.

Emily grabbed her sister by the shoulders and slammed her back against the red minivan. The impact seemed to shake the rage out of her and Katie stared at Emily in shock for a moment before brushing her hands off. "Fuck, Emsy, that hurt!"

"What the fuck, Katie?" Emily demanded, giving her sister another shove.

"He hit Mum's car!" Katie shoved her right back and Naomi stepped forward, ready to intervene, but was stopped by Emily's arm shooting out to block her.

"So you thought you'd just fucking fight him?"

"He's old as fuck! I could have taken him!"

Naomi would have laughed if she weren't so on edge by the aggressive force of this girl. Emily, however, let out a derisive snort. "Yeah, that would be wonderful. I'd have to call Mum and tell her you got nicked for beating the shit out of a pensioner."

There was a tense moment where Katie and Emily just stared at each other, having a silent showdown. Naomi saw the moment Katie broke and watched in awe as they both started laughing. "Fuck," Katie said, finally relaxing, "could you imagine her face?"

Emily's shoulders shook with the force of her laughter. "It almost makes me want to let you hit him."

Katie, no longer blinded by her rage, finally saw Naomi and cocked an eyebrow. "Who the fuck _are_ you, then?"

Emily rested her hand on Katie's arm. "Katie, this is my mate Naomi. Naoms, this is my sister Katie."

"Charmed," Naomi said, not even trying to hide the dislike in her voice.

Katie matched her tone exactly. "Likewise. Don't ever put your hands on me again, yeah?"

Naomi looked offended for a moment before covering it with a dangerous smile. "Don't try to kill Emily or my mum's boyfriend again and we're sorted."

A look of surprise flashed across Katie's face. "Your mum's boyfriend? That twat?"

Emily pushed Katie's shoulder. "You don't even know him. I'm sure he's lovely so long as you're not threatening to forcibly remove his dangly bits."

"Hey," Katie protested, "he insulted me first. Called me a trollop and went off about how 'terrible the fuckin' youth is these days'," Katie said in a fair imitation of Kieran's accent.

Naomi rolled her eyes and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "That's like saying 'hello' for him."

Katie scoffed and looked to Emily. "Right, but I'm sure he's lovely."

Just then Gina popped around the back of the van and gave an apologetic smile to Katie. "Hi, I'm so sorry about all that. The Irish bastard is my responsibility. That'll teach me to let him out of my eyesight for too long." Katie glanced down as Gina handed her a small slip of paper. "I've made him write down his insurance information for you. There's no damage to either automobile, but you can never be too sure."

Katie was stunned as she looked back up to Gina's bright smile. "Thanks?"

"Of course, dear," Gina said sweetly. She looked from Katie to Emily and then gasped. "Oh, so you _are_ Emily's sister! I thought you looked alike!" And then Katie's eyes bugged out of her head as Gina rushed forward and wrapped her up in a hug. "I'm so sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. I swear he's usually not quite as grumpy as he was today." Gina let Katie go and Emily and Naomi both had to stifle laughter at the look on her face.

"It's uh… it's alright," Katie said unsurely, taken aback by Gina's presumptuous familiarity.

"Would you care to join us down the pub for a pint or a little supper? It's the least we could do, after upsetting you so." Gina gave Katie a warm smile and Katie actually looked a little sad to have to turn down her offer.

"No, thank you, but our mum, she's expecting us soon," Katie said, tripping a bit over her words.

"Oh, alright. The offer stands, though," Gina said as she glanced at Emily. "Feel free to pop by if the fancy strikes."

"Thanks, Gina," Emily grinned.

"Yeah," Katie said with a cautious smile, "thanks."

"Of course, girls." Gina gave them a small wave and headed off back around the van.

Katie raised an eyebrow and looked to Naomi. "That was your mum?"

"Yep," Naomi said with a nod.

Katie folded up the paper and hummed. "Yeah, well, we do need to get home. Mum's gonna have a fit."

"The car doesn't look that bad," Naomi said, taking a step away to peer around the back of the van.

Katie scoffed. "Fuck that, I'm not telling her about the van. I mean she'll be pissed off if we're late for dinner, yeah?"

"She's the same old sweetheart as always, then," Emily sighed and pulled at the straps of her rucksack. "What did she cook, anyway?"

"Some sort of rutabaga stew." Katie looked at Emily, the disgust evident on her face.

"Oh fuck," Emily breathed, screwing her eyes shut.

"Come on, Emsy," Katie had a slightly pleading tone to her voice, "it won't be that bad. Worst case, we'll just do what we always used to in college."

Emily cracked one eye open as the corner of her mouth tugged up. "Go out on the piss and stop for kebabs on the way home?"

Katie's grin lit up her entire face. "The new owner's son is well lush."

Emily rolled her eyes and turned to Naomi. "You should come out with us later. If Gina can spare you for the night, that is."

Naomi grinned and gave a small shrug. "I'm sure she'll manage without me."

Katie frowned and tugged on Emily's arm. "Right, we really need to go."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Emily said. Katie gave Naomi a wary look. "Just one minute, please?" Katie looked at her sister and then nodded. Emily motioned for Naomi to move and they both walked out from between the cars. "Tell Kieran I'm sorry about her," Emily said as she glanced towards Kieran's car. Naomi followed her gaze and saw him and her mum sitting inside, watching them. Gina gave Emily a small wave and Emily smiled as she waved back.

"You'll be alright?" Naomi asked cautiously. "I don't want you to be crazy-murdered before you even get back to your house."

"Believe it or not, I've seen Katie much worse than that."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

Emily laughed and raised a hand to rub at her neck. "I'll be fine. Promise. I'll let you know if we decide to go out."

"Yeah. Also, let me know if you're still alive?"

Emily chuckled and gave a curt nod. "Got it."

"And the offer to stay with us is still on the table. Just remember that."

Emily's lips curled up in a smile. "Thanks."

Naomi tried to shrug it off, nonchalant, but Katie beeped the van's horn and both girls nearly jumped out of their skin. "Right, you should go."

"Yeah," Emily said as she started to walk away. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>"So you're just staying for the weekend?" Kieran asked as Naomi tapped her foot impatiently. Gina was fumbling around in her purse, trying to find her house key, and they'd been standing outside for at least ten minutes while she searched.<p>

"Yep. Came back to be moral support."

"I didn't realise moral support consisted of getting Emily drunk on the train." Gina's head had almost vanished inside her bag. Every minute that passed, she had leaned further and further down until her entire face was hidden.

"I didn't get her drunk. She got me drunk. Her fault entirely." When Gina's ear was swallowed by the side of her bag Naomi rolled her eyes and shot forward. "Jesus, Mum, you're hopeless." She grabbed the bag from her and rummaged around for a minute. Her fingers grasped onto a ring and Naomi held up Gina's keys triumphantly. "Hopeless," She said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know how I missed them. Thank you, love."

Naomi had resigned herself to lazing around on the sofa watching some old comedy shows while her mum and Kieran made supper. She'd offered to help, but they had both turned her down, saying that it really was no trouble. Judging by some of the noises coming from the kitchen, and the occasional squeal from her mother, Naomi was glad to be in a separate room. She kicked her feet up on the sofa and leaned back against the arm as another episode of 'Fry and Laurie' started up. A couple of minutes later her mobile started beeping. She grabbed it off the small table next to her and flipped it open. She smiled when she saw that Emily had sent her a message.

**Still alive, Katie won't shut up about Gina's boyfriend, Dad keeps hugging me and Mum won't stop crying. We are going out tonight and drinking until I can't remember my own name.**

Naomi grinned and quickly replied, noting that she was having a lovely time watching the tellie while a delicious meal was being prepared for her. It only took a minute before her phone beeped again and Naomi broke into laughter at the simple message.

**Twat.**

* * *

><p>"So you're sleeping with your boss."<p>

Naomi rolled her eyes as she was shooed away from the pot on the stove. "That's a horrible way to look at it." She peeked over her mother's shoulder into the pot as Gina stirred the pea and avocado pesto into the cooked pasta.

"It doesn't make it any less true. Get us some bowls, please."

Naomi pulled three bowls down from the cupboard and put them on the counter next to the stove. "It's not like I planned on doing it. It just sort of happened."

"It's irresponsible, Naomi," Gina chided as she started filling the bowls.

"Rubbish," Kieran said. Naomi turned and watched as he poured wine out at the table. "They're both adults. And I'm sure Naomi's thought of the consequences for her job if it all goes to shit."

"It's not going to go to shit," Naomi said. She wasn't sure if Kieran was trying to defend her or not, but she had the feeling that she was being ganged up on. She took two bowls as Gina handed them to her and walked over to the table.

"Relationships are hard enough, love. It just seems like unnecessary stress when you have to deal with each other in a professional setting, as well. If one aspect goes sour it could all be affected."

Naomi looked to Kieran for help, but he just shrugged and slipped the bottle stopper into the wine. "Jesus," Naomi muttered as she sat down at the table. "We've been fine for this long, nothing's going to go wrong."

"But eventually you'll break it off, right?" Gina carried her bowl over to the table and sat down opposite her daughter. "Or are you planning to marry this woman?" Naomi had no answer to that. How could she? She was still young. Much too young to be thinking about marriage or being with one person for the rest of her life. She didn't even know how long she would stay at the shelter. She had no way of knowing where her life would take her, or what exactly she would do with herself once she finished her degree. She shrugged and her mother gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be saying things like that. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy." Naomi nodded and accepted the fork that Kieran offered as he took his seat.

"Are you planning to stay at the shelter? Keep working there for a while?" Kieran asked.

Naomi shrugged again. She didn't like talking about this. She had thought she knew what she wanted, but the more she was forced to think about it, the more uncertain she became. She loved working at the shelter, it was true, but she had always imagined getting involved in politics. It had been her dream for so long. She wanted to help people on a much larger scale. She wanted to make a difference. It was all her mother's fault, really. Instilling in her the belief that she could change the world if she tried hard enough. Naomi stabbed some pasta with her fork and shoved it into her mouth, hoping that her mum and Kieran would move on from this topic.

"You're a smart girl, Naomi," Gina said as she took a sip of wine. "But you can't focus all your attention on other people. Eventually you'll have to stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourself. I just want you to be happy."

"I am," She said quietly. Her mother just nodded in a way that clearly said she didn't believe her, and Kieran quickly changed the subject.

* * *

><p>Naomi had just lit her second fag. She was waiting outside a shit looking pub for Emily and looked up when she heard her name being called. Emily and Katie were heading down the street toward her. She lifted her hand in a small wave and Emily grinned in response. "Hey, have you been waiting long?" Emily asked with a smile as they got nearer.<p>

"Nah," Naomi shook her head. "Not long at all."

"Can you spare one? I'll wait out here with you." Emily gestured to her cigarette and Naomi handed her pack over.

"Christ, Ems," Katie said with a pointed look of disgust on her face. "That shit'll give you cancer."

"Hello to you too, Katie," Naomi said coolly as Emily lit up and handed the pack back to her.

"Yeah. Hi." Katie gave her an odd look and then turned back to Emily. "I'll be inside. Don't take long, yeah?" She turned on her heel and walked through the door, not bothering to look back at Naomi.

"She really does seem lovely," Naomi said with a sigh. "Can't imagine why you don't talk to her more often."

Emily laughed and Naomi couldn't help but notice how she seemed to relax with her sister gone. "She's bearable, once you get to know her. We just had a bit of a row before we left."

Naomi's eyebrows rose in concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important."

Naomi nodded and took a drag from her fag. "How's your mum?" Emily turned her head, her cigarette held between her lips, and gave Naomi a pointed look. "That bad, is she?"

Emily laughed and expelled a cloud of smoke. "Not as bad as she used to be. The way I understand it, Katie finally had enough of her shit and told her that if she didn't change her ways, she would lose both of her daughters." Naomi let out a low whistle and glanced at Emily from the corner of her eye. "Yeah. Apparently she's had a change of heart and wants to start fixing her relationships with her children. Although, honestly, she should start with James. Something, somewhere, went horribly wrong with him."

Naomi frowned in confusion. "How do you mean?"

Emily smirked at her. "He's a filthy little perv. All through dinner, he kept staring at my tits. I swear at one point there was drool."

Naomi laughed as Emily smiled. "Jesus. Family, eh?" She said with a shrug.

"I think I liked it better when none of them spoke to me," Emily said with a sigh.

Naomi grinned and tossed the end of her cigarette into the street. "You don't mean that."

"You'll get the chance to meet them, and then you can decide for yourself," Emily said before taking another drag.

"Sorry?" Naomi cocked her head. "Meet them?"

Emily's lips twitched up into an apologetic smile as she dropped her cigarette. "I may have mentioned you to my dad and he may have sort of demanded that we have you for dinner tomorrow."

"Like," Naomi's shoulders rose slightly, "as a guest or as the main course?"

Emily shoved her shoulder playfully, saying, "I'm being serious. He just wants to see what kind of people I've got in my life. Besides we did live together for a year, and he seems to think that's a big deal."

"Fine," Naomi sighed dramatically. "But just in case, let your mum know I taste better with a nice red wine."

"You're such a tit."

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's not right."<p>

"Jesus, stop looking!"

"I can't help it! It's like watching an alien that's just acquired a human body learning how to function, but the only reference they have is vaguely written descriptions of things." Naomi's eyes were wide as she stared across the bar. "Mesmerising." She knew her mouth was hanging open in disbelieving disgust, but she really couldn't stop staring. The pub they met up at was as shitty inside as it looked from the outside. But there had been cheap drinks. Lots of cheap drinks. And then Katie had insisted they move on to somewhere with a better selection of fit lads for her to choose from. Judging by the way that her lips had glommed on to that bloke's mouth, Naomi assumed Katie was satisfied with their new venue. Or really, really drunk.

"Christ, it's like he's trying to chew her face off," Emily said with more than a little distaste in her voice. Naomi just nodded her head slowly in agreement. "Oh fuck, there's the tongues." Emily shuddered and lifted her glass, downing half her drink in one go.

Naomi pulled her gaze away from Katie and instead stared at Emily. "Does she always let men kiss her like that? She can't be enjoying it."

Emily lifted a hand to silence Naomi and quickly finished her drink, slamming her glass back on the bar with a gasp. "I don't know. I don't want to know. I want to drink until that image is completely erased from my memory. And then I want to take a shower. In bleach."

Naomi laughed in what could be called a fair imitation of Cook's signature howl. Emily, with a satisfied grin plastered on her face, nudged her in the ribs. "I think you might be a little drunk."

"I think you might be right." Naomi's voice trailed off in an airy giggle. "You better catch up, Ems. You'll miss out on all the fun."

Emily sat up straight in her seat and pulled a serious face. "Oh, well we don't want that, do we?" Naomi shook her head. "Then we should fix that. Finish your pint, there's not much left." Naomi nodded and did as instructed, her throat working a bit harder than usual to force the lager down. Emily smiled in satisfaction and threw some money down for another round.

While they waited for the bartender to bring their drinks, Naomi pulled her mobile out of her jeans pocket. "Shit," She said after pressing a few buttons. "My battery's gone and died."

"Why didn't you charge it?"

"Couldn't find the sodding plug this morning," Naomi grumbled, shoving the now-useless piece of plastic back into her pocket.

"What'll you do if someone needs to reach you?"

Naomi shrugged and took her glass from the barman's hand. "Dunno. Cook and Panda have your number, so if anything happens I'm sure they'll let you know."

"I was thinking more like, 'What if your girlfriend tries to contact you'? Check up and make sure you're behaving yourself," Emily clarified as she pulled her vodka across the bar towards her.

Naomi snorted into her drink and a bit of lager got on the tip of her nose. "Behave myself?" She put her pint down, some lager sloshing over the side, and wiped at her nose with her free hand. "What, are you planning on getting me in trouble?"

"You never know." Emily, smirk firmly in place, shot Naomi a wink as she took a sip of her drink.

A hand shot between them and grabbed the glass right out of Emily's hand. "What are you two giggling about over here?" Katie asked as she took a drink. Her eyes were looking at Naomi, but they were unfocused. She swayed slightly and Emily quickly took her drink back. Drunk, definitely.

"Your lipstick is smeared," Naomi pointed out.

Katie raised her hand and rubbed at her cheek. "Yeah, that fucking tosser doesn't know how to use his tongue. He was like a Saint Bernard, slobbering all over my face."

"Fuck's sake," Emily mumbled with a cringe.

Naomi bit back a laugh. She could see how uncomfortable Emily was, but the situation struck her as rather funny. And the way Katie's eyes were crossing and squinting, and the pronounced lisp that Katie had seemingly developed really were amusing. "At least you escaped unharmed."

"Hardly," Katie scoffed. "I almost fucking drowned." She reached out for Emily's drink again, but Emily pushed it further away. "Ems, I want a fucking drink." Katie grabbed onto the back of Emily's chair as her whole body leaned to the side of its own accord. Naomi could see that her vision was practically swimming in the space around them.

"Yeah, well I think you've had enough." Emily reached out and grabbed onto Katie's arm to help support her. "Look at you, you can't even stand straight."

Katie froze and her eyes grew wide. "Fuck. I need to go to the toilets." And with a speed and steadiness that belied her inebriated state, she ran off.

"Think she'll be alright?" Naomi asked as Emily watched her sister leave, a concerned expression on her face.

"I hope so. I don't know how I'll get her home, though. I don't think I have enough money for a taxi. If they'd even let her in, she's completely pissed."

"Bring her back to mine. It's not that far of a walk."

Emily frowned and looked at Naomi. "I wouldn't want to impose. Katie can be a handful when she's drunk. Not to mention she and Kieran didn't get off to the best start."

Naomi waved off Emily's concerns. "Please, Kieran probably won't even remember her. And besides, Mum can keep him in line if he starts to act up." Emily opened her mouth to speak but Naomi dismissed her protests before she could even make them. "My mind is made up, Ems. You're coming home with me and I won't hear any argument against it."

Emily was quiet for a moment, and Naomi thought that she might actually turn down the offer, despite her insistence. But then a slow smile crept across Emily's lips and she slipped off her seat. "I'll go gather the lush, then."

* * *

><p>"You know, your sister isn't half bad once you get to know her," Naomi mused with a small smile as Emily adjusted a blanket around a sleeping Katie. They'd all headed back from the pub, Katie sandwiched between them for support, and Naomi had spent the better part of their short walk laughing at the absurd stories Katie shared about Emily's youth. It had been especially amusing to hear about the 'box of fannies' Emily kept under her bed, but even more amusing to see the fierce blush that took over Emily's cheeks as she tried to shut her sister up.<p>

"I'm sure the drinks are to thank for that," Emily smirked as she straightened up, "but I'm glad to see you've come around."

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, Ems," Naomi held up her hands up defensively as Emily took a step away from the sofa, "I said she wasn't half bad, not that I'm planning to propose or anything."

Emily chuckled and dipped her head in a nod. "Good, because that would be terribly awkward for me."

Naomi cocked a brow as her arms dropped and folded across her chest. "Oh? You wouldn't want me for an in-law?"

"Well," Emily's nose scrunched as she thought, "it would make it much more difficult to get rid of you."

"Emily!" Naomi gasped. "I can't believe you would ever even entertain the idea of not having me in your life. You'd be absolutely lost without me." Emily smiled and Naomi just shrugged. "Fine, then. I was going to offer you some pyjamas but if you're going to be like _that…_"

"I don't really wear pyjamas anyway," Emily replied coolly.

Both of Naomi's eyebrows rose and she found herself momentarily stunned into silence by the image that popped into her head. The corner of Emily's mouth twitched into a victorious smirk, the silence finally broken when Katie gave a grunt and rolled over, tangling her limbs around the blanket. Naomi cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. "Is that a… a _new _habit or…?"

Emily laughed quietly and took a few steps towards the arm chair where she'd be sleeping. "No, but I couldn't exactly sleep starkers in Uni when you were right under me."

Naomi wasn't entirely sure what that statement did to her, and even if she had the slightest clue, she certainly wouldn't be able to find adequate words to describe it. So instead she half-shrugged and mumbled something about Kieran having a heart attack if he saw _that_ when he woke up and tried to pretend Emily didn't look completely pleased with herself.

"Don't worry about Kieran," Emily said as she sat in the chair with a sigh, "I'm sure I can manage to stay clothed through the night."

Naomi mentally beat back the swarm of images that flooded her mind and gulped, trying to gain her footing against Emily's teasing. "Well if the urge to strip proves too overwhelming-"

"I'll just come find you, shall I?"

Naomi found that she suddenly had no grasp whatsoever on the English language. She tried to respond, but all her mouth seemed capable of doing was hanging slightly open and making strange noises. Emily smirked and gave her a slight nod. "Goodnight, Naoms."

With words still beyond her, Naomi managed to nod and give a whimpering sort of grunt as she headed, slightly dazed, towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Did she?"<p>

"Did who what?"

"Did Emily go and find you?" Maya glances up at me before quickly turning her attention back to the wall of glass in front of us. A shark slowly swims past and she leans even closer to the tank.

I chuckle and gently pull her shoulder back, trying to keep her from pressing her face fully against the glass and smearing it. "No, she didn't. And Kieran didn't have a heart attack, either."

Maya laughs and shuffles sideways, trying to keep the shark in her sight. "That's good. So what happened next?"

"We all had breakfast in the morning. Your Gran made her _famous_ blueberry pancakes and Kieran and Katie ended up having a laugh over what happened the day before."

"They didn't fight more?"

"Nope. In fact, they kind of got on really well. Frighteningly well, in fact. It was almost scary."

"What about Emily?" Maya asks, drifting back to the left as the shark circles the tank.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for breakfast, Gina," Emily said sincerely, her words muffled by Gina's shoulder as they hugged.<p>

"Anytime, love. Promise you'll stop by for tea tomorrow before you go back to the station? Maybe we can all go together?" They moved apart and Gina glanced over Emily's shoulder to look at Katie.

"Of course," Emily grinned, taking a step back.

"Definitely," Katie nodded. "Anything is better than our mum's cooking."

"In her defense," Kieran said with a pointed glance at Katie, "if you were my kid, I'd try to poison your supper as well."

"If your cooking is anything like your driving, you wouldn't even have to try," Katie smirked.

Kieran rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, stepping forward to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "All I can hope is that your dear Mum is successful in one of her attempts." He gave her a squeeze before stepping away to give Emily a quick hug.

"Katie, feel free to stop by any time. Even after these two have abandoned us again," Gina said as she filled in the space to hug Katie.

"Absolutely. Someone has to help you keep _that one_," Katie replied with a nod of her head towards Kieran, "under control."

Gina and Kieran said quick goodbyes again before leaving to go clean up the dishes in the kitchen. Katie adjusted her purse strap and looked at Naomi. "Thanks or whatever, for letting us stay last night. It was… nice of you."

Naomi nodded slowly. "Thank _you_ for not trying to kill anyone over breakfast."

Katie fought back a smirk and glanced at her sister. "Right, well I'm sure you lezzas are going to cry and act like you'll never see each other again, so I'll just wait outside so I don't have to see it, yeah?" Emily rolled her eyes while Katie just gave Naomi a serious look and slipped out the front door.

"I really do appreciate you helping with Katie," Emily said sincerely, taking a small step forward.

Naomi shrugged it off. "Living with Cook has given me plenty of practice in how to deal with drunken tossers. Katie was like a sleepy puppy compared to him."

Emily let out a throaty laugh that caused Naomi's lips to curl into a grin. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard her compared to something so adorable. Her ego would be shattered if she heard you." Emily's laughter died down and Naomi just gave her a small shrug. Emily's hand reached out slightly, only to fall back to her side. "Will you still come over tonight?"

"'Course I will," Naomi nodded.

"Good," Emily's head dipped down, "it'll be easier. With you there."

Naomi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, releasing it slowly. "Was it really that bad yesterday?"

Emily made a strange gesture, her shoulders rising in a shrug, but her head was caught between a nod and a shake. "It was strange. Like they're the same people, but different. My mum's really trying to be different. It's just weird, you know?"

Naomi's face screwed up and she shook her head slowly. "Yeah, no. I have no idea what that's like. My mum's always been a bit mental. Will be until the day she dies."

"At least she's consistent," Emily sighed.

Naomi couldn't help but frown. She'd known that Emily was nervous about seeing her family again, and although things seemed to be alright with Katie, she was still obviously stressed about her parents. One particular parent. "Ems, if she's trying to be different, then clearly she wants to change," Naomi started, deciding that maybe a more serious approach was needed in order to calm Emily down. "She must still want to be a part of your life, so that's got to mean something, right?" Emily gave a slight nod, which gave Naomi the confidence to continue. "It's been a long time, and change won't happen overnight."

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair. "You're right. I know that."

"Just be patient with her. And besides, if it really doesn't work out I'm pretty sure Gina's already drafted the adoption papers."

Emily laughed and Naomi saw some of the tension in her small frame melt away. "We'll see how this weekend goes. Hopefully I won't have to take her up on that offer."

"Hopefully," Naomi agreed with a smile. "So try to be patient and I'll see you later tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, taking another step forward. Naomi opened her arms and Emily stepped into her, wrapping her own arms around Naomi's waist. Naomi closed her arms around Emily's shoulders in a comforting hug. "Thanks, Naoms," Emily murmured into her shoulder.

"Anytime," Naomi answered honestly. They stood like that for a minute, Emily's hands bunched in the fabric of Naomi's shirt and Naomi's right hand rubbing small circles on Emily's shoulder blade. With a heavy sigh Naomi let go, Emily following suit a bit reluctantly. "Alright, Ems. Go get Katie before she gets irritated with waiting and decides to finish the damage she started yesterday on Kieran's car."

Emily chuckled and took a step towards the door. "I'll be surprised if she hasn't already set off and left me behind."

"No one could ever willingly leave you behind," Naomi scoffed.

Emily's features softened, a strange look in her eyes causing Naomi to gulp. "I really hope that's true."

"'Course it is," Naomi replied surely. Her lips quirked as she placed a palm over her heart. "I would never lie to you about such a serious matter, Emsy."

A moment passed, barely noticed by Naomi, but Emily had shifted slightly closer to her. Her fingers twitched at her side, and with a resolute sigh, Emily slapped a smile on her face and turned towards the door. "I'll see you later, Naoms."

* * *

><p>Naomi kind of hated public transportation. She was grudgingly aware that she wasn't necessarily the best at navigating it, but as she stood at a bus stop, eyes scouring the multi-colored routes and seemingly random codes scattered across streets, she was sure that the fault wasn't entirely her own. It was as if a toddler had been given free rein with a box of crayons and no adult had bothered to look over the final product before calling it a day. She glanced at the pass in her hand that she'd borrowed from Gina and her brow creased in a frown. Zones and routes and all kinds of shit that meant absolutely nothing except that her trip to Emily's might be a bit more complicated than she initially thought. She huffed and folded her arms, wishing that she had just taken Kieran up on his offer for a lift. But no, she had to be stubborn and insist that something as simple as crossing Bristol was hardly a big enough challenge to require assistance.<p>

She tried to ignore the fact that she'd been on three separate lines and had already been at this particular stop twice now as the squeal of brakes indicated a bus was pulling up.

She waited a little less than patiently as several passengers disembarked, one woman struggling to fit her spectacularly large shopping bag through the doors. Once the path was clear, Naomi climbed up the stairs and was greeted with a slightly perplexed look from the driver. "Didn't I already pick you up from here?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and flapped her hand dismissively. "Yes. Apparently I got off too soon and have to ride with you again." She became aware of what she had said, and exactly how it might have sounded, as a devilish smirk worthy of Cook himself slid across the driver's face. "I have to ride the bus again!" She interjected quickly. "I missed my stop when I prematurely…. No, that doesn't sound right either," Naomi groaned and slapped her hand to her face.

The driver let out a hearty chuckle and leaned his forearm on the wheel. "I'll take pity on you since it seems you're havin' a rough day and let that one slide, love. Where are you trying to get to?" Naomi gave him the address with a relieved sigh and he nodded, straightening up to pull the handle that closed the doors behind her. "Take a seat. It'll be about fifteen minutes, but I'll let you know when you can," he paused, a teasing glint in his eyes, "_get off_."

Naomi fought hard to not roll her eyes at the same time that the motion had already started, and ended up giving a slightly annoyed glance at the ceiling instead. "Thanks," she mumbled, quickly heading off to find a seat. She heard him laughing to himself as the bus pulled away from the stop.

Sure enough, less than twenty minutes later the bus pulled over to the side of the road and the driver caught Naomi's eyes in the mirror hanging above the steps. He gave a nod and pointed to the door.

"Thanks again," Naomi said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Just doin' my job, Miss. Can you figure it out from here or do you need to be dropped at the door?"

Naomi dropped her head and mumbled, "I think I got it, yeah," any sarcastic comment swallowed up and silenced by sheer embarrassment.

He laughed openly as he opened the door for her. "If you say so."

Naomi was grateful that he hadn't said anything else, or taken the piss like he seemed inclined to do. And with a sigh, she set off down the pavement, feeling much more secure in her sense of direction.

"Miss, it's the other way!"

Naomi turned on her heel and set off at a brisk pace, shooting the bus driver a tight smile as she passed the still open door.

Less than ten minutes later, and Naomi was staring up at a rather intimidating house. Not that the house itself was intimidating, but what was inside certainly was. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. Why her stomach was twisted up in knots. She was just there for moral support. For Emily. It's not like she was meeting her girlfriend's parents or anything. Although the particularly painful clench in her belly tried to tell her otherwise. Naomi took a deep pull of the cigarette held between her fingers, her eyes narrowing in determination. She could make a good impression. She could dazzle the Fitches with her wit and charm and talk up all of Emily's good qualities, making sure that Emily's mum knew exactly what kind of wonderful person her daughter had turned out to be, and exactly what sort of pride she should hold for the younger twin. Yeah, Naomi nodded, she could do her best friend duties just fine. She could-

"Why are you standing outside my house like some creepy stalker?"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Naomi jumped in surprise, the lit cigarette flying out of her hand. She spun around, finding Katie watching her with a look filled with amusement mixed with concern. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Katie looked almost proud of herself for a moment before shaking her head. "Seriously, though. Usually when someone invites you for supper it's polite custom to, like, let them _know_ that you've arrived." She gestured towards the door, a canvas bag swinging from her hand, as she started walking.

"I was just taking a moment to," Naomi paused, thinking how best to phrase exactly what she'd been doing, "prepare myself."

Katie snorted as she dug her free hand through the bag. "You don't _prepare_ for a gathering with the Fitches. You just smile and try to keep up." She pulled a set of keys out and unlocked the door.

Naomi followed her inside, stepping away as Katie closed the door. "Well what were you doing, then? Isn't it polite custom to, like, actually be at home when a guest is expected?"

"I was saving your ass," Katie said bluntly, dropping the keys onto a small table.

"Excuse me?"

Katie sighed, like the simple act of interacting with the blonde was a more exhausting task than she was up for. "Why am I not surprised that Ems would pick such an unrefined and senseless tosser." She pulled out a bottle of wine from the bag and shoved it into Naomi's arms. "Go make nice with the grown-ups while I fetch my sister." She gave Naomi a swift shove in the direction of a doorway before setting off upstairs.

Naomi stumbled, rather blindly, down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Katie, did you find that olive oil?" A woman at the stove asked, her open hand shooting out for the object in question while she stared down at something in a pan. A man stood at the open refrigerator, bent over, his backside sticking out at a comical angle.

Naomi suddenly felt very, very lost. "Um…"

Two heads snapped in her direction alarmingly quick; one looking startled and slightly frightened, and the other lighting up with a toothy grin.

* * *

><p>Maya throws her head back in laughter, a gesture she most certainly picked up from her Uncle James, and in a tone she most certainly picked up from my soon-to-be-ex-wife, says, "Oh, I can't wait to hear <em>this<em> story."


	11. Chapter 11

**I have two words for Fire: Fuck that.**

**And I have two words for you spectacular readers: Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Naomi blinked as the refrigerator door was slowly eased shut. "Hello," the man greeted, his grin growing impossibly wider. "You must be Naomi." Even though his smile was wide and his eyes glinted with excitement, there was something terrifying about Emily's dad. Naomi gulped and nodded her head, more than a little intimidated by the way his teeth were bared.<p>

"Yes, I'm Naomi. It's nice to finally meet you," she managed to force out.

"Likewise. I'm Rob," the man gestured to himself and then hitched a thumb to the woman standing behind him. "That's my wife Jenna."

"Emily's told us so much about you," Jenna said, her smile tight as she turned fully to face their guest.

Naomi found that hard to believe, since Emily had spent approximately one day back in her parents' house, but Naomi bobbed her head in agreement and breathed out a quick, "Yeah, me too. About you."

Rob noticed the bottle in her hands and his smile lit up with an entirely different emotion. "Is that for us?"

"Uh," Naomi looked down at the bottle, towards the hallway where she had last seen Katie, then back to Rob as her eyebrow quirked. "Yes?"

He held his arms out and stepped forward, wrapping her up in a hug. His right hand squeezed her shoulder fondly as his left deftly plucked the wine from Naomi's grasp. "Well, that's lovely! This is Jenna's favorite!"

Jenna's smile was a little less forced as her husband released Naomi. "That's very thoughtful of you. And of Emily to let you know the kind to get."

Naomi chuckled out a 'yeah', making a mental note to thank Katie. Save her ass, indeed. Naomi shifted uncomfortably, watching as Rob looked over the bottle with an approving nod and trying to ignore how Jenna was surveying her from across the kitchen.

"So, Naomi," Jenna's voice was calm, pleasant even, although there was a thread of hesitance in her tone, "Emily tells us you two _roomed_ together? That's how you became _friends_?"

Jenna had an intense, almost accusatory, look in her eyes, and Naomi hoped that Rob might be a little less strange, but he was just staring, a soft and expectant, vacant smile on his face. "Yeah. Yeah, Emily's great. We hit it off straight away. Kept in touch the whole time she was in Greece." Naomi was nodding to herself, half-mumbling and unsure of what she should say. What she was _supposed_ to say to the parents of her best friend. She'd hardly done the whole 'friend' thing before, and certainly never the 'friend's family' thing. So she smiled and waited for one of them to say something. Anything.

But the only reaction she got was Jenna's eyes narrowing and Rob's head tilting curiously as he said, "Emsy went to Greece?"

Well… shit.

As if on cue, rushed footsteps thudded down the stairs and Naomi craned her neck as a very apologetic looking Emily barreled down the hallway, an amused Katie trailing in her wake. "I'm so sorry," Emily started to say, drawing to a stop next to her friend. "Mum, Dad, this is Naomi," Emily gestured between the groups gathered in the kitchen. "Naoms, Mum and Dad."

"We've already introduced ourselves, Emsy," Rob said, his grin much more relaxed. "Look at the gift she brought!" He set the bottle down on the counter and Emily's eyebrows shot up.

She opened her mouth and then shut it quickly as she saw Katie, smirk firmly in place. Naomi tried to subtly nod in Katie's direction and Emily caught on instantly. "Yeah, she wanted to make a good impression and I remembered how much Mum liked that?" Her mouth twisted in amusement as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well it was very sweet," Jenna commented. "Thank you both. Now, Katie," she turned her gaze on her oldest child, "did you pick up the olive oil?"

Katie held up the canvas bag and handed it off to her mother. "They didn't have the brand you wanted so I had to get the cheaper stuff."

Jenna's eyes flashed momentarily, and then softened as she met her husband's warning gaze. "I'm sure it'll be just fine. Thank you." She fiddled with the handle of the bag for a moment and smiled gratefully as Rob clapped his hands together.

"Let's all crack into that wine, shall we? Emily, get some glasses!"

Rob turned his attention to digging out a cork screw from one of the drawers, as Jenna turned back to the ingredients cooking at the stove. Emily shot Katie a relieved look and mouthed a 'thank you', which her sister brushed off with an air of being completely aware of, and confident in, her amazingness.

Emily crossed to one of the cupboards to get some glasses, and Naomi's nod of appreciation to Katie was treated with far less dismissiveness. Katie shot her a look that clearly said Naomi was in her debt, and Naomi could only wonder as to why, exactly, Katie had thought to help her in the first place.

Naomi stood and watched as the Fitch family moved around the kitchen. They started up their own conversations, Rob warning Emily not to drink too much as she steadied the glasses while he poured the wine, and Jenna instructed Katie to take the roasted chicken out of the oven while she finished up the vegetables. Rob handed out glasses, which Naomi accepted with thanks, and Emily came back to Naomi's side.

"Emily, where's your brother?" Jenna asked, pouring a fair amount of olive oil into the pan.

Emily swallowed a mouthful of wine and glanced at Naomi. "He was still getting ready."

"Yeah," Katie cocked a hip out to the side as she lifted her gaze to Naomi, "he said he wanted to look fit to impress the company."

Naomi looked back and forth between them, an eyebrow rising in curiosity. Rob groaned and downed half his glass in one large gulp. "I might need something stronger if he's planning on dressing up."

Jenna sighed heavily and groped across the counter for her own drink. "Well go fetch him. I don't care if he hasn't finished yet, supper's almost ready and it's his turn to set the table."

There was a devilish glint in Katie's eyes as she set off to retrieve the youngest member of the Fitch clan. "I feel like I'm missing out on something," Naomi stage-whispered, nudging Emily with her elbow.

"James is a rather unique boy," Rob clarified, looking forlornly into his almost empty glass.

"Naomi," Jenna jumped in quickly, her voice calm and contradicting to the slightly manic look in her eyes as she spun around and looked at their dinner guest. "I do hope you like chicken? We've also got quite the selection of vegetables, if you don't eat meat. Emily didn't really say, so I thought it would be best if-"

"Oh, shit!"

Jenna's eye twitched as her lips pursed. Naomi turned around to look at the disturbance and then her eyes grew wide as she saw the young boy in a light yellow sundress only slightly too large for his frame. James' mouth dropped open as he said, "She's fuckin' fit, Emily!" And then three hands reached out of nowhere to smack him upside the head.

James staggered in his heels, shooting dirty looks to his older sisters and father. "What? She is!"

Several statements were made at once, filling the air with noise that made Naomi's head hurt trying to distinguish it all.

"Watch your language, young man, or you'll spend all of dinner on the naughty bar!"

"Don't talk about her like that, you little perv!"

"Please, in that top she's as attractive as Nan getting a sponge bath."

"The vegetables are burning!"

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Jenna, who was flapping the bottom of her apron at the stove, where it appeared a small fire had broken out in the pan. Rob rushed forward, his empty wine glass abandoned on the counter, and grabbed the handle of the pan, shoving it into the sink. Jenna flipped the tap on, effectively extinguishing the fire as steam rose up in coils towards the ceiling. She coughed and waved a hand in front of her face, Rob quickly pushing the window above the sink open to try and vent the kitchen.

James tapped Naomi on the shoulder, and when she looked at him, the corners of his mouth turned up. "That fire is like the one in my loins that burns for you."

Emily dropped her head onto the counter with a loud thud.

Katie choked on a huge gulp of wine and sputtered with laughter.

And Naomi asked, almost impressed, "Did you apply that lipstick yourself?"

* * *

><p>Jenna managed to salvage some of the vegetables, but kept apologizing for supper being ruined, which it wasn't. Rob threatened to take away James' make-up kit if he didn't behave himself, which he did. James pouted when Emily refused to let him sit next to Naomi's spectacular tits, which he stared at. Katie had a wildly amused smirk on her face and a glass in her hand, which was always full. Emily fielded questions from her family, and kept her hand on Naomi's knee, which was nice. And Naomi tried to keep up. Which was difficult.<p>

Naomi had dealt with a lot of different people throughout her short life, but the Fitch Family was a different beast entirely.

"So what made you decide to study politics?" Jenna asked with an all-too-innocent smile, only to be interrupted by Emily muttering, "Don't answer that, it's a trick," while Rob huffed and speared some broccoli, groaning about all politicians being "rotten, lazy liars," as Katie grinned and said, "Yes, what did attract you to our fabulous parliament?" and James kept shooting glances at her chest.

"Well," Naomi started, ignoring the way Emily's head dropped in defeat, "my mum was always a bit of an activist. I practically grew up in protests and rallies, so I guess I was raised with an interest in our system and its shortcomings."

Katie's eyes lit up with poorly suppressed glee as she looked back and forth between Naomi and Jenna. "Hear that, Mum? Its _shortcomings._"

Emily stared at the ceiling and downed her glass of wine as Jenna cleared her throat. "Hmm. So do you take after your mother? With the… _protesting_ and all?"

"Oh, let's not talk about this," Rob groaned before Naomi had a chance to answer. "We're having such a lovely meal, let's not ruin it with politics." Emily shot him a grateful smile while Jenna sipped her wine and gave him a tight smile. "So, Emsy, Naomi said something about you going to Greece?"

Katie and Emily had identical reactions of startled panic, and Naomi smiled sheepishly at them. "I might've slipped up and mentioned it."

"Well at least someone did," Jenna said, casting an accusatory glare at Katie.

"It was just a little trip. For class," Emily said quickly.

"Hardly worth mentioning," Katie added.

"Over before I even knew I was there."

"I only found out yesterday."

Naomi was amazed at just how quickly both Katie and Emily regressed back to guilty children who had been caught with their hands in the biscuit tin.

Jenna held up a hand to silence her daughters. "It would just be nice if, the next time one of my children decides to flee the country, they informed me of their plans first. But it's already done, so there's no point in getting upset over it."

Emily gave her mother a cautious smile, which Jenna returned, and Naomi and Katie both visibly relaxed in their seats. Right up until James adjusted the straps of his dress and asked his sister, "Did you spend a lot of time in Lesbos?"

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that bad," Naomi said reassuringly. "Honestly, the food was delicious and James is actually really funny."<p>

Emily shook her head, her hair draped around the knees pulled up to her chest. "I'm mortified. I want to die, Naomi. Don't look at me."

Naomi chuckled and rubbed her back lightly with her left hand. "It could've been worse. Your mum was pleasant enough, at least."

"Only because she was more embarrassed of James than concerned with you."

"That's still something," Naomi shrugged, lifting her right hand up to take a drag of her cigarette. They'd been sitting on Emily's front step for several minutes, waiting while the table was cleared for dessert. Emily had her face buried in her hands, bent over in embarrassment while Naomi just sort of watched her. Amused.

Emily jerked up suddenly, a wild look in her eyes. "We could run. Right now. Just go back to Gina's and I can continue not talking to any of them ever again."

Naomi gave her a sympathetic sort of smile, her hand still resting on the small of Emily's back. "You know we can't." Emily sighed in defeat and returned to her distraught position, letting her hands drop down by her feet. Naomi couldn't hold back a bright smile as she looked at her friend. She'd never really seen Emily like this. So thoroughly and adorably embarrassed. It was a new side of Emily and Naomi definitely didn't mind seeing it. "We should probably head back in." Emily grunted in response. "Jenna worked hard on this meal and she's really trying to be pleasant." Another grunt. "Rob might think I'm taking advantage of you and threaten me with the naughty bar."

That caught Emily's attention. She lifted her head, a smirk tugging at her mouth. "I'd like to see you try even one set on the naughty bar."

Naomi feigned indignation, curling one arm and trying to flex her bicep. "I'll have you know I'm capable of feats of strength you can't even imagine."

Emily chuckled and nodded her head, sitting up fully. "I'm sure you are, Campbell."

"Hey, I could take you."

Emily's lips twitched and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure you could."

"That sounded suspiciously like a challenge."

"Maybe it was."

The door behind them opened and Katie huffed. "If you two are finished licking each other's fannies or whatever, Mum needs help in the kitchen."

Naomi grimaced at the crude comment, but Emily just stood up and trudged inside. Naomi stubbed out her fag and went to stand, but a quick hand on her shoulder kept her seated. "Easy, tiger."

Naomi quirked a brow as Katie took her sister's vacated seat. "Yes? Can I help you with something?"

Katie tugged at the hem of her skirt, which seemed to be done more out of habit than actual concern for how much skin was on display. "We need to talk about Emily." Naomi figured that some sort of conversation like this would happen. She wasn't sure which Fitch would initiate it, but she had tried to prepare for it regardless. She figured it was better that it was with Katie, since they were closer in age and Naomi didn't have to worry too much about offending her. She sighed and pulled out her fags, lighting up another one as Katie wrinkled her nose in disgust and then shook off whatever comment she was going to say. Instead, she crossed her arms in her lap and dove right into it. "She cares a lot about you and I have to do my big sister duty or whatever and make sure you aren't about to turn into a giant tosser and fuck her over."

Naomi cocked her head, taking a long drag as she gave Katie a calculating gaze. "Are…" she exhaled slowly, "are you giving me the girlfriend speech?" Katie's eyebrows arched and her head nodded in the universal symbol for 'duh'. Naomi almost choked on the smoke in her throat. "We're not," she coughed, "Emily and I aren't," she shook her head vehemently, "You should be saying this to Shannon."

Katie's eyebrows drew together. "Who the fuck is that?"

Naomi pointed towards the house. "Emily's girlfriend. Sort of."

Katie looked from Naomi to the house. And then back to Naomi. And then back to the house. "Seriously?" She cast a disbelieving look at the blonde. "_Seriously?_"

Naomi nodded, slightly dumbfounded by Katie's reaction. "Yeah."

They fell into silence, Katie oddly contemplative and Naomi totally baffled. Naomi took another drag off her fag, raising an eyebrow expectantly as Katie turned her gaze on her. "Have you ever thought about Emily like that?"

Naomi… honestly had no answer to that question. Which took her slightly by surprise. She had thought 'No.' She had emphatically thought 'No.' But her throat just sort of constricted and her mouth started spluttering and her eyes may have widened an alarming amount, but the 'No' in her mind never actually made it to Katie's ears.

Katie took Naomi's silence as answer enough, which it rather was, and laughed. "Of course. Unrefined _and_ senseless, I knew it."

"Yeah, about that," Naomi interjected, finally finding her voice, "why'd you buy that bottle and have them think it was from me?"

"I thought you two were shagging and if you made a good impression Mum might be slightly less bitchy which would make Emily slightly less hostile, yeah? I don't want her pissing off again just because they can't get along." Katie added in a much quieter voice, "We're a family but it hasn't really felt like it in years."

Naomi smoked for a minute while she thought about that. "How's it been? Having Emily back?"

"Tense," Katie answered immediately. "But not as bad as I think they were both expecting. Dad and James have helped a bit with that."

"And you," Naomi added. "Can't discount yourself there."

A small smirk pulled up the corner of Katie's mouth. "You're chatting up the wrong Fitch, lezza."

* * *

><p>With the exception of a few choice comments from James, dessert was rather tame. Jenna was really trying, asking Naomi about her work, as well as her plans for the future. Naomi answered honestly, and in turn tried to engage Emily's parents in conversation about their own professions. Jenna was polite in her answers, explaining that she had started her own wedding planning business that Katie helped with when she wasn't in classes for her business degree. Rob was much more enthusiastic as he explained about his gym and the machine he was designing that would 'revolutionise the fitness industry.' All in all, it had been a downright pleasant evening.<p>

So Naomi struggled to understand why her nerves were on edge through the whole affair.

"Come on," Rob pushed his chair back from the table. "I'll show you the Hyper Fitch." He gestured for Naomi to follow him as he headed out of the kitchen. "It's gonna blow your mind."

Naomi caught Emily's eye and they shared an amused smile before she got up to investigate this mysterious piece of equipment. She trailed after Rob into the garage, where he was grinning at her with an unadulterated look of pride. He slapped a hand onto the smooth, bright red metal and Naomi started at the loud noise. "Are you leading the busy lifestyle?"

Naomi blinked. "Pardon?"

"Not enough time for a full workout?"

"Um…"

"Well don't worry, 'cause Fitch Fitness has got the answer!" Rob looked exhilarated as he gave Naomi the full Fitch Fitness sales pitch. "The new concept in fitness that gives _you,_" he pointed a finger at Naomi, who jerked backwards, "a full body workout in just five minutes!" He held up an open hand for emphasis and Naomi couldn't stop her eyebrows from rising.

"The Hyper Fitch machine. Don't get Fitch. Get _hyper_ Fitch!"

He was staring at her expectantly and Naomi had absolutely no idea how to respond. Slowly, she raised her hands, and then even slower brought them together in confused applause. It seemed to do the trick because Rob positively beamed at her. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's something alright," Naomi breathed. Rob either missed the tone in her voice, or it was drowned out by his own obvious enthusiasm, because he set about demonstrating the various workouts that had been condensed and streamlined in the Hyper Fitch as if Naomi actually gave a toss about any of it. But she played her part well, nodding and 'oo'ing at all the right moments, completely charming Rob with hardly any effort at all.

It was a few minutes later when the door opened and Emily stepped into the garage, greeted with the site of Naomi sitting on the machine while Rob hovered over her, showing her exactly how to get the most effective tricep workout that she could. "Dad," Emily sighed, "you can't use Naomi as a test subject."

"I've got to, kiddo. Katie refuses and James broke his wrist a few months ago when it was still in the development stage. Your girlfriend doesn't mind helping your old man out."

There was a resounding clang as the bar slipped from Naomi's grip and the weights plummeted back onto the stack. Emily's eyes tripled in size as she stared at her father and neither girl could manage to say a word as Rob started fussing over the machine, checking for damage. Emily was shocked, embarrassment staining her cheeks, and Naomi had just realised why she had been so nervous the entire evening.

She was meeting her girlfriend's parents. She had just had dinner with her girlfriend's parents. Never mind that Emily wasn't actually her girlfriend, or that both of them had some sort of relationship with someone other than each other, because it seemed that Emily's entire family was under the impression that they were _dating_. That they were a _couple_. Naomi stared at the Hyper Fitch's foot rest, a strange buzzing in her ears as she heard Emily say something to Rob. Maybe a correction on their relationship, maybe a completely unrelated statement, she couldn't be sure, because she was suddenly wondering what exactly Emily had said to give them that idea, and why she was surprised but not at all bothered by the assumption.

She was pulled back to reality by a strong hand settling on her shoulder. She looked up, rather dazed, at Rob's concerned face. "Are you okay? Did you pull something?"

"Yeah," Naomi said, clarifying as soon as she saw Rob's concern turn to panic. "I mean I'm fine. I didn't pull anything."

He sighed with obvious relief. "Good. I'd hate to hurt you during our first meeting."

Naomi chuckled nervously. "Yeah, save the injuries for at least the second one."

Rob laughed and squeezed her shoulder before letting go. "A sense of humour is important. Especially if you're-"

"It's getting late," Emily interjected. Two sets of eyes settled on her and Naomi was a little alarmed to see the anger bubbling under Emily's calm exterior. "Gina's probably wondering where you are."

Naomi frowned, swinging her legs off the Hyper Fitch and standing up. "I doubt she's even noticed-"

"I'll go see if Mum will let me borrow the van to give you a lift."

Before either of them could respond, Emily had disappeared back through the door, leaving Rob and Naomi staring after her.

Rob leaned into Naomi and whispered, "Was it something I said?"

Naomi looked up and gave him an apologetic smile. "I think it might've been, yeah."

* * *

><p>To say the drive back to Gina's was awkward would be a wild understatement. Emily was unusually quiet, refusing to even look at Naomi. And Naomi couldn't stop stealing glances at her. She tried to speak up a few times, but wasn't entirely sure what to say. She wasn't really bothered by the Fitch's assumption, but she was confused by Emily's reaction. Usually Emily handled that sort of thing with a laugh and a teasing jab at Naomi, who more often than not ended up a little flustered until Emily let her off the hook and changed the topic. She'd never reacted quite so strongly and Naomi didn't know how to take it. Silence was still settled firmly between them as they pulled up outside of Gina's.<p>

Naomi started to speak at the same time as Emily, and their actual words were lost in the sudden sound between them. Emily chuckled and Naomi dipped her head, gesturing for Emily to go first. Emily took a deep breath and expelled it in a rushed, "I'm sorry about my family. And them thinking that we're, you know."

"It's nothing to apologise for," Naomi scoffed. "Plenty of other people have thought that as well."

Emily pulled her head back, her eyebrows digging together as her lips quirked in a smile. "Really? Like who?"

Naomi let out a puff of air and started ticking off names on her fingers. "Freds, Anna, Allison, Effy's made some strange comments, and I'm pretty sure my Mum's been secretly hoping we get married so she can _actually_ claim you as family since, like, the moment we met," she trailed off, letting a grin break through. She had expected Emily to laugh, to make a joke like she usually would, so Naomi was taken aback when Emily seemed hesitant, eyeing Naomi warily.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Naomi shrugged, unsure of how to respond to that. It didn't bother her in the slightest, but Emily's reactions were making her question if maybe it should. "I mean, _we_ know that isn't the case… right?" Naomi looked to Emily, trying to gauge whether the small nod she gave was a good or a bad thing. "Yeah, so that's all that matters."

Emily seemed to think it over for a minute and gave another small nod.

Naomi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged, racking her brain for something else to say. "Jenna wasn't as bad as you made her out to be."

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "she's different than she used to be."

"Good different?"

"Definitely."

"Hey," Naomi turned in the seat, facing Emily, who met her gaze. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Emily answered automatically. A slight blush rose in her cheeks and Naomi held back a smirk. "Maybe," Emily added. "Within reason."

"Try as hard with her as she's trying with you?"

Emily lifted her right hand and sketched an 'x' over her heart. "But I blame you for any and all Fitch Hugs that result from it."

"I will gladly shoulder that burden," Naomi grinned.

Emily chuckled and dipped her head. "Then it's a deal."

"Good." Naomi felt a swelling pride in her chest now that Emily seemed to be a bit more herself. She reached out and rested her hand on the door handle. "You and Katie are still coming for tea? Gina will be inconsolable if you skip out on her." Again, Emily crossed her heart, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

It wasn't very late, just after ten, but all the lights were out when Naomi walked into her mother's house. So she kicked her shoes off and went upstairs, trying to keep as quiet as she could. She went into her old bedroom and eased the door shut, not bothering to turn a light on as she undressed. Once she got down to just her bra and knickers, she made her way over to her old bed and crawled under the sheets.

And then Naomi lied awake for what felt like most of the night, trying to figure out why Emily had gotten so upset, and why Emily being upset was the only thing that had upset her.

* * *

><p>Naomi woke on Sunday morning to the smell of strong coffee. She cracked an eye open and glanced at the clock on top of her bureau. She groaned at the hands indicating it was just past seven, but knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So she got up, threw on an old shirt and pair of shorts, and trudged downstairs, combing her hair with her fingers to try and flatten some of the bits she could feel sticking up. Gina greeted her with a wide smile as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning, love. How are you?"<p>

"It's Sunday morning and I'm awake, how do you think I am?"

Gina chuckled and started pouring her daughter some coffee. "It's a gorgeous day and I figured I'd get an early start on the shopping for tea later. Care to join?"

"Sundays are for sleeping," Naomi grumbled, taking the mug as her mother offered it. "I didn't even know Sundays existed before noon. You're ruining my perception of reality, Mum."

Gina laughed openly and went to sit at the table, Naomi following close behind. "So how was dinner last night with Emily's family?"

Naomi shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. "It was alright. Her little brother wore a dress and wouldn't stop staring at my tits and Katie was surprisingly thoughtful. Her dad's overly friendly and Jenna was friendly enough. They all thought we were dating, though, and it freaked Emily out." Naomi didn't think it was a particularly startling statement, but Gina was staring at her like it was the most shocking thing she'd ever heard. Naomi glanced around the kitchen before giving her mother a hesitant look. "What?"

"It freaked Emily out?"

"Yeah. She got, like, angry and upset when her dad called me her girlfriend. Still haven't figured out why."

"Did you get upset?"

Naomi shook her head. "I was more concerned with her reaction. It was so unlike how she normally handles things."

Gina frowned to herself and they both lifted their mugs to take a drink. "Maybe she thought you would be bothered by his assumption? And so she got worried that you would be upset?"

Naomi shrugged. "She tried to apologise but I just told her it was fine. Other people have thought that, as well."

Gina's eyes narrowed at her daughter. "How'd she react to that?"

"She was a little surprised, I guess. But once I told her not to worry she seemed alright again."

"Hmm." Gina set her mug down on the table, her fingers tapping at its sides.

"What?" Naomi sighed.

"Nothing," Gina said entirely too innocently.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Mum, I've known you my whole life, and I can tell when something's bothering you. Spill."

"You're awfully cheeky for so early in the morning." Gina couldn't hold back a smile. "And I was just thinking."

"Yes? About?"

"Have you ever… _thought_ about Emily like that?"

Naomi, even after having been asked that exact question less than twelve hours before, still couldn't manage to vocalize a 'No'. Of course, she didn't try as hard as she had with Katie. Maybe because it was so early and she was still just waking up. "Katie asked me that same thing yesterday," Naomi said instead, deflecting the question entirely.

Gina was having none of it, though. "And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I couldn't exactly," Naomi waved her hand up her throat and let her wrist flop once it reached her mouth, "form an answer."

"Does not being able to answer seem like it might be an answer?"

"Too early." Naomi screwed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Emily's my mate. My _best friend_. Nothing's going on between us and that's all there is to it."

"If you say so, dear. So did you want to help me with the shopping or not?"

They both pretended to ignore that Naomi had failed, yet again, to answer the question.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon rolled around and Naomi watched, silently amused, as Gina fussed about the kitchen, preparing for Emily and Katie's arrival. Kieran had been tasked with setting up the table in the garden, and the occasional crash and burst of profanity signaled that he was having some trouble moving the iron furniture on his own. "You could lend him a hand," Gina chided when a particularly loud metallic clang echoed through the open window, followed by a string of what Naomi assumed were Irish expletives.<p>

She shrugged and picked up a scone, taking a quick bite before Gina could smack her hand away from the plate. "It sounds like he's managing just fine."

"We never have guests over, Naomi. Just once I'd like to have a nice gathering and I'd appreciate it if you would be slightly more accommodating with the preparations. You aren't some stroppy teenager so buck up and act like an adult, please."

Naomi rolled her eyes and took another, much larger, bite of the scone; a final, silent, completely immature protest against her mother before she headed out to the garden to save Kieran from himself.

The Irishman was indeed struggling with the table, his face contorted in obvious discomfort as he strained to move it out of the corner of the closed off backyard. "Easy there, Superman!" Naomi called as she walked across the grass. "Help has arrived," she announced with a slight bow.

Kieran blew out a puff of air and jerked his head towards the table. "It's about fucking time. Now hurry up before I give myself a hernia."

"Alright, alright," Naomi mumbled, grabbing onto the opposite end of the table.

After several minutes of struggling, they had managed to shimmy the table just as many inches.

Naomi took a deep breath, feeling the strain in her muscles and lungs. She thought briefly about giving up smoking, but quickly dismissed the idea. "Come on. We've only got the whole rest of the yard to go," Kieran said in an encouraging voice. His words were greeted with a scowl from Naomi. They gave another mighty try and managed a few more inches.

"Jesus," Kieran breathed. "I've gone a bit soft in my old age."

"We're digging an irrigation system in the grass," Naomi noted, glancing at the ground.

Kieran waved off her concerns and with several more bursts of effort, they'd gotten the table exactly halfway to where it needed to be. "Why was this in the corner anyway? Who keeps a bloody table shoved up in a corner?" Naomi panted, palms resting on the glass top.

"Your mad mother, that's who!" Kieran answered the rhetorical question, just as out of breath as the blonde across from him.

"How heavy is this thing?" Naomi kicked one of the legs in contempt.

"It's like lifting an elephant." Kieran blew out a rather large puff of air and seemed to give up on the whole affair, letting himself fall to the ground with his arms outstretched to the sides.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded to herself, glancing from Kieran to the table, "it's good enough where it is."

Light laughter rang through the yard and Naomi jerked her head, seeing two small figures emerging from the house. "Really?" Emily chuckled. "You're giving up? Just like that?"

Katie leaned against the doorframe, her lips curled up in a smirk. "I'm disappointed in both of you."

Kieran threw a hand up in a rude gesture, never even looking at them as Naomi scoffed. "Yeah, alright, I'd like to see you two do better."

Naomi suddenly wished that she hadn't said what she'd just said, because Emily's lips twitched into a smirk that matched her sister's, and they both looked dangerously smug as they fucking _strutted_ to the table. Kieran turned his head and Naomi folded her arms, both of them watching as Katie and Emily stood exactly where they had been just moments before.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Naomi muttered in disbelief and they lifted the table and walked it sideways all the way over to where the chairs were set up just outside the door.

Kieran barked out a laugh and let his head fall back onto the grass. "That's fucking perfect."

Katie bent down and flicked a bit of grass off her heels while Emily dipped into a mocking bow. "Don't feel too bad, Naoms," the redhead said as she straightened up, "our Dad _is _the owner of Bristol's number one independent fitness center, after all." They both walked back over, looking entirely too pleased with themselves.

"And I had to do two sets on the naughty bar every time he caught me snogging a boy before I turned sixteen," Katie added, putting on an air of indifference as she cocked her hip to the side. She folded her arms across her chest and Naomi was surprised at the way her exposed biceps flexed with the motion.

"So that was what," Naomi started, "about thirty sets a day?"

"More like fifty," Emily muttered, resulting in Katie giving her a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Whatever, at least I didn't have to do a set whenever Mum caught me clipping out pictures from her lingerie catalogues."

Kieran grunted and pushed himself to his feet. "And on that note, I'm off before the hair pulling starts. I don't even want to ask what the 'naughty bar' is."

"So," Naomi tried to sound casual as they all watched Kieran wobble off towards the door, "how long were you watching us before you came to save the day?"

"Only a few minutes," Emily shrugged.

"We were chatting with your Mum about how long it would take the two of you to move it, but when it looked like you'd given up, we took pity on you," Katie clarified.

Naomi nodded and crossed her arms. "Hmm. Yes, that is totally embarrassing. Thank you for that, Katiekins."

"Anytime, lezza."

Emily smacked her sister's arm. "Be nice. And you," she pointed at Naomi, "Gina wants you to help her bring everything out; no complaining, no refusing."

"Jesus, Ems," Naomi grumbled, "you're as bad as she is."

"Gina gave me the important duty of keeping you in line, so off you go," Emily shooed her away.

Naomi rolled her eyes and gave Emily a sarcastic salute. But she heard Katie give her sister an exasperated "Seriously?" as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Naomi had sometimes felt like a third wheel with her Mum and Kieran, but she'd never had the completely unnerving experience of being a <em>fifth<em> wheel. Not until she was stuck at that table between Kieran and Katie having a snark-off to her left and Emily and her Mum bonding to her right. It was a little disorienting and she certainly didn't care to ever relive the afternoon. Emily, at least, would try and incorporate her into the conversation, but then Gina would start fawning over the redhead and Naomi would be left to her tea and scones again. It was bloody annoying.

Naomi should have been glad that her Mum and Emily got on so well. They always had, and she didn't know why she expected anything to happen other than the mutual adoration that was currently on display. Part of her really was ecstatic that they enjoyed each other's company. But mostly she just felt left out. She grabbed a fruit scone and sunk into her seat, the very model of the moody adolescence she thought she had already outgrown. She took a bite of her snack and let her eyes wander up to the sun above them. They had to have been there for over an hour already. She and Emily would have to leave soon to catch the train back to London. Well, Naomi thought as she swallowed, at least she'd have the trip back to spend with Emily. Between a drunk Katie on Friday, then the entire Fitch family Saturday, and now the two completely separate conversations that she wasn't a part of, Naomi had felt thoroughly ignored the entire weekend. She wouldn't have any fun stories to share with Panda and Cook when she got back, that was for certain. Well, maybe drunk Katie would be a source of amusement for Cook. Although he'd probably just harass Emily until she caved and introduced them. Naomi almost choked on her scone as she imagined the two of them together. Katie and Cook? Absolutely ridiculous. There was a better chance of Cook and Panda getting married for fuck's sake.

Naomi felt the attention of the group shift and she blinked, pulling herself from her musings to find four people staring at her.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked, her voice lilting with amusement. "Katie's gonna give us a lift to the station."

"Oh, yeah," Naomi sat up and put the rest of her scone on her empty plate, brushing a few crumbs from her lap. "When are we leaving?"

"Pretty much now, dear," Gina smiled.

* * *

><p>"So," Naomi sighed, settling in as they waited for the train to depart, "was your weekend everything you had hoped it would be?"<p>

"Better even." Emily smiled, pulling her left leg under her so she could face Naomi. Once again Emily had taken the window seat, but Naomi really didn't mind. She'd seen the view before and the sun was setting anyway, so most of the trip back would be in the dark.

"Good," Naomi said with a nod. "I'm glad you didn't get done for murdering your mother."

"I came close this morning," Emily chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear. Naomi's smile tilted in confusion and Emily rolled her eyes. "She didn't want me going over to Gina's. She wanted to take me to the station herself."

Naomi's eyebrows drew together. "Why didn't you let her? I thought the point of this whole thing," she waved a hand in the air for emphasis, "was so you could talk to her again? Try and reconnect?"

"It was just a lot to take in, is all," Emily sighed. "I mean, it was nice that she was acting like a normal human being, but I haven't spoken to her in almost three years. I've barely even spoken to Katie except for random, usually drunk, calls to chat and catch up. It was overwhelming and once I explained that to her she backed off."

Naomi was quiet for a minute, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. "Rob stepped in and took your side?"

Emily broke out in a smile. "One meal and you already know them so well."

"When are you going back next?" Naomi leaned her head back as the train started to pull out of the station.

"End of next month. Apparently it's going to become a pretty regular thing."

"That's good," Naomi said reassuringly, giving Emily's knee a soft pat.

"Yeah, well," Emily didn't put much effort into her attempt at shrugging it off, "I made a promise to a girl that I'd try."

Naomi nodded solemnly. "She sounds like a decent girl. And you should never break a promise to a girl, especially if she's as intelligent and gorgeous as that one."

Emily shrugged, her lips twitching. "Eh, she's alright."

"Oh," Naomi pressed her palm over her heart, "that hurts, Emily."

"I'm sure you'll live."

Naomi clicked her tongue. "Dunno about that. Wounds to the heart rarely mend, and there's no coming back from one that bad."

"I'm sure_ I'll_ live, then," Emily said with a cheeky grin. Naomi rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. "You're in an awfully playful mood."

Naomi mouthed 'playful' back, her eyebrows rising. "I'm a young woman, Ems, not a puppy."

"Sorry." Emily held her hands up in surrender, sliding her foot back to the floor as she settled into her seat normally. "Forget I said anything." Emily bent over and dug a book out of her bag.

Naomi watched, her mouth hanging slightly open, as Emily cracked it open and started to read, completely ignoring the blonde. "Seriously?" Naomi asked, not really expecting an answer, exactly, but certainly unable to predict the continued cold shoulder. "Hello?" Naomi waved her hand between the book and Emily's face, the only reaction being Emily literally burying her nose further into the book. Naomi huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head away, only to steal glances at Emily out of the corner of her eye. "I bet you aren't even reading," Naomi muttered.

"'Course I am," Emily answered, turning a page.

"No, you're not. You're just messing about to teach me some sort of stupid lesson."

"And?"

"And it's annoying?" Naomi ventured, glad when a smirk broke through Emily's façade.

"Wrong answer."

Naomi sighed and fidgeted in her seat. "Fine. Yes, I'm in a playful mood and you ignoring me is thoroughly unsatisfying, so, pay attention to me?" Emily looked up from her book, one eyebrow arching in disbelief. Naomi batted her lashes and put on her best sad puppy face. "_Please, Emsy?_"

Emily made a show of debating whether or not to cave, and Naomi tried to bite back her grin knowing full well that she would. "If it'll stop you staring at me like that," Emily said, fighting back a grin of her own as Naomi breathed out a victorious 'Yes!' Emily closed her book and set it in her lap. "So," a teasing glint shone in her eyes, "how may I satisfy you?"

Naomi opened her mouth, completely at a loss for words, and just let out a hollow laugh as she shook her head. "You say shit like that and then wonder why people think we're shagging."

"Oh, I never wondered," Emily said casually. "You may have been blindsided, Naoms, but I've always been completely aware."

Emily left Naomi to ponder that as she opened her book again and continued reading, knowing full well that Naomi would be stunned into contemplative silence for the better part of the train ride.

* * *

><p>Naomi struggled to pull her key from the lock, bracing the toe of her left shoe against the bottom of the door as she threw her whole body into removing the small piece of metal. "Bollocking piece of shite," she grumbled, finally managing to free it from the lock. She pushed the door shut with her foot, shooting it a glare for good measure, before actually looking around the rest of the entryway. It seemed like none of the lights were on, and the house was entirely too quiet. Granted, it was a Sunday night so she wasn't expecting the others to be throwing a mental party, but it wasn't even nine yet. <em>Someone<em> should've been up.

With a frown, Naomi headed towards the kitchen, stopping to check the lounge for any signs of life. No go. Her brows drew deeper together as she entered the kitchen and saw the small light on above the sink, and then the note and her mobile charger next to it. She picked up the cord as her eyes read over Cook's messy scrawl.

_Our Dearest Darlingest Naomikins,_

Naomi snorted out a laugh at that.

_We've gone down the pub. We'll be back later, but not too late, since P's got class and I've got work tomorrow. Eff found your charger in the bathroom, thought you might need it at some point. We'll see ya in the morning, yeah?_

_ Love, Your Adoring Cookie Monster_

_ And Panda!_

There was a squiggle of ink and then an addendum from Panda underneath it.

_(We had to force Effy to sign the note)_

Naomi smiled at the small arrow Panda had drawn pointing up to what appeared to be Effy's coerced signature and rolled her eyes at how excruciatingly adorable her friends could be. She debated with herself for a minute about taking the short walk to the pub and joining them for a pint or two, but decided against it as a yawn chose that exact moment to surface. She folded the note and grabbed her bag on her way upstairs.

She hit the light switch with her elbow and threw her bag on the floor with a sigh. Her eyes roamed her room, and she marveled for a moment how this place, this room in this house usually filled with friends, had felt more like home than the room she'd spent the weekend sleeping in. The room that she'd spent years sleeping in. Naomi glanced at the note in her hand and dropped it onto the small table next to her bed. She plugged her charger into the wall and then set about digging her dead mobile out of her bag. Once she'd fished it out, she sat on the edge of her bed and connected it, tossing it onto the table next to the note.

And then she must have lied down and fallen asleep, because she when she opened her eyes again, sunlight was peeking through her window and Cook was standing in her doorway staring at her. "Jesus!" Naomi jerked upright. "What do you think you're playing at?"

Cook shrugged, his arms folded over his chest and his mouth turned up in a lazy smile. "Just seein' how long it'd take for you to realise I was here. 'Bout ten minutes, if you were wonderin'."

"I wasn't," Naomi grumbled, standing up and running her hand through her hair. "Did you need something or is this just an alarming new habit of yours?" She gestured to his body in her doorway and he lifted a shoulder.

"How was the trip? How's Red?"

"It was fine. Emily's fine." Naomi tried to stretch out a crick in her neck as she opened her drawer in search of a change of clothes.

"Anythin' interestin' happen?"

"Not really," Naomi glanced over her shoulder as she shoved the drawer shut, a clean shirt in her hand. "Her family wasn't that bad."

"You gonna be hangin' out with her more? 'Cos for a while there ya weren't, really."

Naomi pursed her lips as she turned to him, an inscrutable look in her eyes. "Of course. We _are_ friends, Cook. Why?"

His shrug turned into just leaning on the doorway, his eyebrows lifted innocently. "Just wonderin'."

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "You sure about that?"

Cook nodded, humming a noise of agreement. His eyes drifted away and Naomi followed his gaze to her mobile, which was flashing with ignored messages. "Think you might've missed a thing or two while you were gone, Blondie."

Naomi let out a mumbled 'Fuck!' as she tossed the shirt onto her bed. Cook pushed off the door frame and disappeared down the hall, leaving her to scroll through several texts from Anna, and what she assumed was a voicemail as well. Naomi chose not to listen to it, instead going right to her contacts and ringing her instead. Several moments later and Naomi physically flinched at the beep indicating it had gone to voicemail. "Anna, hey, sorry about that. I couldn't find my charger before I left and my stupid battery died on the first night. I guess you can call me back, or I'll just see you later after my morning class? Yeah. Alright. Later." Naomi flipped her mobile closed and dropped it back on the table with a sigh.

* * *

><p>When Naomi went into work, she was expecting a sarcastic remark of some sort from Anna about her phone, or disappearing for the weekend, but none came. If anything, Anna was overly polite to the point that anything she said to Naomi was completely professional and borderline boring. Which had the blonde very worried. On top of that, J.J. was having a panic attack about a problem that he insisted Naomi help him with immediately when she walked into the office. The rest of her day didn't improve much, and although it was more annoying than stressful, Naomi still needed a stiff drink at the end of it. Plucking up her courage, Naomi headed back into the office to deal with her other problem. "Hey," she said as she approached Anna's desk. "What are you up to?"<p>

Anna glanced up from a report and shot Naomi a tight smile. "Just giving myself a headache. Are you headed home?"

"I was thinking I might get a pint, actually. Care to join?"

"Yeah," Anna sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Give me a few minutes and I'll join you out front."

Naomi nodded and headed for the front door, a cigarette pressed between her lips before she'd even reached it. She was almost done with it by the time Anna walked out, hands tucked into her pockets and a frown creasing her brow. Naomi took a final drag as Anna jerked her head towards a pub down the street and Naomi just followed her with a nod.

It was strange. Anna was unusually quiet and Naomi couldn't figure out why. Sure, she'd forgotten to charge her mobile and Anna hadn't been able to get a hold of her, but it was only a couple of days. Hardly worth getting upset about, really. They sat down at the bar and were halfway through their first round before either of them spoke. "So how was Bristol?" Anna asked, a forced levity seeping into her voice.

"The same as when I last left it," Naomi shrugged. "I was bored to bits. Kieran's still mental. My mum loves Emily more than me. The usual." She didn't think anything of her statement, but Anna's head cocked to the side and her brow furrowed.

"Emily?"

"Yeah," Naomi grinned awkardly, "little redhead. My best mate. Gina's favorite human being?" She teased. "Ring a bell?"

Anna turned away, her shoulders tense and the smile slipped from Naomi's lips. She had the distinct feeling like she'd said something wrong, but for the life of her she didn't know what it had been. Anna's chest rose with a deep breath as Naomi saw her grip tighten around her glass. Anna's brows turned up and when she looked at Naomi, the hurt was clear in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you went with Emily?"

Naomi frowned and wracked her memory. Emily was the whole reason she'd gone back there. She must've mentioned it. "Didn't I?"

Anna just shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"It's not like I deliberately neglected to tell you," Naomi tried to defend herself, "I just… forgot. To mention it. Her."

"Fuck's sake, Nai." Anna downed the rest of her drink as Naomi sipped awkwardly at her own. "I've been thinking a lot lately. About us." Naomi didn't like the direction the conversation had suddenly taken. "And I thought that I was okay with you not feeling the same way I did. I thought I could live with it, because I really do love you a stupid amount." Yeah. Naomi definitely didn't like this turn of events. "But then you disappear for three fucking days because of fucking _Emily_?" Anna laughed hollowly and shook her head. "I can't do it anymore." Something inside of Naomi splintered, just a bit, and the sharp pang in her chest didn't take her by surprise, but it did hurt. "I don't think this," Anna gestured between them, "is working."

With Effy it had been a silent, but mutual, dissolving of their relationship. But Anna was a bus blindsiding her at full speed. Well, maybe not full speed, Naomi thought as they sat in silence at the bar, Anna simply flagging down the barman for a refill. Yeah, not top speed, but maybe granny-speed. Enough that it still hurt but not enough to crush her ribs and make it hard to breathe. She felt like she should say something. Anything. Protest Anna's decision and insist that no, they _could_ work, that they _did _work, but she was unable to. Which hinted that maybe Anna was right. Because Naomi couldn't find the fight inside of herself to try and save them.

"Did anything happen this weekend? Between you two?"

"No!" Naomi balked. "Emily and I are just friends," she insisted, "and it's very annoying to have to keep telling people that."

Anna sighed and set her glass down rather harder than was necessary. "No one can tell you how you feel, but you're thick as shit if you truly believe that."

"We are_ just friends_, though," Naomi insisted. "She has someone and I have," Naomi paused as Anna's gaze lifted to meet hers, "had_,_" she corrected, "you. Emily is only my friend."

"But is friendship really all you want from her?" Anna questioned.

Naomi remembered picking Emily up from the airport. The way she'd melted when she heard her voice again. The way Emily had clung to her as if the entire world would stop existing if she let go. She remembered how fucking miserable she'd been when they stopped speaking. And it was brief, granted. Barely a blink in the entire span of their friendship, really, but at the time it had felt eternal. Like Emily had let go and the world really did just cease. Naomi's voice was very small when she finally answered. "It's all I have of her."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anna's hand shift, like she was contemplating reaching out. Naomi wasn't sure if she wanted her to or not. Anna's hand dropped as she sighed. "I love you and I want you to be happy, but I don't think that's going to happen until you start being honest with yourself."

Naomi reached out to pick up her drink, but let her hand drop onto the bar instead. She was embarrassed at how pathetic and pleading her eyes were as she looked at her now-ex-girlfriend. "Are we going to be okay?" she almost whispered. "I care about you, I really do, and I don't think I could stand losing you as a friend."

"Yeah, Nai," Anna nodded and tried to smile. "Give me some time, but we'll be fine."

* * *

><p>The sharks have all abandoned our side of the tank and Maya stares at the group of people blocking them from view. "So that was the end of Anna?"<p>

"You make it sound like she died," I chuckle.

"I didn't mean to." She looks up at me and smiles. "Did you stay friends?"

"Yeah, we stayed friends. After a few weeks she was back to her normal, cheeky self."

Maya hums to herself as she flips through her notebook and jots something down. "Have you figured it out yet?" I ask her quietly.

Her nose scrunches up and she shakes her head. "Almost, but I need to hear more of the story. Is there a lot left?"

I take a deep breath before answering, trying to prepare myself for what's to come. "Yes and no."

* * *

><p>Anna left soon after that, but not before being reassured by Naomi that she was fine and not about to do anything drastic.<p>

Naomi stayed at the pub, though. She fell deep into thought, contemplating everything that had just happened. She ordered another drink and digested what Anna had said. She thought about what had happened over the weekend. And then she got another drink. She remembered every time her heart had started racing just because Emily was looking at her, and she downed an entire pint when she realised that she couldn't even keep count because her heart raced _every_ time Emily looked at her.

She was half drunk on lager and her own melancholy when she walked through her front door. She followed the sound of muttered expletives to the lounge, where Cook was perched on the edge of the sofa, a game controller clutched in his hands as he raced a car through the streets of Tokyo.

"Cook," Naomi said quietly.

He turned his head towards her but didn't look away from the screen. "Naomikins."

"Cook," she said again.

He glanced at her and then back to his game. "What's up, muff monkey?"

"Cook," Naomi persisted, taking a small step into the room. "Am I in love with Emily?"

His eyes slowly dragged to hers and they stared at each other in silence, neither one hearing as Cook's car ran off the road and crashed.


End file.
